GSEED Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound
by Pisces Miles
Summary: It started with that one night's passion and ended the next morning in confusion and abandonment. Two years later, their chance of reconciliation comes, but the aftermath of war is too strong for either of them to make the first step. DxM [Complete]
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound'' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: ** This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Prologue**

Before gaining full conscious again, Dearka Elthman reached out one arm and brushed it across the cold surface beside him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly at the moist. Opening his eyes slowly, he found himself staring into the dark ceiling of the Archangel cabin he spent the night in.

She left.

'What did you expect?' Dearka whispered, throwing one arm over his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight that was shining into the cabin window. He always hated the sunlight that shone directly from space, it was irritating without anything to filter it.

Realizing that he couldn't lie on the bed forever despite the temptation, he sat up, wincing at the wound on his left forehead. The patch had moved slightly and the gauze strips were loose, thanks to last night. Having injured at the same place wasn't that much of a pleasant experience and he anticipated a scar when it healed, although he could get it removed anytime.

Turning to the shelf beside the bed, he grabbed another role of gauze and wrapped it around his forehead absently, looking down at his lap all the time. When he felt it secure, he turned around slightly, making sure the door to the cabin was closed before he stood up. He wasn't really in the mood to let others see him naked.

He wasn't really in the mood to do anything, but then again, life goes on whether he liked it or not, he learnt that from his war experience.

Sighing, he flipped the lights open and changed quickly, throwing on his ORB jacket. The crew of Archangel were scheduled to leave the ship today before nine and it was already eight thirty. Pulling on his boots, he stood up and headed for the door, grabbing his bag that was lying on the desk. Slinging it over his shoulder, he turned and gave the room he claimed his for the past month one last look. He stopped and widened his eyes as something red among the white sheets caught his eye. Shaking his head, he let out a bitter laugh before he stepped out of the room, the automatic doors sliding shut behind him.

'Oi, it's almost nine! What are you still doing here Dearka?' Kojiro Murdock shouted, floating in the air above him in the hanger.

'Don't worry, I'm going to get out of your butt, hopefully for a long time.' Dearka joked, winking at the head mechanic that was hovering over all the junk that used to be called a Gundam.

'Better make sure of that, because Buster is beyond repair, I tell you.' Murdock muttered, waving his wrench in the air.

Dearka smirked, looking up at the torn Mobile Suits before him. He was kind of found of Buster, but there are times when you have to separate with things that you really like, or even love.

Stepping out of the ship, he found himself in the military space port of O.M.N.I. He had no idea where he'd go, but the first thing on his agenda was going back to PLANT, he hadn't seen his family in a year. Fighters from Archangel, Clyne Faction and Orb were considered neutral although Archangel risked being charged of treason. Orb had accepted his claim as an Orb fighter so he was free from charges.

'Dearka!' a familiar voice called from behind him just as he stepped out of the military base. It was Yzak Jule, his former comrade.

'Yo.' Dearka greeted, giving his friend a smirk. They had had a brief talk in the hanger of Ark Angel before Yzak had to go into the battlefield again. Buster was damaged beyond repair and there was no way he could fight again, so he decided to witness the battle on the bridge instead.

'Any plans?' Yzak asked.

Dearka shook his head and looked at Yzak. 'But judging you're attire, I see you have.'

Yzak looked down and shrugged. 'I have to take my Mother's place in the council, thanks to Patrick Zala.'

'What are you doing here?' Dearka asked, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

'Negotiations.' Yzak said darkly. 'My Mother's under house arrest they leave all the shit to me. I have to leave in ten minutes. I thought I'd catch you before you were discharged.'

'You want me to help you right?' Dearka asked, raising his eyebrows.

'I wouldn't mind the help, you know you're trusted.' Yzak replied.

'Even after my betrayal?' Dearka asked, lowering his eyes.

'The war is over, period.' Yzak said, looking away. 'There's no use lingering in the past. We really need all the help we can.'

'Are these words coming out of Yzak Jule's mouth?' Dearka joked. 'I remembered a certain someone who was determined to destroy Strike even when he couldn't.'

'That's a totally different scenario!' Yzak argued. 'Right now, we need all the help we can, are you onboard or not?'

'Sure.' Dearka said quickly. 'But I want to go home first before I join you, is that cool? I have to re-enlist anyway, you know the procedures.'

'Fair enough.' Yzak nodded, holding out one hand.

'Deal.' Dearka murmured, shaking it.

'I'll contact you in a week, okay?' Yzak said, turning around.

Watching his car disappear around the corner, Dearka turned and headed for the opposite way. Knowing he'd have something to do made him feel secure. He was afraid of having nothing to do but think in the near future. He wasn't a deep thinker, no, but there are times when you just can't help it.

He was kind of hoping to start a new life with her, but it wasn't likely to happen at all. He was, after all, just a rebound.

**  
End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound'' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 1**

_Two Years Later, C.E. 73_

'Dude, you _have_ to help us out here.'

'Huh?' Dearka blinked and looked up in a daze.

'Not me.' The bartender said, raising his hands in the air.

'Are you with us?' Iwen Cavicog muttered, nudging Dearka in the ribs hard.

Dearka almost spit out the sip of beer he just had into the bartender's face. 'What?'

'He's hopeless.' Lyn Stera murmured, bringing his shot glass to his lips. 'Every time.'

'What did I miss?' Dearka asked weakly, rubbing the side of his waist.

'I was saying.' Iwen rolled his eyes, signaling for another beer. 'You've got to do something with our schedule. It's crazy! Look, you're friends with Commander Jules right, maybe – '

'Don't pull me down with you.' Dearka warned, pointing a finger at Iwen. 'You know I can't do anything when it comes to the schedules. You'll just have to suck it up and stick to it. You know how Yzak gets when people don't follow his orders.'

'But – '

'No buts.' Dearka said firmly, setting down his beer. 'There's no way I'm going to ask _Commander Jules_ to change anything. I did it for you guys once and it resulted in a two hour rant. I'm not going to risk my audio health once again so forget it.'

Iwen snorted.

'Told you.' Lyn smirked, raising his eyebrows.

'I'll give you one _million_ dollars to be our commander.' Iwen muttered.

'Too bad I'm not.' Dearka said absently. 'And good for me as well.'

'You know.' Lyn turned in his stool and looked at Dearka. 'Why are you still in regular status. I mean, before you were a topgun, why were you demoted again?'

'I wasn't demoted.' Dearka said flatly, shooting a glare at the two ZAFT soldiers.

'Then why?' a third voice cut in. It was Nia Sier, another soldier of ZAFT, but lower in ranking and a female who has a crush on Dearka.

'Well, I'll tell you honey when we have sex, deal?' Dearka winked.

Nia pouted and sat down beside him. 'The point is you have to actually _do_ it with me and not just _say _it.'

'Sense the point lady, he doesn't want to hook up with you.' Iwen snarled. 'So bugger off.'

'Oh, and he wants to hook up with you?' Nia snapped back.

'Here we go again.' Lyn muttered, rolling his eyes.

'I'm not gay.' Came Dearka's flat response.

The usual argument between the two ZAFT soldiers commenced while Dearka sat back and listened, as usual. Everything in his life seemed to be in place. He had a decent job; the world was still in peace despite the shaky armistice established two years ago. He didn't have too much to do except regular routines and sometimes training. Life was good, at least he convinced himself so.

'You seemed bored, why don't we have a dance?' a soft voice whispered into his ears. Looking around, he realized that the three had somehow made there way to the dance floor of the nightclub and had abandoned him at the bar.

'_Every_ time.' The bartender smirked while polishing a shot glass.

'You bet.' Dearka muttered, turning around in his stool just in time for a wet kiss.

'I thought you'd never come.' The brunette smirked, leaning into his chest.

'You got too much make up on, Ari.' Dearka commented, tracing one finger over her cheek.

Ari snorted. 'I'm a woman, woman do that to cover up their flaws. Now come on, don't make a lady wait.'

At least she knew she had flaws, that, Dearka was grateful for. Wincing as Ari pulled him off the stool, he caught sight of the bartender giving him a thumbs up and a smug look. Oh yeah, to the looks of it, he wasn't going to be alone tonight. He hadn't known Ari for that long a time, a week, to be exact, and they've only had sex twice.

'My place or yours?' Ari whispered into Dearka's ear as they swayed against the music of the dimmed nightclub.

Dearka shrugged. 'Mine?'

Barely making it inside his apartment, Dearka pushed Ari against the door, closing it all together while they tried to get each other's clothes off with their lips locked. When he heard Ari wince at the hard material of the wooden door, he swept her up and threw her onto the bed of his bachelor pad. Not letting himself think too much, he ripped the last of what was left on her and buried his face into her chest, feeling the heat rise inside his body.

It was just sex, nothing else, nothing serious. He never pursued a relationship in the last two years and never planned on doing so. He would bring a girl into his apartment and fuck them once in a while, but never were there strings attached.

Feeling himself come, Dearka gripped the material of his bed sheets and tried not to think, but without any luck, the familiar voice in his head rang again, like always, saying the name that was a curse to him.

'You okay baby?' Ari asked, wiping some of the sweat from Dearka's forehead.

Opening his eyes, Dearka's eyebrows furrowed, the face of a girl he hadn't seen for two years flashing before his eyes.

'Damn.' Dearka muttered, rolling onto his back.

He didn't have a clue to what happened later, but when he woke up, he found himself alone in his bed, just like two years ago, alone.

She left, but this time the 'she' was someone he could barely remember.

'You've got to stop doing this to yourself Elthman.' Dearka murmured, sitting up. Running his hand through his unruly locks of golden hair, he reached for a worn robe that was draped over the headboard and threw it on. He walked towards the window and drew the curtains open, letting the unnatural sunlight of PLANT shine into his apartment.

He had a decent place to stay, a privilege for senior officers of ZAFT. He wasn't exactly senior in ranking but he was senior in experience, and the fact that his friend was a Commander made things run better, for him at least. He still remembered the pained look Yzak gave him when he asked him to get him an apartment.

Turning away from the window, he walked into his bathroom, flipping the lights open on the way. He was about to turn on the tap when he caught sight of a message written in red lipstick on the mirror.

'See you later Dearka, great sex.'

'Yeah.' Dearka snorted, wiping the rouge with a tissue paper. Sometimes he doubted whether he liked this kind of life, sexually. He was better off in a brothel, that way he wouldn't worry about the reliability, he just had to pay. But thinking twice, he couldn't really bare the thought of being in one of them, women like Ari were already too much.

Cleaned thoroughly, Dearka threw on a pair of white slacks and sat down on the sofa, flipping on the television. He flipped through the channels absently, not really knowing what was going on. He never really liked watching TV, but the noise gave him a good distraction.

He'd been thinking too much in the past two years and it was starting to drive him insane. He wasn't the kind of person who would linger in the past, but this was exactly what he did in the last two years. He couldn't stop thinking about the war, the people, her.

'Don't open that door.' Dearka whispered, humoring himself dryly. Shaking his head, he turned the television off and walked towards his desk where a computer seated and turned it on, wondering if there were any messages for him. He was technically on a short break, but sometimes emergencies came and there was no way of getting out.

He found two messages, one from his Father who told him to 'get his ass back home'. He hadn't really been on good terms with him ever since his decision to join ZAFT, but they didn't do anything volatile for his mother's sake. He'd go back home once in a while, just to check things with his family and enjoy some of his mother's cooking, but the rest of the time he was either in his apartment or working at the headquarters.

He frowned when his father said that his cousin, Eneta Toullon was expecting him to visit. It's not that he didn't like her, but their parents to keep on asking when they're going to get engaged. He knew that she wanted to, but he always made excuses, hoping that they'd forget about the whole thing. He never really said anything about marrying her in the first place.

Another message was his subscription of _Terrenus_, a well known magazine that featured mainly the aftermath of war. He had come across it about a year ago when he was resting in the lounge at the headquarters after a training session. Flipping through it, a photo with a caption caught his attention, illustrating the aftermath of the nuclear bombing. Though short, the caption had rang a bell and made him subscribe the magazine the first thing he got home. He was particularly found of a photographer, Miliani Hermance. and had all the copies he subscribed on his shelf.

'What's this about?' Dearka said to himself as he opened the mail. It turned out to be a promotion of M.H.'s first photo collection titled 'Aftermath' due to publishing in four months time. The photographer was going to do a book tour at PLANT. All subscribers were entitled to order in advance.

Without another thought, Dearka placed his order. He wasn't going to miss out on any of Hermance's work.

He was about to turn off his computer when the visual communicator beeped. It was Yzak.

'Oh man, don't tell me it's another one of your emergencies, I haven't had a break in _three weeks_!' Dearka complained before Yzak could even say hello. He wasn't counting on it anyway.

'Don't give me that face, you know I don't like calling people when they're off duty, but what can I do. Try giving _me_ a break for a change.' Yzak Jules muttered. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head, smirking. 'So I see you've had a fine night.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Dearka snapped. 'What is it?'

'I have to send a team to Carpentaria and I want you to go there first for some preparation. I'll send you the information on the way.' Yzak said in his commanding voice.

'So much for a vacation.' Dearka muttered. Experience told him his missions on Earth spanned for at least a month and he would definitely _not_ look forward to them. 'What's the shit this time?'

'Disarmament.' Yzak said shortly.

'You're _kidding_ me.' Dearka's eyes widened slightly. 'Carpentaria is the largest base ZAFT has on Earth!'

Yzak shook his head. 'No, we're deactivating the self-detonation system on the base. That's all the information I've got concerning the disarmament program. I doubt it will last though. I would have sent Hahnenfuss because she's more of an expert in this area, but she's on a reconnaissance mission on L4, so can't.'

'Damn her.' Dearka muttered. 'When am I scheduled to leave?'

'This afternoon.' Yzak replied, looking down at his file.

'_What?_' Dearka screeched. 'I _barely_ had a day off and you're sending to Earth, _again?_'

'Suck it up, dude.' Yzak mimicked, then cut the connection.

'Easy for _you _to say.' Dearka muttered at the blank screen. Sighing, he stood up and threw on a fresh T-shirt. Wincing at his messy bed, he made a move to tidy it up. He wasn't a particularly neat person, not as neat as Nicol at least. The kid was as clean as a prick and he used to freak out when other's messed with his stuff. Not really soldier material if you asked him.

But that was all in the past. He was dead and there was no turning back on that. Life was fragile when in came to war and he still found it incredible that he survived it. He had been in quite a few dangerous spots, yet he still managed to live, like Athrun, like Yzak.

He understood how Yzak came to think he had died when he was captured by Archangel. To be exact, he _almost_ died that very same day. Not a lot of people lived to see another day under the threat of a knife or a pistol.

She had tried to kill him and ended up saving him. How ironic.

How very ironic…

Shaking his head violently, he barracked himself mentally for letting his thoughts linger in the past. Sighing, he grabbed the duffle bag from under his bed. He better start packing, there wasn't much time left before he caught the next shuttle for Earth.

* * *

'There's a time when you're a prisoner of the enemy after all, Dearka Elthman.' He was in the mood to be sarcastic about himself. After all, there wasn't really anyone to entertainment on this ship.

Sighing, Dearka rolled onto his side, wincing at the coarse rope that was tied his wrists at the back. It was very uncomfortable having to lie on his back with his hands tied in this way, that's why human hands were made to move. He was getting bored staring at the dull ceiling of the infirmary.

'When in the hell will the Doctor come?' Dearka wondered out loud. If he had counted right, he had already been on this ship for over four hours and had been given nothing but the harsh treatment of negligence. If it were Yzak, he'd be throwing a fit and running around the ship, tied or not. At that thought, he laughed out loud. At least he was successful in humoring himself.

'Looks like the doctor's out. Stay here, I'll go and find him, maybe he can get you some pills so you can sleep better. You wait here, okay?'

Dearka leaned back down on the bed and the sound of footsteps. He didn't catch the man's voice clearly but thinking that he might be the doctor, he decided to call out.

'Hey, Doctor!' Dearka blinked as the figure sitting on the stool beside his bed jumped up. His eyes widened at the appalled face before him. It was the girl he taunted earlier in the corridor. She was terrified.

'What's with the face? I'm not that scary, am I?' Dearka jeered, smirking. 'I thought we've seen each other before. It's alright, I'm all tied up.' Still seeing her pant in fear, he sat up and showed her his tied wrists. 'I can't believe you're still crying, why do they let idiots like you be a crew member? If you're that scared, then don't be a soldier. Looks like all naturals are idiots after all.'

Closing his eyes, the smirk was still plastered on his face. 'Or is it because your stupid boyfriend of a natural died?' Opening his eyes again, he gasped at the knife that was pointed at him from above and sat up in quick reflex, watching with wide eyes as the girl stabbed the pillow his head had just lied on a second ago. 'What in the hell's wrong with you? Are you insane?'

That proved to be of no help at all as he watched her lung forward. The both of them fell out of the bed, ripping the curtain that shielded half of the bed. He winced at the pull of the rope that was fastened to the wall and felt the corner of his forehead bleed. Looking up again, he found that another man wearing a similar uniform was holding her back.

'Stop it Milly!' he cried, trying to calm her down, but with no such luck.

The girl continued to struggle with the knife in one hand. 'I don't get it! Tolle's already dead! He's dead! Gone! Why is he still here? _Why?_'

Dearka couldn't really react to the girl's outburst and watched as she continued to murmur to herself, holding onto the man's shoulders. Awed at how things had turned out, he didn't really know how to react when he saw a pistol pointed at him with trembling fingers.

'Coordinators…'

_Stupid naturals, you don't even know how to use a gun_. Dearka thought.

'You should all be dead… _dead!' _

His heart skipping a beat, Dearka watched as the girl who wanted to stab him a minute ago lung forward with tears in her eyes, knocking the pistol out of her hand just in time. A gunshot rang out and Dearka squeezed his eyes shut as he felt shattered glass fall on his head.

Time seemed to have stopped as Dearka stared at the two girls lying on the floor, one awed, the other sobbing.

Dearka was later transferred to the cells downstairs after the doctor treated his head wound. He couldn't help but agree with the crew member who brought him there with a gun pointed at his back that putting him in the infirmary was a bad choice. Really, they should lock him up if they think a coordinator was that scary and he wouldn't have almost been killed.

His first thought was that she was crazy, but when he had the time to think, things started to look different.

'Damn, it hurts.' He muttered, pressing the wound in attempts to relieve the pain. He had always been the sarcastic one among his comrades, but never had his words drove someone to kill him, or at least try to. It seemed that he had said something he shouldn't have. But this was war; people are bound to die, right?

_'Why? You want him dead, don't you? You should hate him, hate him for being a coordinator, hate him for Tolle's death! Like me, like me!' _

_'Fllay!' _

_'No… I'm not like that, I'm not like that!' _

What did she mean? She didn't hate coordinators? The girl with pink hair was right, this war started because of the jealousy and discrimination between coordinators and naturals. The war had been fought for too long, so long he almost loss the real meaning of it. He was fighting for the protection of the coordinators, right? He didn't feel like he was doing the job right though. Instead, he felt like he was doing more than just protecting the coordinators. He was killing naturals.

His soldiers instincts kicked in and he tensed up, hearing footsteps echo through the cells. He didn't move until he found out that it was the girl who attacked him an hour ago. She was peeking into his cell from behind the wall and was terrified when he sat up. If it weren't for him calling her, she would have run away.

He had killed so many people in the past and he didn't give a damn, but somehow, he wanted to know whether or not the boyfriend of this girl was killed by him, so he asked.

'When we were attacked, he was flying in a Skygrasper and never came back.' She replied, her back to him.

'A Skygrasper?' Dearka raised his eyebrows.

'A blue and white fighter.'

'It wasn't me.' Was all he said as he leaned back onto his bed with his arms folded beneath his head. If it wasn't him, then it had to be Yzak or Athrun. He had been shot down by a Skygrasper, but he doubted it was the one this girl's boyfriend was flying.

There was silence between them until Dearka looked down and found her light blue eyes staring at him. 'What? If you want to kill me then do it now, it's your only chance.' He said softly.

It wasn't until later that he found out her name was Miriallia and that she was a bridge crew of Archangel. He had stayed in his cell for three weeks straight, seeing no one but the different soldiers who brought him his meals. It wasn't until Archangel took cover at Orb that Miriallia brought him his meals, much to his surprise. Since then, he looked forward to his meal time.

Nonetheless, he felt human whenever he saw her, even if she came with a sulking face, and this sulking face was the reason he carried on with this war on the other side of the battle, against ZAFT.

* * *

'Miriallia! Miriallia! Are you in there?'

Miriallia Haww sat up from her sleeping bag and yawned at the boy's voice. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she unzipped her sleeping bag and climbed out of the tent. Looking down at the little boy before him, she raised her eyebrows. 'I thought I told you to call me Milly.'

'Come on!' Another little girl with blonde hair gave her a big smile. 'The sun's about to rise!'

'Okay, wait a minute.' Miriallia muttered, yawning again. Crawling back into her tent, she grabbed one of her cameras that was lying on the floor and followed the children. It was a bit windy and the twilight was beautiful.

'Here! Here! Papa said this is the best spot to watch sunrise in the outskirts of Tassil.'

'You weren't kidding me Dal.' Miriallia smiled as the sun started to rise beyond the horizon. Kneeling down, she made a few adjustments to her camera, making sure that the lens was in focus before she raised it to her eye. Pausing, she waited until the sun was halfway up. The desert was a breathtaking canvas for such a beautiful view, the symbol of life and a fresh start.

'Told you!' Nille, the blonde little girl said, grinning at her.

'Look!' Dal pulled at her sleeve. 'It's Papa! They're back!'

'Be careful you two!' Miriallia called as the two siblings skipped away, wanting to see their father who was a part of Desert Dawn.

_He must have had a night shift. _Mirillia thought, standing up. Taking a deep breath, she stretched, feeling fully awake. The desert was beautiful and brought back memories that were both sweet and bitter.

This desert was the first place Archangel had landed on Earth, a long way from its scheduled destination, Alaska. The crew of Archangel had took pains to make their way to Alaska, and on the way, a lot happened, including vivid battles, a reunion with her parents at her homeland Orb, the missing of their Strike pilot, the death of her boyfriend and her fateful encounter with the pilot of Buster.

'Miss Haww! Down here! Breakfast is ready!' a female voice called from below the short cliff. Miriallia laughed at the loud voice of Dal and Nille's mother and figured she'd better get down there before the two monkeys rip down her tent.

'I'll be right there!' Miriallia called as she ducked into her tent to change quickly. She had been wearing this green one piece for three days straight and it started to stink. When she emerged from the tent again, she had a fresh orange T-shirt and white slacks on.

'Come on!' Nillie cried, pulling her by the arm.

'Gosh you're getting strong.' Miriallia commented as they sat around the fire, a stew brewing on it.

'When are you leaving Miss Haww?' Am Fudia, the twins mother asked as she handed her a bowl of soup.

'I'm scheduled to leave today.' Miriallia said. 'I'll leave through Banadiya.'

'So fast?' Dal cried, pulling her by the arm.

'Sorry, but I really have to go or I'll get fired.' Mirillia said, winking.

'Banadiya?' Laren Fudia, a captain of Desert Dawn and the sibling's Father said, sitting down while the other resistant group members ran around. 'A ZAFT base.'

Miriallia nodded. 'I've gotten a special permit from _Terrenus_. I'm going to do a special coverage of the disarmament program at Carpentaria, so they figured it would be better if I took a ZAFT shuttle, you know, and avoid all the confusion. It's a more direct way.'

'I guess.' Laren said, poking at the fire.

'Don't go!' Nellie cried. 'Stay here!'

'Now, now,' Am coaxed, setting Nellie onto her lap. 'You know Miriallia has to work, so let her be.'

'But – '

'They like you very much.' Laren said, smiling.

'What can I say? I'm a natural at kids.' Miriallia joked.

'Be careful, although I see you've had a lot of experience already.' Laren said.

Miriallia smiled. 'Who hasn't at this day and age? I'm considered a veteran, after all.'

Yes, she was a veteran, former Mobile Suits Controller of the bridge, in charge of the Central Information Center. Sometimes, she still found it unbelievable that she had stuck by Archangel despite all the chances she had of leaving, first when the civilians were unloaded from Archangel during it's rendevous with the Eight Army, then twice at Orb.

At first she had followed the will of Tolle, not wanting to be separated from him. Later when she returned to Orb, she found that she had the obligation to fight this war because she was a natural. When Tolle had died and Archangel was left to be a sacrifice at Josh-a, she felt the need to protect her homeland.

A lot had happened during that year of war and it was enough for her to remember a lifetime. War made one grow, whether you liked it or not.

Miriallia looked up from the lens she was polishing when her cell phone rang. Rummaging through her bag, she answered it. It was a voice message, confirming that her flight was scheduled to leave at two this afternoon and a transport would pick her up in the city center at one.

Putting her cell phone back into her bag, she took out her scheduler and was about to flip it open when a photo fell from it. Picking it up, she smiled at the photo of her and Tolle, taken just before Heliopolis fell. Their gang had been fooling around with Ssigh's camera, taking pictures in turn. Unfortunately, they did not take any pictures alone on Archangel.

Fingering the picture, she felt the familiar sting in her eyes. Biting her lips, she stuffed the picture into her bag along with her scheduler.

'Miriallia!' Am called from outside. 'Your transport's ready!'

'Be right here!' Miriallia cried, grabbing her bag. She figured she'd have time to kill at the city and she'll clean her lens then.

Saying goodbye to the tearful siblings and the others of Desert Dawn, she hopped onto the back of the jeep.

'The sky's exceptionally clear today.' Miriallia commented, taking out her camera as the jeep roared through the desert land.

'You can't seem to separate from you're camera Miss Haww.' A Desert Dawn member joked, looking over his shoulder briefly.

'Can't help it.' Miriallia laughed, taking a few snaps. 'What's a photographer to do anyways?'

She had never considered a career as a war photographer. After leaving Archangel, she had returned to Orb and stayed at home for a month. Ssigh had mailed a few pictures she had taken during her free time on Archangel. There wasn't really much to do, especially after Tolle's death. A particular photo had caught her attention and drove her to apply for a job at _Terrenus._

She was rejected at first, but when they found out that she was a war veteran, she was immediately employed. Her family had opposed to her decision, thinking that she should continue her studies. She had insisted, however, that she take the job, wanting to really see the world through neutral eyes.

She had been at the job for over one and a half years, traveling from country to country, capturing the bliss, agony and joy of the war's aftermath. Her photos and articles have been surprisingly popular and boost the sales of _Terrenus_, resulting in a huge pay raise and more traveling opportunities. She was even scheduled to publish a collection in four months and was still working on it.

Occasionally, she'd go home, but she was out most of the time and her friends and comrades from Archangel found it hard to contact her. However, she had planned on returning to Orb after her trip to Carpentaria because of an invitation to a big function, a ball or celebration, hosted by the government of Orb.

She had been contacted by Kira and Ssigh two months ago and received an invitation from Cagalli. She had pondered on whether or not to go, but figured she'd need the time to finish the draft of her collection before her editor decided to hunt her down. The coverage of the disarmament programme was also pretty huge and she needed time to organize all the materials before everything was sent back.

'Have a safe trip then Miriallia.' Laren said, shaking hands with her. 'We'll look forward to you visiting us again.'

'Especially those two little devils.' Laren's assistant joked.

Miriallia laughed. 'I'll make sure to visit, but it won't be anytime soon, that's for sure.'

'Safe trip!'

'See you later!'

Miriallia watched as the jeep drove off. Sighing, she looked around and decided to kill her time at a coffee shop. Settling herself down at an upstairs café, she ordered a cinnamon latte and took out her half polished lens. While polishing them, she reviewed her schedule.

She would land Carpentaria at five thirty and take a tour of the base before retiring to one of their guest quarters. The next day, she would take a helicopter ride so she could get an overview of the base itself. She was also scheduled to interview one of the officers in charge of the disarmament program, but she still didn't have a name yet.

Leaning back, she looked out the window and took a sip of her hot cinnamon latte. The city was packed with people and looked peaceful, but Cagalli had mentioned that it was just an illusion, at least during wartime. She had visited the ruins and made visual records of them, wondering how bad the impact of war had been on the people of this city.

Andrew Bartfield had used to be the commander of the ZAFT troops in this area before he betrayed ZAFT and joined the Clyne Faction. Not long ago, she was told by Ssigh that Barfield and Murrue Ramius had joined Orb. She hadn't seen her former commander of Archangel in two years and she was looking forward to meeting her at Orb again. Archangel had been returned to Morgenroete, a thing she didn't really understand but was relieved.

Cagalli had taken her Father's position and last she heard, Athrun Zala was her bodyguard of some sort.

Athrun Zala, the soldier who killed Tolle. Every time the name crossed her mind, she'd feel uncomfortable. It was not hate, she never really hated Athrun, never really known him to be exact, but she understood war and knew that death was inevitable, it was really a matter of skill and luck which unfortunately, Tolle had neither.

One person, however, did have the skill and luck of a surviving soldier. He was unbelievably sarcastic and sometimes drove her on the verge of slapping him in the face. She never did, and she still didn't understand why he chose to fight for Archangel. She had freed him at Orb, and he chose to appear before her again in Buster and protect Archangel. He had betrayed ZAFT and his most trusted friend. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if he regretted this decision.

She was pulled from her deep thoughts when her wrist watch beeped; reminding her that it was time to leave. Sighing, she stuffed her things into her bag again and paid her bill.

'Excuse me Miss! Miss!' the waiter of the café called her from behind when she stepped out of the door. Turning around, she looked down at the photo he was holding out. 'You dropped this on your seat.'

She stared at the photo and took it, thanking the waiter. Her eyebrows furrowing, she frowned. She had tried to get rid of the photo but couldn't make herself throw it into the trash bin, so she found excuses like leaving it on the counter of public places or at the desk of other people at her office back at Orb. Somehow, it always managed to get back to her and she often wondered why.

Taking a deep breath, she took out her file and stuffed the photo inside. It was the first photo she had ever taken concerning the warfare, featuring Dearka Elthman in the hanger, discussing matters with the technicians.

She hoped the reason she couldn't get rid of it was because it was her very first war photo, and not because of the man inside it.

* * *

'Private Haww.'

'Yes, Captain.' Miriallia saluted Murrue Ramius.

Murrue smiled down at her. 'Private Buskirk is leaving the army and I want you to fill in his position as communicator and launcher. Is that okay with you?'

'Yes.' Miriallia replied. 'I'll make sure everything's done right.'

'It's going to be a bloody war, you have to be fully prepared.' Murrue said, sighing as she leaned against the lockers of the changing room.

'I know.' Miriallia whispered, looking down. 'Everything I've witnessed gives me a good idea of what will happen when everything starts.'

Murrue looked at her, then gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder. 'Don't think too much, people die in war and I know what it's like to lose someone you truly love.'

'Captain?' Miriallia looked up, then shook her head. 'I know what you mean, I'll make sure I get my head straight. I don't want anyone dying in front of me if I can help it.'

'One more thing.' Murrue opened one of the lockers and took out a space suit. 'Since we're no longer a member of the Earth Alliance, I thought it was time to release the prisoner. There's no use keeping him in this ship, especially if there's a chance we'd fall. Would you mind bringing him this and his bag of personal belongings we found in Buster? I heard from the cook that you brought him meals during this short period of time so I guess there won't be a problem.'

Miriallia nodded her head slowly as the Captain handed her the space suit. She sighed as the door closed behind her commander. Looking down at the space suit, she sighed even harder. She wasn't looking forward to seeing that jerk again, he was so sarcastic and entertained himself by making fun of her. She had learnt to ignore his mean comments, convincing herself that he was just bored, being locked in a prison cell and all.

Thinking back, he didn't really do anything wrong, just followed commands and decided to save his dear life when Archangel pointed it's canons at Buster by surrendering.

The most important point was he didn't kill Tolle, not directly at least, which made their 'meetings' slightly tolerable. She really didn't want to see him starve to death down there, no one would want to see a captive die on Archangel, there was already too much death.

Walking down the corridors of the battleship, she met Ssigh on the way and found out that the captive's belongings were down at the hanger. She decided against going down to the hanger then to the cells because it was a pretty long walk and she didn't feel like it.

Approaching the cell door, she stared at it for a while before opening it. When she reached his cell, she wasn't surprised to see him sitting on his bed, staring up at her with that signature smirk of his. Annoying if you asked her.

Saying nothing, she entered the code to the digital lock and opened the bars.

'It's a questioning isn't it? You're taking me to another place or what?' He asked, watching as she stepped into the cell.

'No.' Miriallia replied flatly, glaring down at him. 'OMNI is going to attack Orb so Archangel's going into battle again.' She tossed the space suit onto his lap. 'You're released.'

Feeling her mission accomplished, Miriallia turned on her heel and marched out of the cold cell, feeling relieved. Never will she have to see his arrogant face again.

'Hey, wait a minute!' Miriallia frowned as he followed her out of the cells. 'What's going on?'

'I told you.' Miriallia said impatiently, repeating what she had just said. 'There's no use having you locked up here so you better get off the ship.'

'Not that, what I meant was why is Archangel being attacked by OMNI?' he continued to ask.

'Orb is refusing to ally with OMNI.' Miriallia replied, feeling him stop in his tracks.

'What does that mean? You naturals are really idiots.'

'That's really enough.' Miriallia snapped, looking over her shoulder briefly. 'It's going to be a total chaos when the battle starts so sorry but you'll have to deal with the rest yourself.'

'Even so…' He rolled his eyes. 'Where's Buster?'

Miriallia pursed her lips. 'That Mobile Suits was ours, Morgenroete already took it away.'

'What?'

Sighing, she looked over her shoulder again. 'I'm sorry for everything.' She felt the need to apologize, at least for what happened at the infirmary. She had truly lost her mind and she understood that he didn't really do anything wrong, except for maybe his attitude.

Miriallia was about to take another step when he suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her arm. 'You're in this too?'

'Of course!' Miriallia said in irritation, pulling her arm away from his strong grip. 'I'm a part of Archangel's bridgecrew, in charge of the CIC!' Turning, she stomped away. 'Besides, Orb is my homeland.' She suddenly stopped and looked down at her feet. 'I have the responsibility to protect it, protect my family and friends.'

'But – '

'You're personal belongs are in the hanger.' Miriallia interrupted shortly. 'You can get off the ship from there.' She was about to turn the corner when she suddenly stopped and looked back, seeing that he was about to turn the other way. 'Hey!'

'Huh?' he looked back, startled.

Miriallia hesitated a bit before she opened her mouth. 'What's your name?' He blinked and stared at her for a few moments. Seeing this, she looked away. 'Fine with me if you think it's such a big secret.'

'Dearka Elthman.' He said quickly before she turned. 'The name's Dearka.'

Miriallia blinked at him, then nodded and turned the corner. She barracked herself for asking his name. She wasn't supposed to have any emotional attachment to the enemy, but she was secretly grateful that he had given her the excuse to distract herself from thinking too much about Tolle. He did form a good distraction after all with all his taunts and sarcasm.

The war between Orb and OMNI proved to be a bloody one and even with Kira and Freedom on their side, they failed to gain an upper hand, neither could OMNI and Archangel had already been damaged by over 20. It would, in her opinion, take a miracle to retreat, let alone win this battle.

'Fire!' Murrue shouted.

Miriallia couldn't help but stare at her screen, watching as the radar detected another hoard of Mobile Suits heading their way. Reporting this, she closed her eyes as another wave of bombing came, shaking the battleship. She opened her eyes again, just in time to witness a beam of green light cut through the air before them, shooting down a missile heading their way.

'It's Buster!' Ssigh reported from behind her.

_Dearka? _Miriallia craned her neck and widened her eyes. Buster was standing in the shallow water of the coast, his buster rifle set to fire, which he did a minute later, shooting down a hoard of Mobile Suits before him.

'Archangel! Get out of here while you still can!' Dearka's voice came through the communicators.

Staring at the screen with disbelief, Miriallia couldn't help but wonder out loud. 'Why is he doing this?'

He later on proved to be the same annoying idiot she first met in the infirmary, telling her than Athrun was the one who killed Tolle. She knew that even with Athrun dead, nothing could be done, Tolle would not come back from the dead and this was exactly how she told him off. She was annoyed that he had run after her and she closed the door right in his face. Knowing that nothing could be done, he had left her alone to sob.

They weren't exactly friends throughout the expedition of Archangel, but they somehow established a connection, even an understanding. It was he who provided her with a distraction, he who managed to reignite that dead soul inside her ever since Tolle's death, though it was usually reignited with anger and irritation.

With Dearka Elthman around, life on Archangel was more bearable, creating an illusion she hated herself making him a rebound for the loss of her first love. She knew that in the end, her decision to leave hurt, for the both of them.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound'' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 2**

Dearka yawned, watching with one eye closed as the colonel in charge of the disarmament program, Ark Sarc droned on about the details. He wasn't getting much from the man because he was just repeating what Yzak had sent him three days ago. The man was seriously boring him.

'Major Elthman! Are you listening to me?' Colonel Sarc screeched, slamming his hand on his desk.

Dearka almost jumped. 'Yeah, I'm listening. But I've actually gotten the information you just said from Commander Jules beforehand.'

'Fine.' Colonel Sarc scoffed, sitting down again. Looking at his screen, he shook his head.

'What?' Dearka asked, leaning forward slightly.

'_Terrenus_ is doing a disarmament coverage and their photographer has arrived. I have to meet her at the hanger now.' Colonel Sarc replied, standing up. 'We're going to have an interview tomorrow. I've assigned you to accompany her for her chopper shots tomorrow, so report to Lieutenant Brandon at nine sharp at the hanger.'

Standing up, Dearka gave a sharp salute, and then retreated from the room. At least there was something unusual. ZAFT actually agreed to let the media do a coverage? That was huge.

Yawning again, he put his arms over his head and strolled down the hallway. His troops were going to arrive tomorrow afternoon and he'd be as busy as hell then. _I hoped that chopper tour won't last too long,_ he thought, rubbing the side of his head.

Stepping into his room at the quarters of the base, he flipped on the lights and headed directly to the shower. He'd been running around all day, making sure that all the systems were in normal state before the actually deactivation process started. He anticipated it would last for at least two weeks, with all the complicated barriers to break. One wrong command and the whole thing might be activated, and he really didn't want the whole base to explode because of him.

A lot of people had asked why he wasn't commissioned. He could have been, considered he was a topgun in the previous war. But somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to completely commit to the ZAFT. He had a record and despite Yzak's trust, he wasn't so sure of himself. Besides, being enlisted would save him a lot of managing shit. He wasn't managing material anyway.

When he heard the communicator ring from outside, Dearka quickly rinsed himself and threw on a robe.

'Yes?'

'Major Elthman, please be reminded that you have been assigned to meet with Lieutenant Brandon at oh nine hundred hours tomorrow, seventh of March. Also your assigned troops have been rescheduled to arrive at fifteen hundred hours on the same day. Please repeat.'

Dearka repeated the information and cut the communication. Looking at his wristwatch, he figured he'd grab a quick dinner before he continued with his dull paperwork. He made a mental note to contact Yzak before eight-thirty.

Rubbing his unruly locks dry, Dearka threw on his uniform and pulled on his boots. He rummaged through his bag, taking out an old copy of _Terrenus,_ and walked out the door. He hated having dinner alone and even if he was, he'd have something to read so that he wouldn't feel stupid, just sitting there with nothing to do.

He remembered how the others, Nicol in particular, made fun of him when they found porn in his room. Yzak, for one, didn't read trash magazines and went for really serious material like literary classics. Nicol always had music pieces stashed in his locker and Athrun preferred magazines about electronics or cars. Rusty was the king of magazines, but he only read _Sniper _and brought every issue with him. He even joked about storing a compartment in his mobile suit so he'd have something to read during their waiting time.

Porn had always been his first choice because, let's face it, if you're not going to have a girl around in the military, porn was his savior.

Thinking back, he felt silly. He didn't like reading porn anymore and preferred knowledge-based magazines like _Terrenus _which had always been his first choice. War really did make one grow.

'Hey, Elthman, you should check out that hot chick in the hanger!' a private of the base called from a few tables at the cafeteria.

'Huh?' Dearka looked up from his magazine. 'There are chicks on this base besides Grand Mama?' Grand Mama was the nickname for the Carpentaria's only female colonel who was over forty.

'Please, don't compare that hot chick to Mama, dude,' Private Reed muttered. 'I just got into some serious shit with her and she's about ready to hunt me down and kick my ass. But hey, that new girl is just hot! I heard she's that _Terrenus_-something photographer!'

'Elthman's taking her for an air tour tomorrow!' Another voice shouted, a comment that generated whistles and catcalls.

_Idiots._ Dearka rolled his eyes. Giving them a weak smile, he turned the page carefully. He was about to leave the cafeteria when he heard someone ask who the photographer was.

'I don't know, sounds like Miliani-something…'

He almost dropped his tray. Miliani Hermance is doing the coverage?

Smiling to himself, he dropped his tray on the counter and left the cafeteria which was starting to pack with people. He was now looking forward to tomorrow's events.

The next morning, however, at six o'clock, Dearka suddenly woke up, his mind choosing to remember _now_ that he had forgotten to do something. As if announcing that he was in major trouble, his computer beeped.

'Damn.' Dearka cursed, crawling out of his bed. It had to be Yzak, he had forgotten to report to him last night.

'Good morning.' Yzak's angry face appeared in the screen. He wasn't really doing a very good job at hiding his anger despite his feign calm voice.

'Sorry' was all Dearka could say, yawning as he threw himself into his chair. He noticed that it was only six in the morning and cursed himself for not calling his commander last night.

'I'll deal with that later,' Yzak seethed, then calmed somewhat. 'How's it going?'

'Fine.' Dearka said in a slightly coarse voice, running his hand through his messy hair. 'I'm a little worried about the team you're putting together for me, though. The decoding can take ages if you don't give me the experts. If anything goes wrong, there's a good chance that it will never be deactivated. You know how dangerous Carpentaria's self-detonation system is.'

Yzak nodded. 'I know.' He too ran his fingers briefly through his straight hair before pulling at the ends in a gesture of frustration. 'Damn, I wish Hahnenfuss was there.'

'When's her mission over again?'

'Not for another month.' Yzak muttered.

'Whatever.' Dearka sighed. 'I'm not going to be of much use until you send me my team. Do you have the list?'

'Sent it to you.' Yzak continued to mutter. 'You were supposed to review it _last _night.'

'Sorry.' Dearka said sheepishly. Opening his mail, he looked at the list and was satisfied that most of them were the pros. 'Thanks.'

'I wanted to send in T.C. but he's off for three days so no luck.' Yzak said. 'Send in the report when the whole thing is dealt with. They're scheduled to arrive at fifteen hours.'

'Got it.'

'And report to me, Major.' Yzak reminded with teeth clenched once more. 'I'm already busy as it is.'

'See you haven't slept in ages.' Dearka commented, raising his eyebrows. 'The council's giving you another headache.'

'It's always been that _same_ headache.' Yzak seethed. 'It's turning into a complete nightmare, mind you.'

Dearka shrugged. 'Sorry about that.'

'You do one more thing late and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass, got it?' Yzak threatened, pointing a finger at his friend and subordinate.

Dearka gave a lazy salute.

'You're hopeless.' Was all he heard before the connection was terminated.

Shaking his head repeatedly, he stumbled across his room and dropped onto his bed again, and it wasn't until eight-thirty that was he woken up by his last reminder. Springing to his feet, he cleaned himself quickly and threw on his uniform, not bothering to button up the whole thing.

Rushing towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast, he ran into Private Reed and his friends who'd just finished their morning routines.

'Hey Elthman! She's over there!' He said, motioning his head across the packed cafeteria.

'What?' Dearka asked with his mouth full.

'You're _date_.' A private who was sitting behind him joked.

Looking up, Dearka saw a small figure disappear into the crowd. It was definitely a girl, and she looked familiar, strangely familiar.

'She's a sweetheart, isn't she?' Reed said, slapping Dearka on the back. 'You get to take her out!'

'I'd gladly trade lives with you.' Dearka muttered, standing up, 'I wouldn't mind letting you do all the decoding for the disarmament dealie.'

Looking at his watch, he cursed at the time. He only had ten minutes and the hanger was _way _across the other side of the base.

'See you guys,' Dearka said quickly, then rushed out of the cafeteria, cursing himself for not waking up on time. He had always been told off by his bad sense of time, usually being the last one present, although he was always on time despite the fact that he needed to rush every time.

'Major Elthman!' Lieutenant Brandon, the tour guide snapped when Dearka rushed into the hanger – just in time.

'Dearka Elthman reporting to duty, sir!' Dearka saluted.

Sighing, Brandon looked around. 'Where's Miss Hermance?'

'Hermance?' Dearka repeated, his eyebrows furrowing while fixing his collar.

'Yes.' Brandon said impatiently. 'The photographer from _Terrenus_. Oh, there you are!' He walked behind the helicopter that was parked in the huge hanger. That was when Dearka heard the sound of a camera snapping.

'I'm sorry, It's the habit of a photographer.'

Dearka walked forward, in time to see that oh-so-familiar face appear from behind the camera.

* * *

Miriallia sat up abruptly at the sound of her annoyingly loud alarm clock. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes like a baby, trying to comprehend her whereabouts.

She was at Carpentaria, ZAFT's most important base on Earth.

Taking a deep breath, she threw the covers away and stood up, stretching while yawning loudly. Flipping on the lights, she drew open the curtains just in time for the sun to rise. Grabbing her camera, she walked out into the balcony and took a few snaps.

It had been her habit to take pictures of the sunrise and sunset of every place she went for photo shoots. Looking back at her records, every sunrise and sunset had a different feeling and inspiration, a record of her feelings then.

Yawning again, Miriallia shivered at the morning breeze and dodged back into the warmth of her room at the guest quarters of the base. Yesterday had been quite tiring and she wasn't really used to the food on the base. Another thing she wasn't quite comfortable with was how the soldiers on the base looked at her as if they haven't seen a woman in ages. This had happened before during her trips to other bases but it was really scary, especially when she was alone.

Brushing her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't exactly pretty, but she wasn't bad looking either. For a person who runs around all the time, she definitely wasn't bad looking. Her hair had grown behind her shoulders and she had to tie up her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. Her skin was still fairly pale, something she was grateful for, but her hands were a bit calloused from all the chemicals she had to handle in the dark room and the harsh climate from different places.

Spitting out the water, Miriallia wiped her mouth and changed quickly. Sitting on her bed, she took out a few cameras and started to fiddle with them while munching on some crackers she had brought. She was going to do aerial shots from a helicopter today and she had to make sure she had the right camera and lenses.

Her skill had improved much during these two years and she was pretty much a pro at this photo taking business. She realized that after her expedition with Archangel, she couldn't make herself sit in an office or at a desk for too long. She had to walk places and see the world, she had to make her busy so that unpleasant memories wouldn't sneak in.

But sometimes, they still did.

Glancing at her watch, it was almost eight-thirty. Stretching, she quickly stuffed the necessary equipment and put on her gloves. Before walking out the door, she made a mental note to take a sunset shot before she left the base. She had time, though, as she was scheduled to stay for five days.

Ignoring the stares, she walked through the corridors, reviewing her agenda for the day in her head. She was supposed to meet the lieutenant at the hanger in twenty minutes and she had no clue to which hanger she should go. Stopping a cadet on the way, she asked for directions and found that it was practically way across the base.

'Miss Hermance, is it?' a tall man in a white ZAFT uniform asked.

'Yes,' Miriallia said, shaking his hand. 'Miliani Hermance.'

'Yes, I've heard of you. I'm Lieutenant Brandon and I'll be taking you on the chopper today.'

'Thank you so much.' Miriallia said, looking up at the chopper. 'So what's in our agenda today?'

'Since you wanted to take some aerial shots, I figured we'd better survey the whole base which would take at least two hours.' Lieutenant Brandon said, looking down at a file. 'We're scheduled to take off at nine, but we're still waiting for someone.'

Miriallia raised her eyebrows. 'Who?'

'Another officer who is also in charge of the specific disarmament program you're covering. He was just transferred from PLANT.'

Miriallia nodded. 'Do you mind me taking a few shots of this chopper while we're waiting?'

Brandon nodded. 'Go ahead, we still have five minutes.'

Nodding her head, she walked around the chopper and knelt down to take a snap. Stepping back, she started taking serial shots from different angles and was so absorbed that she didn't hear Brandon calling her.

'Miss Hermance! We're about ready to take off.'

'I'm sorry, it's the habit of a photographer.' Miriallia said sheepishly, taking one more shot. Removing the camera from her eyes, she was about to apologize again but could only stare, dumbfounded, when she saw who was standing beside Brandon. He was equally shocked as well.

'Major Elthman, this is the photographer from Terrenus, Miliani Hermance. Miss Hermance, this is Major Elthman and he'll be answering questions concerning the self-detonation system.' Brandon quickly introduced.

'…Miriallia?' Dearka asked, not to sure if he was seeing things right.

'It's been a long time,' Miriallia said, looking down at her camera. Never in a million years would she have expected _him_ to be here. Shock held her motionless; she didn't know how to act around him.

'You two know each other?' Brandon asked, looking back at forth.

'Yes, but we haven't met in a long time.' Miriallia said quickly, turning to Brandon. 'I believe it's time, Lieutenant.'

'I believe so.' He said, glancing at his watch. 'Let's go.'

Miriallia felt increasingly chilled as Dearka climbed into the chopper. There was a pilot seated already and Brandon sat beside him, leaving the space at the back beside her empty for Dearka. She didn't dare look at him and forced herself to look out the window. Berating herself for acting like a complete idiot, she forced herself to focus on the work before her.

'You're in charge of the self-detonation system, Major Ethlman?' Miriallia asked, turning back to Dearka, who looked at her, startled.

'Yes,' he replied. 'The first step for the whole disarmament program is deactivating the self-detonation system. It's been a big issue ever since the Josh-A incident two years ago.' He averted his eyes slightly. 'I take it you remember that, Miss Hermance.'

'Of course I do.' Miriallia said softly, looking away again.

For the next hour, there was nothing but business talk between them while Miriallia busied herself with her photo-taking. She kicked herself mentally for being so conscious of his presence. He was remarkably cool around her and answered her questions mechanically. She wasn't exactly comfortable with that, either.

'Well, I guess that ends this morning's program, Miss Hermance.' Brandon said as the chopper landed. 'You're interview with Colonel Sarc will be at three-thirty and someone will escort you.'

MIriallia nodded and made a dash for the door, feeling suffocated by the ride. She didn't know if it was because of the confined space or because of Dearka. She was in such a jumble that she tripped and would have fallen flat on her face if it weren't for Dearka pulling her back.

'I'm sorry.' Miriallia stammered, stumbling backwards.

'You know your way back to the guest quarters?' Brandon asked as he stepped out of the chopper.

'I know, thank you very much.' Miriallia said quickly. Bowing her head, she turned and walked out of the hanger quickly with her head down the entire time. She found herself breaking into a run once she was out of their sight and it seemed like forever until she reached her room. Keying in her door number with trembling hands, she stumbled in and dropped to the floor, her heart pounding faster and faster.

'This isn't happening,' Miriallia whispered to herself. 'This isn't happening…'

But realization was finally hitting her. It was Dearka Elthman, the same person she met on Archangel, the same person she tried to stab, the same person who annoyed her endlessly, the same person she–-

Miriallia heard the thump of her bag dropping heavily onto the floor. Looking down, she saw tears dripping onto her palm. When the trembling started, she slid to the floor and held herself tightly. Shame began to pour into her and she couldn't help but cry.

It was him, Dearka Elthman, the person she slept with during their last night on Archangel and irrevocably, completely left the next morning.

* * *

'What's wrong with her?' Brandon raised her eyebrows as they watched Miriallia stumble out of the hanger. He turned to Dearka. 'You know her, right?'

Dearka nodded, watching as she disappeared around the corner. Clenching his teeth, he was about to walk away when the pilot suddenly called him.

'Miss Hermance left this on the seat.' The pilot said, handing him a disc that had 'Terrenus' labeled on it.

'I'll return this to her since I'm going to meet her this afternoon.' Brandon volunteered, reaching for it.

'I'll give it to her,' Dearka said bluntly, snatching it before it could trade hands. Without another word, he stomped out of the hanger, leaving a surprised Brandon behind.

It was _her_, it was truly Miriallia Haww from Archangel. It was a complete shock to find that she was actually the famous war photographer Miliani Hermance, but then again, he probably should have guessed.

'Damn it!' Dearka grumbled, punching his fist into the wall of the corridor. He wasn't stupid enough to miss that appalled look on her face. It was obvious that she didn't want to see him and just the thought of it made him sick. Was he_ that_ horrible? Why did she keep running away from him?

Just when he'd resigned himself to thinking there would never be anything between them, fate had them meet each other here. Did this mean he still had a chance? Or was God just trying to make his life more miserable by making him see her walk out of his life again?

'What took you so long, Elthman?' Colonel Sarc demanded when Dearka walked into the conference room.

Ignoring him, Dearka took his seat while nodding at the other team members who had just arrived at the base. Throughout the briefing, however, he didn't get a word Sarc said and found himself getting more and more upset with the situation. Miriallia was on the same base as him; just the thought of this made him both happy and furious.

She had left him that morning two years ago without bothering to say goodbye or at least explain. Even a note would have made his life easier. It was that very night two years ago that fixed him to that point, unable to move on completely. He knew she didn't want herself to be found by him so he hadn't attemptd to look for her. Even if he did try to track her down, he wouldn't have been able to find her because she was never reported to stay for long at home in Orb.

In the past two years, he had forcefully pushed himself to stop thinking of her and, for the most part, he thought he'd done a pretty good job even if he hadn't moved on, but seeing her again made him realize that he had done nothing but linger over the mystery and irresolution she'd left behind.

Sure, they never really acted like friends back then but they weren't exactly strangers either. He thought they had established a special connection; they had, after all, gone through things ordinary people wouldn't have. She had always been so cold to him and if it weren't for that night, he would have never admitted that he actually fell for her. He didn't really want to make himself feel stupid for liking someone who wouldn't fall for him in return. That night had been her first time, and this had led him to think that he actually meant something to her. He certainly hadn't been so sure about that the next morning, though.

After all this time, he decided he didn't want to know.

'I don't want to know,' Dearka muttered to himself in affirmation, berating himself, all the while letting his feet lead him to the guest quarters where Miriallia was staying.

Convincing himself that he only wanted to return the disc she left on the chopper earlier, he reached out one hand and was about to ring the buzzer when the door suddenly slid open and he came face to face with Miriallia herself. He wasn't prepared for this at all and did nothing but stare at her. Miriallia didn't notice his startled preoccupation, too shocked to see him standing at her door.

'You – you were looking for me?' Miriallia stammered, dropping her head as she suddenly found her shoes very interesting.

She was still the Miriallia he knew from Archangel, but she had grown to become a very attractive woman. She had let her hair grown long and it hung below her shoulders. But she still had that sorrowful air around her.

'You left this in the chopper this morning.' Dearka snapped out of it and held up the disc.

At the sight of the disc, Miriallia nearly wanted to cry as she grabbed it with both hands. She had been looking for it since she got back from the chopper. It contained the materials for part of her photo collection and there were a lot of photos stored in it that she could never take again.

'Thank you so much.' Miriallia said, biting her lips. 'I've been looking for it all over the place.'

They stood there in the hallway in awkward silence. Miriallia had dropped her head again while Dearka continued to study her with his sharp eyes, willing her to open her mouth.

'How long will you be here?' Dearka finally asked.

'Five days.' Miriallia said softly, still refusing to look at him.

'How was the interview?' Dearka continued, gritting his teeth.

'It – it was okay.' Miriallia replied in a stuttered voice, clutching her hands tightly.

Sighing, Dearka took a step backwards. 'I guess you don't want me around.'

At that, Miriallia looked up abruptly and saw the pain in his eyes. 'I – '

'I won't bother you then.' Dearka interrupted, bowing his head slightly. He was about to leave when Miriallia suddenly pulled at the sleeve of his green uniform.

'I'm sorry, it's just been such a long time.' Miriallia said in a low voice, lowering her head again.

'I'm sure it is.' Dearka murmured, turning back when she let go.

'Do you, uh, are you free now?' Miriallia asked.

Dearka raised his eyebrows, then nodded. 'There's a café at the top floor of the guest quarters, we can get something to drink there.'

Nodding, Miriallia rushed into her room to put down the disc and grab her jacket. As she stepped out, she made sure her door was locked.

'Come on.'

* * *

'A latte, please.' Miriallia said to the waitress.

'Decaf.' Dearka ordered. Leaning back as the waitress left the table, he watched as Miriallia gazed out the window at the night view of the base.

'I wish I had my camera with me.' Miriallia murmured, rubbing her fingers together.

'You can take pictures tomorrow.' Dearka suggested. 'Or you can go up to the roof, the view's better up there.'

'Really?' Miriallia asked hopefully, placing her hand on the glass. She gave Dearka a small smile when he nodded a 'yes'.

'How've you been?' Dearka asked.

'Can't complain.' Miriallia replied, giving him another small smile. 'I work for _Terrenus_ as a photographer, get to travel around, see the world and make money.'

'But where do you stay?' Dearka asked.

'I have an apartment back at Orb, near my parents.' Miriallia said. 'I'm hardly ever there though. I spend almost nine months out of Orb and I only come back on calls from the publisher. My mom's been nagging me about it, saying that she's seen me even less than when I was on Archangel. How about you?'

Dearka shrugged. 'Can't complain either.'

'Still in ZAFT I see.' Miriallia commented, raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah, I use to be commissioned during the war but I'm now enlisted.' Dearka replied, seeing Miriallia's confused face. 'I'm not a topgun anymore, as you can see. Changed back to regular status. It's better actually, less stuff to worry about. Yzak, the friend I mentioned to you before--'

'The one who said you betrayed him?' Miriallia asked.

Dearka nodded. 'He's been promoted to colonel, white uniform and all, plus he's in the ZAFT senior council which makes his shit double. Compared to him, it's like I'm on a holiday.'

Miriallia giggled. 'Sometimes I think I'm on a holiday too, especially when my sister keeps complaining about her nine to five to me through my mails.'

'You get to travel around the world, of course it's better than sitting in a goddamn office.' Dearka smirked. 'But believe me, I haven't had a formal holiday for four months already.'

'Poor you.' Miriallia teased as the waitress came with their latte and decaf.

Dearka smiled, and was about to reach for a bag of brown sugar when Miriallia handed him two. He stared at the packets of sugar for a split second before taking them, very aware of their fingers brushing against each other. 'I see you still remember that I'm a sweet tooth.'

Miriallia looked down at her latte and smiled. 'How could I forget, Lieutenant Fllaga always complained to me about you stealing his sweets.'

'He did?' Dearka widened his eyes. 'What do you know. I always thought I did a good job in covering my tracks. I mean, they're always lying around.' He sprinkled the brown sugar into his coffee and brought it to his lips. 'So how's everybody, I've lost contact with most of them.'

'Well,' Miriallia looked down at her latte. 'Kira and Lucas are living at the orphanage, taking care of the kids there. They're doing okay I guess, I visited them once six months ago when I was doing some business in that area. The only one I still have contact with, really, is Cagalli and I get the details from her. Captain Ramius and Waltfeld are working for Orb now and so are most of the crew. Sai, you remember, a friend of Kira's and myself, is back at school and living in Orb.' She looked out the window again. 'Cagalli has taken her father's position in Orb and Athrun's her bodyguard. That's about it.'

Dearka looked at Miriallia momentarily before asking another question. 'Do you know where Fllaga's grave is?'

Miriallia looked at him in surprise.

'It's nothing.' Dearka gave her a small smile. 'It's just that during those days in Archangel, he and I were more or less partners in the battlefield, I'd like to pay a tribute to him some time.'

Miriallia smiled back. 'I heard it's in Orb, but I don't know where exactly.'

'I've only had contact with Athrun so far, it seems like he's doing okay with his princess.' Dearka smiled briefly at his own comment, and then put down his cup.

They turned silent, both busy with their own thoughts. Neither of them dared to bring up the subject of their last meeting. He really wanted to ask, but he didn't have the guts to. The rejection was obvious and he wouldn't put hopes on anything changing right at that moment.

Dearka watched Miriallia tighten her hold on her cup. 'Do you… Are you single?'

He was taken aback by the seemingly out-of-the-blue question, and wondered whether he should be angry or just plain annoyed. 'Yeah, but flings now and then, nothing serious.'

Miriallia also nodded and gave herself a small smile.

They hung out for another half hour before the café had to close and they were forced to leave. Miriallia didn't know if she felt relieved or disappointed. Seeing Dearka again, the tough girl she created during these two years of traveling sort of just melted away and she felt like vulnerable Private Haww again, CIC of Archangel, always in need of protection, in need of Dearka's protection.

'Good night.' Dearka said as they approached her room.

'Good night.' Miriallia replied softly, her head bowed slightly as she opened her door.

Dearka looked down at her, willing her to just get inside. He was happy to see her again, but wasn't too happy at how she acted around him. It was as if he was a plague or something.

Miriallia looked up suddenly. 'Did you…?'

'What?'

'Did you get the invitation from Cagalli?' Miriallia finally asked.

Dearka blinked. 'The invitation to the banquet at Orb, the one in two weeks?'

Miriallia nodded yes.

'Yeah, but I declined it, there's no way I can get a holiday for that function.' Dearka said, shaking his head. 'Yzak will have my head.'

'Oh.' Miriallia looked down again, much to Dearka's annoyance. 'I was just wondering if I'd see you again sometime.'

'Oh.' Was Dearka's slightly surprised response.

'Well, good night then, take care.' Miriallia smiled up at him, then closed the door before Dearka could say anything.

Turning around, she slid to the floor, her back to the door.

_'Are you single?' _

_'No, but flings now and then, nothing serious.' _

She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. She was happy, happy that despite her leaving him, abandoning him, he still moved on without her, still did what he liked and not let the past get in the way of things, of personal pleasures.

This was what she saw, what she hoped during all this time… right?

Outside, Dearka barely fought the urge to pull out his pistol and shoot the door down.

What did she mean by 'if he was single'? She expected him to be a bastard and just move on without acknowledging what had happened between them? He had feelings for her, feelings that never left him alone during these two lonely years. Or did she think that she was nothing but a fling?

_Damn it!_ Dearka cursed mentally. This bothered him to no end and he was tired of wondering whether or not he meant something to her. He wanted her to give a damn, wanted her to feel jealous when he talked about his flings, wanted her to actually feel what he felt. She was like a chronic disease and thoughts of her were slowly eating away at him. He needed answers, he needed to know if her heart had any room for him, if he was still a goddamn rebound from her dead boyfriend…

He was going to get those answers, and no one was going to get in the way.

**End of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound'' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 3**

'You've got to be kidding me, Dearka.' Yzak looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

'I'm not,' Dearka replied seriously, sitting down on the sofa in Yzak's PLANT office.

'Well, I can tell you that there's no way you can get two weeks off, so forget it.' Yzak gruffed, slamming a pile of files onto his desk. 'You're out of your mind, Dearka. You know this shit isn't going to end anytime soon.'

'Colonel Jule, Major Hahnenfuss is here to report.' Yzak's secretary said through the communicator.

'Send her in.' Yzak eyed Dearka. 'See? You barge in here, when I've got a scheduled meeting with Hahnenfuss, to demand a two-week holiday? You're nuts, Dearka. I've got so much on my plate right now and there's no _way_ I can afford to have one of my subordinates gone, even temporarily!'

The door to Yzak's office opened and Shiho Hahnenfuss came in. Stepping forward, Shiho saluted Yzak. 'Major Hahnenfuss, reporting.'

'Right on time.' Yzak muttered, motioning his head towards Dearka.

Shiho looked at the both of them. 'What's up, children?'

Yzak threw his hands in the air. 'This idiot here wants a two-week leave; tell him, Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho's jaw dropped open. 'No…'

Yzak raised his eyebrows. 'See?'

'No way!' Shiho said firmly, eyeing Yzak. 'There's too much! I've already sweated my guts on L4 and if anyone should get a two-weeker it should be _me!_'

Glaring now at Shiho, Yzak fumed, 'Don't even count on it!'

Shiho laughed. 'Let's just hear the poor guy out.'

'No!' Yzak insisted. 'There's no way I'm going to let him off!'

'Fine.' Dearka shrugged, reaching into his uniform. 'It's either you give me a two-week holiday, or I quit right now.'

Shiho arched her eyebrows and watched Dearka stand up. 'You're serious.'

Yzak narrowed his eyes to slits and watched as Dearka stepped forward, waving an envelope between his fingers. '…Are you threatening me?'

'No, I'm _asking_ you, but doing this makes things much easier for me.' Dearka replied, sitting down again.

'What's going on?' Yzak asked, leaning back in his chair. 'It's not like you to come charging in after a mission and asking, no, scratch that, _threatening_ me to let you off.'

'I need a break.' Dearka said vaguely, crossing his arms with the letter sticking out of his grasp.

'Who _doesn't?_' Shiho muttered, throwing herself onto the sofa, tossing her file onto the empty space beside her.

'Is it because of that _Terrenus_ photographer you met at Carpentaria?' Yzak asked.

Dearka looked up, eyebrows furrowed. 'Were you putting me under surveillance?'

'I have _everyone_ under surveillance.' Yzak replied shortly.

'True story there.' Shiho muttered, crossing her legs.

'And besides,' Yzak gave Shiho a glare, 'I get reports directly from Carpentaria, do you think I'm stupid enough to not observe the slightest details? Come on, I've known you for more than a decade. You've done nothing but work your ass off for the last two years, and frankly, I don't see you having a very healthy personal life either.'

Dearka snorted. 'You're one to talk.'

'Who is this girl?' Yzak opened a file. '"Miriallia Haww."'

'What do you_ not_ know about her?' Dearka asked sarcastically. He knew that ZAFT would've definitely checked the publisher before they let the media get their hands on the program.

'Nothing other than that she's a war photographer. Her past is blank here.' Yzak said, closing the file. 'But I heard that you know her; don't tell me you met her during the war?'

'ZAFT couldn't find her information?' Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Is that even possible?'

'Who is she?' Yzak repeated. 'Look, I'm just asking as a friend since this obviously has something to do with your personal life.'

'This does not concern her.' Dearka insisted. 'I just want a break from this shit, so either give me what I want or let me quit.'

'Dearka…' Yzak shot a glance at Shiho, who shrugged.

'Fine.' Dearka muttered, pursing his lips. 'She was a member of Archangel, I met her there when I was imprisoned. Satisfied?'

Yzak looked up at him for a second before smirking. 'There's more to it than that.'

'What do you want?' Dearka growled, glaring at him.

Yzak shrugged. 'If you give me a good reason, I _might_ consider letting you off.'

Dearka grunted, acquiesced. 'She was a mobile suits controller. Remember when Athrun self-detonated Aegis? During that battle, her boyfriend was killed, by Athrun.'

Yzak raised his eyebrows.

'She tried to kill me that day when I was in their infirmary,' Dearka continued, closing his eyes. 'Came after me with a knife, almost got me. I was thrown into the cell after that and somehow she ended up freeing me before the battle between OMNI and Orb started.'

'…Impressive…' Shiho murmured, idly playing with her fingers.

'You were friends with her?' It sounded more like a statement than a question from Yzak's mouth.

Dearka shook his head. 'I don't know _what _we are. One day she would be colder than ice and the next day she'd actually come and ask me how I was doing. It was weird; I really didn't know how to put our "relationship."'

'You slept with her.' It was definitely a statement.

Shiho nearly choked on her saliva.

Dearka opened his eyes and looked at steadily at Yzak. 'You do have excellent targeting instincts, Commander Jule, but sometimes it is_ not _appreciated.'

Yzak ignored that. 'What do you want to do?'

'Nothing.' Dearka replied shortly. 'Like I said, I just want a break.'

'Okay.' Yzak said, a bit too quickly, much to Dearka's surprise. Shaking her head, Shiho crossed her arms.

'You sure?' Dearka asked carefully.

Yzak shrugged. 'Two weeks, right?' He scribbled something on a piece of paper and called in his secretary. 'Send this to personnel, Major Elthman will take a two-week leave of absence; make sure personnel approves it, direct orders from Commander Jules.'

'Yes, Colonel.'

'Let's just say you owe me one, okay.' Yzak said after his secretary left the room.

'I owe you one, big time.' Dearka muttered, standing up.

'Be careful Dearka.' Yzak warned. 'Don't forget you have your cousin to worry about.'

Dearka rolled his eyes. 'There's nothing between me and Eneta, how many times do I have to repeat myself…"

Yzak shrugged. 'That's what your Father says in the council.'

'Tell him to shut up then.' Dearka snapped.

'Say hi to the little lady for me champ.' Shiho joked when Dearka passed by her, giving him a playful wink.

'There's _nothing_.' Dearka hissed, glaring down at her. Shiho just shrugged.

'Dearka.' Yzak looked up from his desk before Dearka stepped out of his office. He had been pondering on this question for a long time now, two years to be exact, but he still couldn't figure it out.

'What?' Dearka asked impatiently.

'Did you join Archangel because of her?' Yzak asked, looking steadily at him.

Dearka paused for a moment before he shook his head. 'No; you think too much.'

'No?' Shiho smirked when the door clicked shut beside her. Standing up, she walked towards Yzak's desk.

'Really, he should be honest with himself. I really don't care if he lies to me.' Yzak muttered, sitting back. 'He really shouldn't lie to himself, I mean, look at him!'

'Give the dude a break.' Shiho said, tossing the file she'd been holding onto Yzak's desk.

'What's the shit this time?' Yzak asked, eyeing the file as if it were poison.

Shiho sighed and sat down. 'Big shit.'

* * *

'Dearka Elthman, is it?' 

Dearka looked up and saw Mwu La Fllaga floating in front of him. He was doing some adjustments after talking to Murdock and his fingers were flying across the keyboard in Buster's cockpit. It had been three days since they're arrival in space and he had been busy with the last adjustments of his Mobile Suits. He was rather depending on it for survival.

'Yeah.' Dearka said, stopping. 'Is something wrong?'

Mwu shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. 'Just wanted to get to know the guy whose ass I kept kicking during the previous battles.'

'Hey!' Dearka pointed a finger at him. 'I was kicking your ass, not you kicking mine.'

'Right.' Mwu smirked, looking up.

Dearka snorted. 'What do you want?'

'I'm just going to be straight here.' Mwu said, stepping his foot down and crossing his arms. 'It's hard for us to trust you if you don't declare your stand. You are, after all, from ZAFT.'

Dearka stared at him for a second before looking down again. Sighing, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. 'You know, I've been avoiding that question. When we were still at Orb, the enemy was OMNI so I didn't really care, they are, after all, ZAFT's enemy so I thought it was the same. Now, I'm not so sure.'

'There's a big chance your going to fight ZAFT or even your former comrades.' Mwu said seriously. 'I want to trust you; I want the _whole crew_ to trust you, so you better decide for yourself. I really don't care what uniform you wear, all I care is what your mind tells you.'

'Care to give me some guidance?' Dearka asked dryly.

Mwu shrugged and sat down with his legs crossed. 'You had a chance to leave Orb before the fight started, why didn't you leave?'

Dearka's eyes widened slightly. He looked down at his hands and bit his lower lip. 'I don't know.'

'Come on.' Mwu cajoled. 'There's got to be something that made you fight with Archangel. You had a chance to leave, and if you were an absolutely loyal ZAFT soldier then you would have headed back to Carpentaria with or without Buster. You had another chance to do so before we headed for space, but instead you followed us. There's got to be a reason.'

He had a reason, but he didn't want to admit it to himself, let alone admit it to Mwu La Fllaga, a total stranger.

He had been pondering on this question for the past three days and had not yet come to a full conclusion. When he finally had the chance to sit down and let his mind run through the past events, things started to look a little twisted.

He first surrendered to Archangel, was almost killed by one if its privates then thrown into a prison cell for three weeks, feeling nothing but the impacts resulting from Archangel's vigorous battles. He was later released and yet he decided against going back to ZAFT and broke into Morgenroete, looting Buster. He'd helped Archangel, defending it from lethal attacks; the same Archangel he had initially tried to shoot down.

It didn't really make sense that he, a ZAFT soldier, would fight alongside with Orb, a neutral country, let alone Archangel, a former OMNI craft. So technically the two were neutral now, but was he? He was, after all, still a ZAFT soldier and a PLANT affiliate. He'd decided to join ZAFT because he wanted to protect PLANT from the Earth Alliance; killing was his ultimate mission and he had to kill in order to survive. He realized that it had come to a point where it seemed to be just killing, period, and he had lost track of the real intentions.

Now, he had time to reorganize his thoughts. Archangel's participation in the battle against OMNI on the side of Orb told him that death was inevitable and even simple-minded naturals like Miriallia Haww fought under commands and strived to protect what she believed in. What did _he_ believe in then?

He had to sort this out, and he had an innate gut feeling that he'd be fighting Yzak in the near future, something he dreaded.

What he did know was, he didn't want Miriallia to die. He really couldn't and wouldn't. It may be an impulsive feeling, but it was strong. She was a simple girl who had a simple life but was drawn into war. It all started because of their raid at Heliopolis. She lost her home, her ordinary life and even her boyfriend. He wouldn't let her lose her life if he could help it.

'There's someone I want to protect.' Dearka finally said.

Mwu's eyebrows furrowed. 'Someone besides PLANT? That's weird; you know anyone here?'

Dearka glared at him. 'I prefer not to answer that question.'

Mwu frowned. 'This person gives you every reason to fight against ZAFT, against PLANT?'

Dearka shrugged. 'Maybe. Look, all I know is, I can't fight with people who just kill and that's what I see in both OMNI and ZAFT.'

'True story.' Mwu's lips then curved into a smirk as he floated into Buster's cockpit and put one hand on his shoulder, much to Dearka's surprise. 'Is Miriallia by any chance the one you want to protect?'

Dearka felt his face heat up as he stared at Mwu's smug face. 'Who gave you that impression?'

'I heard she had sent you meals.' Mwu said, his eyes narrowing.

'No.' Dearka denied, looking down at his keyboard. 'Now get out.'

'Lieutenant!' Dearka's heart skipped a beat at the voice and almost jumped out of his seat.

Mwu merely laughed and shook Dearka's shoulder. 'I don't mind you lying to me, fellow, but don't lie to yourself, okay?'

Biting his lip, Dearka watched Mwu float away, meeting Miriallia in mid-air.

'Captain Ramius wants to see you at the bridge.' Miriallia said, saluting him.

Mwu frowned. 'Why didn't she just use the communicator?'

'I volunteered since I'm off duty for the next eight hours.' Miriallia replied. 'Besides, Captain Ramius said it wasn't really that urgent.'

'Okey-doke.' Mwu gave her shoulder a friendly pat. 'Get some sleep, okay, we don't know when we have to fight.'

'Yes, sir.' Miriallia saluted him with a sweet smile. Watching him float down towards the entrance, she turned and looked at Dearka, who blinked, then looked down, typing away furiously. Snorting, Miriallia was about to turn around and leave but stopped and looked down. Sighing, she took a chocolate bar out of her pocket and floated towards Buster's cockpit.

'What is this?' Dearka looked down at Miriallia's hand.

'A chocolate bar.' Miriallia said impatiently, letting it go. 'I get that you haven't eaten anything since lunch, I don't want a hungry soldier defending Archangel, so here.'

At the word 'chocolate', Dearka's eyes nearly lit up. 'Thank you.'

Pursing her lips, Miriallia turned and pushed her feet against the rim of the cockpit. Dearka's eyes followed until she disappeared through the gate of the hanger. Shaking his head, he ripped open the chocolate bar, realizing that he was indeed hungry.

'What are you eating over there, kid?' Murdock asked as he floated by, pulling a keyboard behind him.

'Chocolate bar.' Dearka said with his mouth full.

'Sweet?' Merdock asked, winking.

Dearka gave him a thumbs-up, winking back. 'Very.'

* * *

'Cagalli, this is really more than I can stand.' Miriallia complained as the seamstress almost pricked her ankle. 

'Hey! I'm pretty much in the same situation!' Cagalli Yula Athha grunted as another seamstress told her to hold still.

'I'm so glad I brought my own clothes.' Lucas Clyne smiled as Haro flipped around beside her.

Miriallia sighed and pursed her lips. 'I would if I had the money, but unfortunately I don't. And I promised to come because Cagalli said there would be free clothes!'

'And not because you haven't seen your friends in over a year?' Cagalli said in mock disbelief. 'I can't believe it!'

'And because of that too.' Miriallia said quickly. 'But still, this is just--_ouch!_'

'I'm sorry.' The seamstress murmured. 'Lucky this dress is red!'

Miriallia rolled her eyes and made a face at Cagalli and Lucas, who both laughed out loud.

Miriallia hadn't exactly been friends with the two girls back at Archangel, especially Cagalli. She had always been very rough which, at that time, scared her. During their time at Orb when Archangel was in for repairs the first time at Morgenroete, they had sort of got to know each other more. After Archangel left Orb, a lot of things had happened and they both had their own problems to deal with after that.

She had met Lacus the first time when her lifepod was dragged back to Archangel by Kira at the Junius 7 site. Knowing that Fllay refused to spend time with her, Ssigh and Kira had asked her to keep Lacus company since she wasn't as busy as the others. During that short period of time, Miriallia had gotten to know Lacus better.

Both girls intimidated Miriallia because they were more or less nobles and she was just an ordinary student from Heliopolis. She was happy that Cagalli had taken the time to visit her the first month after she was discharged from Archangel, but she'd never told anyone what happened that night.

'Cagalli, do you know where Lieutenant Fllaga's grave is?' Miriallia suddenly asked. They had retired to the den of Cagalli's mansion.

Cagalli cocked her head. 'At Orb, Unass Memorial Cemetary. Why?'

'Nothing, I was just curious.' Miriallia said, looking down at her cup of tea.

'I don't know exactly where, you'll have to ask Murrue,' Cagalli said. 'Haro! Stop getting into my face!'

'Haro really likes you.' Lucas smiled.

'More like it hates me.' Cagalli complained. 'It gets in my face every time I want to eat!'

Miriallia smiled, watching as a bunch of Haros bounced around the den. She had arrived about two and a half weeks ago and it had been an added week before since her meeting with Dearka. She hadn't seen him again after their little chat at the coffee house and she was lying if she didn't wonder why. But then again, she wouldn't know what to say or how to act if he had found her again after that. There was already too much embarrassment and awkwardness between them.

After her trip to Carpentaria, she had immediately returned home and was greeted with a very worried mother, a happy father, an angry sister and a frowning twin brother. It had been eight months since she'd left home and her mother had insisted that she live at their place. She had not had the time to go check on her own apartment and she reckoned that it was covered with dust already.

The past two weeks have been fairly relaxing for her compared to her constant traveling. She had caught up with her friends and had a few meetings with her editor. Besides that, she would be found either doing her work for the collection at her parents' house or helping her mother n the kitchen despite being a cooking idiot. She had missed her mother's cooking very much

'It's getting late, I have to go.' Miriallia said as the sun started to set, the dim glow of the sun diffusing softly into the room.

The two girls walked her to the door. 'Take care, don't forget to come early so that we can get you dressed up, a privilege for friends only.' Cagalli said, winking.

'Do you two have plans for the night?' Miriallia asked, checking to see that she had her wallet.

'Kira's picking me up for dinner with his parents.' Lucas said while Haro flew around her shoulders.

'His parents live quite far.' Miriallia commented. 'How about you, Cagalli?'

Cagalli looked away, blushing slightly. 'Nothing really.'

'Athrun's coming over tonight.' Lucas whispered, a surprisingly naughty twinkle in her eyes. 'They're going on a _date_.'

'Lacus!' Cagalli cried.

'I get it.' Miriallia smirked, patting Cagalli on the shoulder. 'Happy humping.'

'Miriallia!' Steam came out of Cagalli's ears and her face flamed to match the color Strike Rouge.

Laughing, Miriallia stepped out of the mansion. Cagalli was still a little girl despite her important position in Orb. She and Athrun made a very happy and adorable couple.

Walking down the pathway, Miriallia decided to go back to her apartment. She was going to move back there anyway and she needed to make sure that it was still on one piece.

While on the train, Miriallia looked out the window, watching as the unfamiliar scenery passed by her. Orb had changed a lot during her absence. The war had destroyed almost half of what Orb used to be; the reconstruction project set in motion since its end, although nearly complete, it now left Orb's landscape altered beyond her recognition.

Things really have changed. She had learned to be less emotional during the last two years. She remembered shooting an outdoor hospital of a war zone for the first time and could not stop crying that night when she looked at her shots again. The repercussions of war were devastating and at one point she'd seriously considered quitting the job. It was, for the most part, a matter of getting use to it, and she'd become proud of the career she chose and the high emotional tolerance she had unconsciously gained.

War did change one's values and belief. She had never imagined being a soldier and fighting in one of history's most ferocious battles. She had lost a lot, and in the end gained a lot, too. Her war experience helped mold her into a more mature and emotionally detached person. She was no longer the young girl who cried whenever a tough situation came, no longer dependant on the people around her, her family, her best friends, her boyfriend The war had told her the importance of trusting herself and depending on herself to survive. Thus far, she had done a good job, and she was going to go on.

Yes, she was going to go on - no matter what.

'Miss Haww, you're finally back!' Ports, the guard of the building she lived in, greeted her while opening the door . The publisher had given her this place as part of her benefit though she barely lived here. It was a nice studio apartment, located at the city center of Orb. She couldn't care less about its price because she didn't have to pay, all she was concerned about was whether it was close to where she worked, because, let's face it, coming home meant working at the office, or at least more frequently that usual.

'Thank you.' Miriallia smiled.

'How long will you be staying?' Ports asked.

'At least three months.' Miriallia said. 'My apartment's still in one piece, right?'

'With me around? Of course!' Ports took his hat off and bowed. 'Have a nice day.'

'You too.' Miriallia responded before entering the lift. At least the guard didn't change much, the old man was still his cheerful self.

Rummaging through her bag, Miriallia managed to locate her keys and opened the door. She winced at the squeaking sound the joints made and coughed when she was greeted with dust in the dark studio.

'I should really just move back home.' Miriallia grumbled, wiping one finger across her kitchen counter. She frowned at the thick coating of dust stuck to her finger and shook her head. 'Ugh,_ every_ time.'

Throwing her heavy bag onto the sofa across from her bed, she dragged herself towards the bathroom. Despite being tired from her visit at Cagalli's, she had to clean up her apartment before she could actually work. She'd be in Orb until her collection was complete and she anticipated at least three weeks of work at the table.

Throwing the cupboard doors open after changing into old work clothes, she pulled out the long-abandoned vacuum and turned it on. It was the least amount she could do since she hated mopping around the house. Besides, the noise made a very good distraction.

For the next hour, she did nothing but vacuum the place and wipe the dusty furniture. She also changed her bed sheets and cleaned her fridge out. She didn't need to do much dishwashing because she hardly ate at home. Tolle had always complained that her cooking was horrible despite people saying that she'd make a very good housewife.

'Guess they were wrong.' Miriallia smiled faintly, looking down at the photo placed on her nightstand. Shaking her head, she briskly patted her face with both hands. She needed to get things done and sitting around thinking about the past was not going to do her any good.

She had to let go, or at least learn how to.

* * *

'Miriallia, dear, are you sure you're okay?' Mrs. Haww called through the door, knocking on it softly. As usual, there was no answer from the wooden door, not even a sound. 

'Give up Ma, when she's over the whole thing she'll come out.' Narlea Haww, Miriallia's older sister muttered as she passed by. 'Serves her right to stay in the war; she's got to deal with it on her own if she doesn't want to talk about it with us. If Tolle hadn't insisted on staying on that god damn ship, then nothing would have happened and he wouldn't have died, leaving Miriallia like this.'

'Shut up Narlea!' Rafe Haww, their little brother said, nudging her in the ribs. 'She can hear!'

She could hear, because frankly, they were nothing if not loud, especially her big sister. Miriallia hated to admit, as blunt as her words were, Narlea was beyond right.

It wasn't all because of Tolle, although a part of her hadn't wanted to be separated from him. They had been going out for almost a year before the fall of Heliopolis and she'd found herself falling more and more in love with him. She wanted to be as courageous as him and Ssigh and do something for her country. It never occurred to her that being neutral would make things worse; people thought you only cared about yourselves.

When she came back from Archangel, her sister had refused to talk to her. She had blamed her for letting her parents worry. She hadn't understood why she'd had to fight such a dangerous war when she had a chance to leave the ship. Miriallia had tried to convince herself that she wanted to protect her homeland, but at the back of her mind she knew it was more than that.

She knew that if she came home, she'd think of nothing but Tolle. Fighting in the war had trained her mind to be more focused on the situation before her, and surprisingly, she hadn't felt that scared when that beam laser had pointed directly at the bridge during that fateful moment at Josh-a. What had scared her was the thought that if she was shot, she'd be with Tolle again. That thought had truly frightened her.

Looking up, Miriallia felt the tears stream down her cheeks again at the framed photo seated on the coffee table of her room. Seated at the foot of her bed, she pulled her knees tightly to her chest and buried her face. Why, of all people, did Tolle have to die?

_'I don't get it! Tolle's already dead! He's dead! Gone! Why is he still here? Why?'_

If Tolle shouldn't have died, then who should have? Him?

Miriallia shook her head and hugged her legs closer. It was probably fate that Tolle had to die, or probably because he hadn't had enough combat experience to survive such fierce warfare. She'd have been lying if she'd said she hadn't been worried when Tolle had decided to fly S­­­kygrasper II, and the sight of him being killed before her eyes was more than she could bear. She still had nightmares and found tears streaming down her tears, dampening her pillow.

She hated crying, but somehow, her tears just kept on falling.

One person managed to make her feel slightly better, and for this, she hated herself even more.

_Dearka._ Sniffing, she leaned onto her side and stared into space. She hated herself for using him, hated herself for letting Tolle flash through her mind when Dearka touched her, hated herself for imagining Tolle lips on hers when Dearka had kissed her. She saw Tolle's face when Dearka laid down beside her, soothing the pain that shot through her the first time. Tears fell from her cheeks when Dearka fell asleep and she was too ashamed to face him.

So she'd left, and wanted to hide herself from everyone. She felt terrible for doing such a thing to him. Dearka was a good person despite being a coordinator and their former enemy. There was something special between them, although she couldn't really tell what it was. The feeling was different from any other boy she met, including Ssigh, Kira and Kuzzey. At the same time, she wasn't so sure about its difference from Tolle.

She wanted Dearka to hate her for leaving, she wanted him to hate her and to never want to see her again. He had every right to, and if he did, she'd feel better.

She was pathetic.

'You're pathetic, Miriallia Haww,' she whispered, leaning closer into the coarsely carpeted floor. 'Absolutely pathetic.'

'Miriallia.' The door opened and Narlea found her sister staring into the air, lying on the floor. It was already two in the morning and it made her heart break to see her sister in this state. Despite her harsh words, she still loved her little sister and didn't want her to break down because of the stupid war.

'Get up.' Narlea commanded, pulling Miriallia up.

'Leave me alone.' Miriallia muttered, looking down.

'You've been like this for over a week; enough is enough!' Narlea snapped. 'The war is over and what you need to do is start a new life. The world is not going to stop turning because of someone's death, and you have to move on whether you like it not. With or without Tolle, you still have a life to live! Stop doing this to yourself! Stop it, for the love of God!'

Miriallia looked up and found her sister in tears. 'Why are you crying?'

'You're killing yourself Miriallia.' Narlea cried, throwing her arms around her sister's wilted form. 'You're killing yourself and this is the last thing we want to see!'

At one point, Miriallia had purposefully considered killing herself.

'Where's the positive sister I had before the war started?' Narlea was whispering now, her wild anger abruptly spent. 'She was a cheerful girl who wouldn't lose faith in what she believed in; isn't this why you stuck with Archangel? Stuck by Tolle?'

'I'm not like that.' Miriallia said softly, pushing her sister away gently. 'I'm not what you think, Narlea, not anymore.'

'Tolle wouldn't want to see you like this!' Narlea argued. Turning, she grabbed the dog tag that was lying on the coffee table beside the photograph. 'You were brave enough to fight in the godforsaken bloody war with Archangel, why can't you face the truth and reality? What you're doing now is self destruction!'

'I'm not what you think! I'm not what Tolle thinks!' Miriallia shouted, pushing Narlea away forcefully, standing up. 'I betrayed him! I wanted to die when he said I had to survive no matter what! I slept with another man while thinking about him! I'm not who everyone thinks I am! I'm a two-timer! I'm a betrayer!'

Narlea watched the tears stream down her sister's cheeks. '…You slept with someone else?'

'I'm already guilty as it is.' Miriallia whispered, turning her back to her sister.

'But – '

'Just go Narlea. I'm not worth it.'

**End of Chapter 3  
**_Next update: 03/06/2005_


	5. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound'' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 4**

The annoying ring of the cell phone on the nightstand woke him up. He very much wanted to ignore it, but Cagalli's groans prevented him from doing so. Reluctantly, he stretched one hand out from under the warm covers and managed to pick up his cell, almost dropping it in the process.

'Athrun Zala.'

'I take it I got you at a wrong time?'

'Dearka?' Athrun widened his eyes slightly and rubbed his forehead. He wanted to sit up but Cagalli was lying on his chest and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

'Yeah, it's me.' Dearka said on the other end.

'For God's sake, it's six in the morning.' Athrun groaned, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

'Who is it?' Cagalli murmured against the ear Athrun was holding the phone to.

'I _definitely_ caught you at a wrong time.' Dearka said dryly.

'Go to sleep.' Athrun whispered softly down to Cagalli, caressing her soft cheeks with his fingers briefly before switching ears. 'Wait a minute Dearka.' Sitting up, he stuffed a cushion between Cagalli's arms and pulled on his boxers.

'I didn't wake up your princess, did I?' Dearka asked, snickering.

'She goes back to sleep easily, don't worry about it.' Athrun said, sliding the doors to the balcony open.

'Still the gentleman I see.' Dearka smirked.

Athrun just shook his head at the comment. 'Is something wrong? You haven't contacted me in person for a long time. Where are you?'

'It's nothing.' Dearka said quickly. 'I'm just at Orb now; got a two-week leave and decided to treat myself to a vacation and go to that thing Cagalli invited me to.'

Athrun raised his eyebrows. 'Yzak gave you a two-week leave? You've got to be kidding me.'

'Two-week _paid_ leave.' Dearka added smugly. 'I threatened him.'

'Still the same old cunning Dearka Elthman, I see.' Athrun commented.

'Of course, I don't get paid to give people a good time.' Dearka snorted. 'Anyway, I was wondering, if you had time, I want to go to the cemetery but I don't really know the way.'

'Fllaga?' Athrun guessed.

'Yeah.'

'I'm actually free until two this afternoon; tell me where you're staying, I'll come get you.' Athrun suggested. Dearka gave the name of the hotel he was staying at.

'I actually rented a car, but sure.' Dearka shrugged. 'It's not that far is it?'

'Not really, near the coast though.' Athrun replied. 'I'll see you at ten then.'

'Thanks, see you then.'

Athrun walked back into the room and placed his cell phone down and sat on the bed.

'Who was it?' Cagalli asked sleepily, looking up.

'Did I wake you up?' Athrun smiled gently, watching as Cagalli sat up and reached out her arms. She looked like a doll.

'I was already a little awake.' Cagalli murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'It was Dearka.' Athrun said, seating them more comfortably while pulling the sheets up to keep their bare skin from getting cold. 'He's at Orb.'

'Really?' Cagalli opened her eyes and cocked her head. 'On holiday?'

Athrun nodded. 'I'm taking him to the cemetery this morning.'

'Do you need flowers?' Cagalli asked. 'You can get them from Mana. Are lilies okay?'

'Lilies are fine.' Athrun said, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Cagalli.'

'Hmm?' Cagalli looked up at him, touching his face gently. 'Is something wrong?'

Athrun looked down at her briefly before shaking his head. 'Nothing, it's just … Can you come and visit my mother with me sometime? At PLANT.'

Cagalli nodded her head and leaned against him. 'Your mother and father.'

Athrun watched as Cagalli drifted back to sleep. Although she sometimes seemed rough and temperamental, she was actually very understanding and soft, especially when it came to his feelings. She was genuinely a sensitive person and he loved her for that.

After breakfast, Cagalli handed Athrun two bouquets of lilies. 'One's okay,' He said, but she shook her head.

'Don't forget Miriallia's boyfriend, you know, the one you – ' Cagalli broke off abruptly, looking down.

Athrun gave her a small smile and kissed her on the forehead. 'I'll be back at around one.'

The hotel Dearka was staying at was one of the famous five star hotels in the city center of Orb. Dearka came from a fairly well-off family and his father was in the senior council at ZAFT. Dearka was never arrogant though, just cynical. He would point out anything wrong instantly or wouldn't say anything at all. Personally, he thought Dearka would make a better councilor than Yzak.

'Athrun.' Dearka, waiting in front of the hotel lobby, greeted his former comrade and got into Athrun's car .

'I see you're in a good mood.' Athrun commented as he gunned the engine.

'Better than usual.' Dearka said absently, looking out as the wind whipped through his unruly hair. 'This is a beautiful country.'

'Better than PLANT?' Athrun asked.

Dearka shook his head. 'A different kind of beauty; it's hard to explain -- earth isn't the same as space.'

'How've you been?' Athrun asked a while later, driving into the highway.

'Can't complain.' Dearka looked out at the sea, watching cars pass by them. It was going to be another busy day, another peaceful day. 'Except for the ass-kicking from Yzak.' He turned and smirked at Athrun.

Athrun laughed, looking at the rear mirror. 'Still don't want a promotion?'

'Hell no.' Dearka waved his hand in the air. 'It would probably be the worst punishment in the world. I don't want to marry my work, for God's sake; please, I just want to die peacefully and not with curses on my lips.' He shook his head. 'I bet Hahnenfuss is cursing me right now.'

'And you?' Athrun asked.

'Me? I'm just enlisted, a Sergeant Major, but Yzak makes me do stuff similar to Hahnenfuss so there really isn't _that_ much of a difference, except for paper work.' Dearka turned his head slightly. 'How about you?'

'Good, good.' Athrun replied, cutting a line. 'I mean, work is different at Orb and you might think its crazy but protecting Cagalli puts me under more pressure than when I was in ZAFT.'

Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Really, even more than wartime?'

Athrun nodded, pushing his shades up. 'The peace is not stable and there have been assassination attempts. In war, you deal with open fire, but now, its terrorism. Believe me, it's more stressing because you don't know when they'll attack, and it just gets worse. Intelligence is hard to get now with terrorist groups.'

'Right.' Dearka tilted his head. 'And the fact that the lady under protection is the love of your life doubles the shit.'

Athrun smiled. 'I wouldn't call it shit.'

'Yeah.'

'And you? Anything going on?' Athrun asked, leaving the highway.

Dearka snorted. 'I want to, but no.'

'Not even with your little cousin?' Athrun raised his eyebrows.

'How did you know?' Dearka turned his head sharply, taken aback.

Athrun shrugged. 'I have my sources.'

'Yzak.' Dearka muttered, clenching his teeth. 'You know, I'll kill that guy one day, seriously.'

'If people knew the _real_ Yzak, they wouldn't say he's the most eligible man in PLANT.' Athrun laughed.

'You bet.' Dearka snorted.

Athrun laughed. 'How long will you be staying?'

Dearka shrugged. 'Depends.' Athrun parked his convertible in the cemetery's visitor lot.

'This is it,' Athrun said, getting out. Slamming the door shut, he auto-locked his car, unthinkingly, leaving Dearka inside. Looking up at him with raised eyebrows, Dearka merely jumped out of the convertible, dusting himself off.

Athrun smiled sheepishly at Dearka. 'Sorry, habit.'

Dearka smirked at his rare lapse and looked at the backseat. 'You got flowers.'

'Yeah, Cagalli arranged them for me.' Athrun said, reaching for them. 'Lilies okay?'

'Yeah, I don't really have a preference.' Dearka said, putting his hands in his pockets.

It was a long walk, but it was comfortable. The air was fresh and the sea provided a spectacular view. The graves were placed in rows all over the hills.

'Here we are.' Athrun stopped and handed Dearka a bouquet. Nodding, he placed it gently on the gravestone that read 'Mwu La Fllaga C.E. 43-71'.

'You were on good terms with him, right?' Athrun asked after they bowed.

Dearka nodded. 'Yeah, we were sort of partners. He was a good fighter; we kicked each other's asses when we were still enemies,' he joked. 'I can imagine how depressed Captain Ramius was, watching him die right in front of her.'

'She's okay now.' Athrun said. 'She's a strong person; she pulled through.'

Dearka sighed. 'I never got to know him better, you know. We could have been great friends.'

They were both silent for a while before Athrun spoke. 'Have you visited Nicol and the others?'

Dearka closed his eyes. 'Not in almost a year.'

'First Rusty, then Miguel, and after him, Nicol.' Athrun sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder if we were simply lucky that we survived the war.'

'Maybe we are.' Dearka opened his eyes and looked down at the flowers in Athrun's arms. 'Who are those for?'

'Tolle Koeing.' Athrun replied.

Dearka widened his eyes. 'The one you…?'

Athrun nodded, taking a deep breath. 'Yeah, the one I killed, Miriallia Haww's boyfriend, if I'm not wrong.' He looked at Dearka. 'It won't take long, it's close.'

Dearka nodded, feeling his throat dry up. He never expected himself to visit the grave of Miriallia's boyfriend. Swallowing down a lump, they walked in silence up the path for the next ten minutes.

'We're almost there.' Athrun said.

Dearka said nothing and continued up the path, blinking when he caught a glimpse of someone else walking up the path from the opposite direction.

It was Miriallia.

She too was shocked to see him and Athrun and Dearka could see her tremble visibly, her hands gripping her bouquet of flowers so tightly her knuckles turned white. _She never expected to see him again _was the grim observation that came to Dearka's mind.

'Mo- Good morning.' Miriallia stammered breathlessly, looking down at the daisies she had brought.

'Miss Haww, is it?' Athrun asked uncertainly, looking away. 'I didn't know…'

Miriallia managed a smile and knelt down, setting the flowers onto Tolle's marker.

Shooting Dearka a glance, Athrun set his flowers down as well. The three of them bowed at the grave silently. It was an awkward silence and Miriallia was getting uncomfortable. Although it seemed unusual, she had never actually been in Athrun's company before, even though she was good friends with Cagalli and Lacus. Seeing him again just reminded her that he was Tolle's killer, and Dearka…

'. It was Athrun who finally broke the silence. 'It might not mean anything to you, especially now after all this time, but I am truly sorry.'

Miriallia shook her head, trying to pull herself together mentally. ' It was war, and I've seen much of death and destruction these past two years. Don't be sorry.'

Athrun could only nod. 'Do you need a ride?' he asked a moment later.

'I drove in today.' Miriallia said, looking down. 'It's okay.'

Silent all the while, Dearka now frowned, realizing that Miriallia was avoiding his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he turned to Athrun. 'Let's go.'

Miriallia looked up for a split second. 'I better get going, too. I parked my car at the east gate.'

Athrun nodded. 'We'll see you at the banquet then.'

'Right.' Giving them a smile small, she bowed her head and turned, barely refraining from sprinting away.

'You okay?' Athrun asked as they walked down the path towards the west gate, noticing that Dearka and Miriallia hadn't exchanged any words in the unexpected encounter. 'I thought you two were friends on Archangel, back then.'

'We weren't.' Dearka muttered, tightening his fist in his pocket. 'I don't know what we are, so don't ask.'

Looking at him sideways, he only nodded and unlocked his car with the remote. Listening to the engine roar to life, Dearka sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes.

_Damn it._

* * *

'You ran into Miriallia.' Kira Yamato stared at Athrun through the mirror, his hands stopping at his bowtie.

'Uh-huh.' Athrun said absently.

'While visiting Tolle's grave.' Kira continued, blinking.

'Yeah.' Athrun brought his glass of water to his lips.

'With Dearka?' Kira concluded.

Athrun nodded.

Shaking his head, Kira turned, still pulling at his bowtie. 'That must have been awkward.'

'It was.' Athrun turned in his seat, eyeing Kira. 'I mean, we _barely_ exchanged three sentences.'

Kira shook his head. 'You know, sometimes things simply change after war, and it goes for everyone. Miriallia has changed a great deal, having been forced into a war, witnessing death, experiencing near-death, losing her boyfriend and of course betrayal. I'm still a little surprised Milly decided to become a photographer; I never expected her to choose such a physically and mentally demanding career.'

'I wonder what's with her and Dearka.' Athrun said, turning back to the laptop he was working on.

'What do you mean?' Kira sat down beside him. They were in one of the waiting room. The girls were still changing and the two friends had only to wait. Athrun took that time to go over the security plans of Uzumi Memorial Hall, where the night's banquet would be held. They were scheduled to leave in an hour, in time for the banquet's commencement at seven.

'They didn't say a word to each other at the cemetery.' Athrun said, typing away. 'I thought they were friends back at Archangel.'

Kira shrugged. 'Who knows? I heard from Ssigh that she'd tried to stab him.' Athrun looked up briefly, startled by that. Kira only shook his head and stared off into the distance.

They'd all been preoccupied during the war, everyone had their own problems; the sad truth was that they'd become mere strangers, even though they saw each other everyday. They had split off into separate duties: if it wasn't the bridge, it was the hanger, and if it wasn't battle, it was somewhere or something else. It was depressing to think back on how their once close-knit group from Heliopolis had utterly fallen apart after the war and was never truly mended.

'Athrun, Kira!' Cagalli threw the door open and rushed towards the two.

Athrun blinked and stared, transfixed. 'You – you're really Cagalli, right?'

Cagalli raised a fist, her eyebrows twitching. She shot a glare at Kira who'd coughed loudly, trying to cover a laugh.

'Is something wrong?' Athrun asked, snapping out of it and standing up.

'Miriallia said she wouldn't be able to come.' Lacus said, a red evening gown in her arms.

'What do you mean she won't come?' Kira stood up. He took the phone from Cagalli and pressed a few buttons. 'She _was_ at home.'

Cagalli shrugged. 'She said she couldn't make it.' Athrun looked away.

Shaking his head, Kira pressed the callback button and waited until the phone was answered. 'Miriallia.'

'Kira? What's going on?' Miriallia asked on the other line.

'Why aren't you coming?' Kira asked. 'A lot of the people from Archangel want to see you. You haven't met up with them for a long time.'

'I – I'm busy…' Miriallia stammered.

Kira raised his eyebrows. 'Come on, just for one night. It's been hard to track you down the past two years; you wouldn't want to disappoint everyone, would you?'

'No – I – '

'Not even Ssigh has seen you since you've come back to Orb.' Kira continued, shooting Lacus a glance. 'How about we come to your place and get you, your dress is still with us.'

'No, really, Kira – '

'It's me or Athrun.' Kira threatened, shooting an apologetic glance at Athrun, whose eyebrows furrowed. Cagalli gave him a pat on the shoulder.

'Fine.' Miriallia said reluctantly.

'We'll be there in twenty minutes.' With that, Kira cut the connection. 'Sorry.'

'I take that the threat worked.' Athrun said dryly. 'I'll take Cagalli to the hall first then.'

Kira nodded. Smiling, Lacus watched Haro bounce into Kira's hands. 'We'll try to be there on time, okay?'

* * *

Miriallia didn't want to go at all, not with Dearka around. Staring blankly at her apartment door, she nearly jumped from her seat when the doorbell rang twenty minutes later. Dragging her feet towards the door and opening it, she smiled weakly at Kira and Lacus.

'I'm sorry you had to come, I really am.' Miriallia apologized, letting them in.

'Don't be.' Lacus said, holding the box in her hands.

'Really, you didn't need to come.' Miriallia continued. 'Do you want anything to drink?'

Kira looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'I don't think we're here for tea.'

'Kira, maybe you should wait at the car, its better that we change here since there's no room.' Lacus suggested, putting the box on the counter.

'No, really, I can just change in the bathroom!' Miriallia protested.

'It's okay.' Kira headed for the door. 'How much time do you need?'

Lacus looked at the clock on the wall. 'Around thirty minutes, is that okay?' Kira nodded and was about to open the door when Lacus stopped him. 'Your bowtie, here, let me help you.'

Miriallia stared at the two with raised eyebrows. When Lacus was finished, she gave Kira kiss on the cheek and let him out. Turning, she smiled at Miriallia. 'Are we ready?'

Miriallia exhaled loudly. 'There really is no way out is there?'

Lacus laughed softly and shook her head. 'Come on, let's get you into this lovely evening gown.'

Opening the box, Lacus took out lovely ankle-length evening gown. Miriallia's eyes widened. 'This is my dress?'

Lacus smiled. 'Of course, you just didn't pay attention to the back; the seamstress did some adjustments to the style too.' It was a silky red gown with a stylish corset lace-up job at the back, giving people a glimpse of the wearer's back. 'Come on, try it on.'

Sighing, Miriallia started taking off her clothes and took the dress from Lacus, who helped her into it. Miriallia gasped when Lacus pulled on the corset strings hard. 'Gods you're strong.'

'I'm sorry, did I hurt you?' Lacus asked, looking over Miriallia's shoulder.

'No, just took me by surprise.' Miriallia said, pulling at the front. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath. 'You're expecting me to walk out this building with this dress on?'

'Why not?' Lacus asked innocently. 'It's simple yet elegant.' She put both hands on her bare shoulders in encouragement. 'You won't have to shave your legs either.' She added, winking.

Miriallia couldn't help but laugh. 'But I haven't worn dresses in a long time, and I'll definitely trip in those heels.' She motioned at the black four inch heels. Though thin straps held the dress in place, Miriallia still thought it a little too low cut. 'I'm going to be cold.'

'No need to worry.' Lacus reached for a matching silk pashmina and draped it around her shoulders. 'There you go. Do you have make-up? We need to do something with your hair, too…'

'Uh, not much, at my dresser.' Miriallia sat down and opened the drawer, taking out a few tubes of lipstick, foundation and a compact. 'I'm not much of a make up person.'

'That's okay.' Lucas walked into the washroom and took out a spray. 'I'm not too good with hair but since it's short, I'll just make it simple, okay?'

Miriallia nodded and closed her eyes, sitting still as Lucas hummed to herself, spraying Miriallia's hair. She really had the voice of an angel and she felt it a slight pity that she decided to quit her career. Whenever she sang, Miriallia would relax unconsciously.

Opening her eyes again, she saw that Lucas had gelled her hair to one side, simple yet bold. She then continued with her face, applying light makeup, fiddling with her compact. Miriallia had a sneaking suspicion that the compact had already expired. She had left everything girly back at home for the last two years.

'Miriallia, why didn't you want to come?' Lucas suddenly asked, brushing some of Miriallia's hair back around her ears. Miriallia blinked at the question, caught by surprise. 'It's nothing, I just hope it isn't because of Athrun.'

'No, it isn't.' Miriallia said quickly, turning in her seat. 'It's just… I was busy with the drafting of my collection, so…'

Lucas smiled. 'I'm sure it is.'

Biting her lower lip, she watched Lucas walk to the bathroom again. She really knew how to read through ones mind and this made Miriallia a little uncomfortable whenever they were alone.

'Let's go then.' Lucas said, looking at the clock. 'Half an hour, I hope Kira's still downstairs.'

Sighing, Miriallia stood up, being extra careful that she didn't trip and fall. Holding her gown up, she slipped into the heels, wincing at how tight they were in the front. Lucas took out a matching purse. 'Here you go, you'd like to put you're compact in as well?'

'Uh, yeah, and some tissue.' Miriallia rummaged through the white box that was lying on the counter while Lucas reached for the compact. Unhooking the keys from the wall, she motioned for the door and closed it when they stepped out of the apartment. 'How do you walk in cloths like these?'

Lucas gave her a smile. 'I just got use to it. I had to wear cloths like these when I held concerts back at PLANT.' She was wearing a simple white strapless gown and had matching white heels on her feet.

When they got to the car, Kira opened the backdoor for Miriallia. 'Thank you.'

They rode in silence as the sun started to set. Clutching the red purse tightly, she frowned.

She was more shocked to find Dearka than Athrun at the cemetery. She knew that he'd visit Mwu La Fllaga's grave but never did she expect it to be this soon, let alone bumping into him at Tolle's grave. She was shocked to find that he was here at all since he mentioned being very busy a few weeks ago when they met at Carpentaria.

_Get a grip, Miriallia Haww. _She kicked herself mentally. _Don't make a fool out of yourself; remember, be cool._

Stepping out of the car, she took out her invitation and handed it to the servants when she walked up the long steps of the entrance. Uzumi Memorial Hall was a newly-built hall, an addendum of Orb's reconstruction project in memory of Cagalli's father, the late Uzumi Yula Attha.

'Enjoy.' The servant said, bowing.

'Has it started yet?' The three heard a lady who was giving her invitation to another servant ask. She had long silky black hair and bright amber eyes.

'Yes, the speeches are almost over, Miss,' the servant replied, bowing slightly.

The woman sighed. 'Oh well.'

_The speeches are over._ Miriallia thought in relief as they entered the hall. She always hated those boring openings.

'Miriallia, it's been a long time.' Murrue Ramius rushed forward to greet them, a glass of champagne in her hands.

'It has been, Captain Ramius.' Miriallia said, hugging the older woman.

'Please.' Murrue looked around, smiling. 'No captains here.'

'I thought you two lovebirds would just skip the party all together.' Andrew Bartfeld joked, walking towards.

'Mr. Bartfeld!' Kira blushed slightly while Lucas coughed. A servant came up to them and asked for their purses.

'Miriallia!' At the familiar voices, Miriallia turned and found Kuzzy Buskirk and Ssigh Argyle rushing forward. She threw her arms around Ssigh and gave him a big hug.

'I've missed you two so much!' Miriallia cried, pulling away from them. 'How long has it been, a year?'

'Well, _you're_ the one to blame.' Ssigh accused jokingly. 'You look beautiful.'

'Thanks.' Miriallia looked down. 'My feet are killing me though.'

'You know, I just don't understand how girl's sacrifice body comfort to be pretty.' Kuzzey muttered, pulling at his tie. 'This tie alone is already killing me.'

'How long will you stay?' Murrue asked.

'About three months.' Miriallia said. 'I have to finish with the details of my photo collection.'

'You, are going to be a millionaire lady.' Kojiro Murdock said, walking up to them.

'Please.' Jackie Tonomura rolled his eyes.

'Where's Athrun and Cagalli?' Kira suddenly asked, looking around.

'Cagalli's over there, talking to some of the council members.' Tonomura said, motioning his head towards the far end.

'Where's Athrun?' Lucas asked, looking around, wrapping her arm around Kira's.

'Athrun!' Murdock waved his hand as he walked towards the crowd. 'What's up?'

'Have you people seen Dearka?' Athrun asked, looking around.

'Dearka?' Murdock's eyes lit up. 'He's here? Oh I_ got_ to see him.'

'Why? You love him?' Tonomura teased, nudging him in the ribs.

'Shut up!'

'Dearka's here at Orb?' Murrue looked at Athrun. 'We haven't seen him for a very long time, ever since his discharge two years ago.'

'He was with me a few minutes ago but I lost him.' Athrun said, then shrugged. 'Oh well.' He gave Miriallia a polite nod.

Returning the nod, Miriallia headed to the tables with Ssigh and Kuzzey, listening as they caught up with their recent lives. She was very excited to meet up with old friends and was glad that Kira had made her come. However, as the night went on, she felt her mind wander off, wondering if Dearka was avoiding her. If he was, she deserved it.

* * *

'I'm sorry.'

Dearka looked up from his glass of wine and stared into the starry sky at the voice. Turning his head slightly, he looked at Miriallia who was standing in front of the balcony doors, her hands clutching her long silky gown. She looked breathtaking and bold, she looked so far away, only to be seen and never touched by Dearka Elthman.

'What are you sorry for?' Dearka asked, leaning against the balcony, turning his back to her.

Miriallia only had herself to blame for his coldness. 'I'm sorry that I spoiled your evening.'

'Don't be, you didn't.' Was all Dearka said. Silence fell upon them and Miriallia shifted her weight from either foot nervously. Sighing, Dearka finally turned around again, startling Miriallia. Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'You seemed to be scared.'

'I'm not.' Miriallia countered. 'It's just - I just wanted to apologize for what happened before, at Carpentaria and the cemetery. It's been such a long time.'

'Yeah.' Dearka said bitterly. 'Long enough.'

'Can't we at _least _be friends?' Miriallia asked in a pleading voice, taking one step forward. 'I mean – '

'I don't think we can be friends.' Dearka said quietly, looking away. 'There's too much between us, we'll never be "just friends"'.

Miriallia swallowed hard. 'Why? Everyone has a past! Why can't we just put it – '

'Can you do it? Can you put your past behind you?' Dearka interrupted, looking straight in Miriallia's eyes. She could see pain in his violet orbs, pain caused by her. Wasn't this what she wanted? She wanted him to hate her because of this pain and she had succeeded, hadn't she? It was in turn killing her.

He had avoided her the whole evening and she had finally managed to locate him at the balcony, doors closed, blocking all the merriment inside. She had looked at his back for at least ten minutes through the glass doors before she'd summoned all her courage to open them. He was in emotional pain; she could see and feel it.

Why did she have to do this? Why couldn't she put the past behind her and look forward? She couldn't and Dearka knew it, the past was in between them and they were both struggling.

'You can't.' Dearka answered for her, crossing his arms. 'You can't and won't.'

'I'm sorry.' Miriallia whispered, looking down, the toes of her pointed heels visible as the evening breeze swept her silky dress up slightly.

'I'm tired of your apologies.' Dearka muttered, running one hand through his unruly hair. 'You know, there's nothing to apologize and nothing to be sorry for, except for the past.' He sighed.

He should have known better than to force Miriallia into such a situation. He had made a very bad decision, coming to Orb in hopes of meeting Miriallia again. Who was he kidding, she would never give up the past for him. The situation was complicated and the past wouldn't go away like snap. Why couldn't have he just moved on and forget about what had happened between them? So she left after they fucked for the first time, big deal, it meant _nothing_, right?

Even if it meant something, he had to pretend that it didn't because there was no future in store for them. That one night was a start and an end. There was no tomorrow; he should have known that, minded his own goddamn business and let different woman_ fuck _himself to _death! _

'I'm taking off.' Dearka muttered, draining the last of his champagne. He didn't mean to make Miriallia feel bad but he just couldn't take it anymore. If he saw her any longer, he'd fall again, and he didn't want to experience that kind of heartbreak one more time.

Looking down the whole time, Miriallia's vision blurred when Dearka set his glass down on the balcony. Closing her eyes, she felt him pass by her and she turned around. Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to screw up everything?

'Deark – ' Miriallia made a move to step forward but tripped. When she looked up again, she was shocked to find a bullet hole lodged in the glass door directly in front of her. Dearka too stared at it in horror, then in the next moment all hell broke loose when another shot fired and shattered the glass doors.

Seeing that the bullets were coming from one of the buildings across the street, Dearka lunged forward and wrapped Miriallia into his arms, covering her ears as five consecutive shots were fired. Inside, people were screaming and running around in shock, trying to get out of the building.

'You okay?' Dearka looked down at Miriallia who had her eyes wide open. Looking up, he saw that Cagalli was being pulled away by Athrun into the back doors.

'What's going on?' Miriallia cried, grabbing Dearka's forearm. 'What the hell happened?'

'It's a sniper.' Dearka said breathlessly, pulling her up by the arm. 'Let's go.' They stepped over the shattered glass and Dearka pulled her into the hall. 'We have to get out of here, we - look out!' Dearka pushed Miriallia down as another shot was fired, barely missing them and shattered one of the ornaments on the wall.

'Dearka!' Athrun shouted from the hallway, gun in hand. 'Get over here fast!'

Pulling Miriallia by the hand, Dearka made a move to pull Miriallia up to her feet again but she didn't budge. 'Miriallia! Get going!'

'Wait.' Miriallia stared up at the hall's dark indoor balconies, squinting her eyes at one with the curtains closed. Widening her eyes, she grabbed a gun, one likely dropped by security during the chaos, pointed it at that balcony just as a gun barrel appeared through the closed curtains, and without hesitation…pulled the trigger.

Time stopped as the others who'd retreated to the entrances stared at her. Dearka, too, had his mouth open as a small figure dressed in black fell from the closed curtains, his head banging on the railing before sliding down to the floor.

* * *

'Please tell me you're okay Miriallia.' Ssigh said, handing her a cup of steaming water.

'I'm okay, really.' Miriallia looked up and gave Ssigh a weak smile. 'I'm just a little tired.'

'It's alright.' Ssigh squeezed her shoulder in support. 'everything's going to be alright.'

'How did you know someone was behind that curtain?' Kuzzey asked.

'I – ' Miriallia looked away. She had just given a verbal record to the police and didn't really want to repeat herself. During her two years of traveling, she had encountered a few terrorist attacks. Assassination attempts were the most frequent and she was familiar with this particular way of assassination.

A sniper would attack what appeared to be the target from afar, shooting consecutive shots, sending the crowd into chaos, then another assassin would get the target without others noticing and it was usually in short range. The sniper would create a diversion for the shooter to do the job, that way, both of them would get out as quickly as possible without people noticing.

She had done some research on this during her trips and she had come to know that this particular terrorist group had a codename 'Ness'.

'How did you learn how to shoot like that?' Cagalli asked, walking towards her. 'One clean shot, I thought you never pulled a trigger during the war.'

Miriallia exhaled loudly. 'I had to learn, sooner or later.' She looked up at Cagalli. 'Can you do me a favor?'

'Anything.' Cagalli said softly.

'I don't want the press to know about this, you know, me firing a shot.' Miriallia said. 'I take that this is a big deal but I just don't want my name or my pictures to go to the public, is that possible?'

Cagalli nodded. 'Consider it done, I'll work on it.'

'Miss Haww, you can go.' The sergeant said, giving her a nod.

'I'll get you home then.' Ssigh offered, holding his hand out. Miriallia nodded and was about to take it when a jacket dropped onto her shoulders. Turning, Miriallia found that Dearka was standing behind her.

'I'll take her home.' Dearka said shortly.

'Are you sure?' Ssigh said uncertainly, looking at him. 'I mean, you wouldn't want to give Miriallia's family a fright, maybe it's better that I – '

'I'll make sure that Miriallia gets home safely.' Dearka said curtly, glaring at Ssigh. Turning, he took Miriallia's hand and pulled her away from the crowd, not giving Miriallia a chance to protest.

'What's with _those_ two?' Tonomura asked, walking up to them.

Kuzzey shrugged. 'I don't know.' Ssigh frowned.

'What's with those two has been a mystery.' Murdock said, motioning his head towards them, shaking it when they disappeared through the doors. 'We've been betting in the hanger back at Archangel.'

'No...' Tonomura stared at Murdock. 'Did you win?'

Outside, Miriallia shivered at the nocturnal breeze, pulling Dearka's jacket closer around her while clutching her purse. It didn't make walking easier since Dearka was holding onto her hand, pulling her towards his car. He walked so fast she bumped into a fellow late departer. .

'Sorry!' Miriallia apologized quickly but Dearka pulled her along before she could hear a response. Miriallia winced at his strength, wondering if he was mad.

Unlocking the car, Dearka pushed her into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Pausing for a second, he walked around the car from the back and stepped into the drivers' seat. Without another word, he gunned the engine and steered out of the parking lot into the main road.

Dead silence reigned during the short drive, the only sounds being the hum of the engine. When Dearka parked beside her building, Miriallia didn't even want to know how he'd figured out where she lived.

Killing the engine, Dearka undid his seatbelt. Miriallia thought he would leave the car but he didn't. Instead, he just sat there, one wrist propped on the steering wheel, staring into the air in front of him. Miriallia didn't dare look at him and kept her eyes cast down.

Taking a deep breath, Dearka managed to keep his cool and opened the door, stepping out. At this, Miriallia looked up, her eyes following him as he walked around the front of the car and opened the door for her. Staring at the opened door, she paused for a moment before she undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car, careful that Dearka's jacket didn't slide off her shoulders.

'It's really okay, I can go up myself, than– ' Miriallia said quickly, trying to stop him from taking another step but Dearka just glanced at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards entrance of her building. Towing her into the elevator, he pressed her floor, and the they both waited. The silence was beginning to suffocate Miriallia.

'Open the door.' Dearka said in a quiet but firm voice as they approached her apartment door.

Fed up with his silent attitude, Miriallia pursed her lips and rummaged through her small purse, taking out her keys. Opening the door, she turned and blocked the entrance with both hands on the sides of the door frame and glared up at him. 'What's this all about?' she demanded.

Dearka scowled. Miriallia was no match for Dearka in terms of strength and he easily grabbed her and pulled her away from the door frame, slamming the door behind him.

Watching Miriallia wince at the loud bang, Dearka let go of her roughly and crossed his arms. He really wanted to keep his cool but he was quickly loosing it. She had almost died a while ago; he didn't really know what he was mad about, the fact that he let a bullet shoot through her hair or witnessing Miriallia fire a shot in a highly dangerous situation where she could have been easily killed.

He really didn't know. Complicated emotions were welling up inside him and he could only deal with them in silence.

'You're _crazy._' Dearka finally said, glaring at her. 'You're absolutely crazy.'

'What do you mean?' Miriallia demanded, her fingers tightly fisted. 'I take responsibility for what I do and I didn't do anything to aggravate the situation!'

'How did you learn to shoot like that?' Dearka asked in a low voice.

'I had to learn.' Miriallia said tiredly, sitting down on the bed. Dearka could see that she was exhausted even with the lights out and only the moonlight seeping into the huge studio.

'What do you mean by that?' Dearka asked, eyebrows drawing together.

Miriallia sighed, knowing that he wouldn't take 'I don't know' for an answer. Dearka Elthman had a knack for getting information. Taking his coat off, she laid it down on the bed with trembling fingers, her head so low Dearka could barely see her face.

'I'm a war photographer.' Miriallia said, closing her eyes. 'The world's not as peaceful as you think and there's a lot of warfare going on in different parts of the world, guerilla warfare. There are times when I'm bound to get caught in the middle of everything and I don't want to die, so I pull the trigger. Satisfied?'

Dearka stared at the top of her head with dark eyes and didn't respond.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her hands as if she saw blood on them. 'I'm not surprised if I've killed people during these two years but I keep convincing myself that it's for self defense only. What _is_ self-defense after all?' She wrapped her fingers into a fist and felt the tears splash onto it. 'I didn't realize how normal it felt to pull that trigger until now.'

Kneeling down on one knee in front of her, he put one hand on her wet fist. 'It's okay.'

Miriallia shook her head violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'No, its not! The last thing this world needs is people like me firing a gun! I've traveled around the world capturing the aftermath of war, the consequence of killing! I should know better than to do the _same thing!_'

'There's no absolute peace Miriallia, it's an idyllic dream for ideal people in a perfect world; impossible.' Dearka said, looking at her. 'What you did was crazy, but it was right.'

'It scares me, Dearka.' Miriallia whispered, lifting her eyes to look at him. 'It really scares me. I don't want to be a person who'd kill without even knowing what it's for. I've seen too much, and it's horrifying.'

War makes the ones involved fear the past and present. The peace achieved since has always been a shaky one and people are still walking on thin ice. One shot and all hell would break loose, like tonight.

Dearka knew that Miriallia was forced into the war two years ago and had gone through a lot. From Kira, he came to know that Miriallia Haww was once a cheerful girl, always positive and willing to try and do her best. Because of this optimism and willingness, she volunteered to enlist and stayed with Archangel when OMNI hit Orb.

Till now, she was still doubting, still not sure, unlike him. Dearka Elthman may have hesitated and doubted his motivation in Archangel, but he knew what was going on and knew the consequences. He knew and was familiar with the consequences of killing: his job _was_ to kill, to pull that trigger.

But no one was sure of everything; not her, not even him.

Reaching out one hand, Dearka brushed the tears away from Miriallia's cheeks with his thumb and caressed it, his touch soft. He was trying to comfort her, Miriallia knew that he was trying to comfort her like two years ago onboard Archangel. She still remembered his soft, subtle touch.

'Who am I?' Dearka whispered, placing his hand on her neck. He was an idiot for even thinking that anything would happen, but he had to ask, had to know. This was either going to save him or kill him.

Raising one hand, Miriallia brushed some of Dearka's unruly blonde locks back and looked into his pained eyes. She knew what he wanted, knew why he was asking. She'd made a mistake two years ago; could she afford to make another one now? The same one?

'Miriallia?'

Dearka's eyes were violent, a stunning shade of violet in the moonlight. Biting her lower lip, Miriallia traced her finger down the side of his face and touched his thin lips. She'd never forgotten how soft those lips were.

'You're Dearka. Dearka Elthman.'

**End of Chapter 4  
**_Next update: 13/06/2005_


	6. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound'' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 5**

He looked peaceful when asleep, fast asleep.

Pulling her knees to her chest, Miriallia stared at the naked man sleeping on her bed from her easy chair, his fairly tanned skin contrasting nicely with her light bed sheets. He didn't look out of place at all.

She remembered staring at him two years ago, lying beside him. He had fallen asleep with his arms around her. She had looked at him for at least three hours, watching him just breathing in and breathing out. Tears had streamed down her cheeks unconsciously then and she did everything to stop from crying out loud, she hadn't wanted to wake him up and face him in person.

She wanted so badly to touch his face then. She wanted to badly to apologize for screaming out Tolle's name when in fact it was him touching her. She had felt so guilty.

Now what? Is two years enough for the both of them to put everything behind their backs and move on? She was crazy to even think that it could ever happen.

'So now what?' Miriallia whispered into her knees, still staring at him.

She couldn't run away like she did two years ago. Even if she had the chance she wouldn't. The way he looked into her eyes last night was still screaming at her. The passion had intensified compared to their first night two years ago. If they were playing a game, then Dearka Elthman was putting _everything_ into this game. The stakes were dangerously high.

Did she have that much to give?

Setting her feet down onto the cold wooden floor, Miriallia stood up and padded across her apartment quietly. The heavy curtains were drawn, blocking the morning sunlight that usually shone over the whole bed. Sitting herself on the stool of the kitchen counter, she looked at the photo of her and Tolle.

Could she really let go? If she could, why didn't she do so two years ago? Has all this time freed her from her relationship with Tolle? Could she actually accept Dearka?

'You certainly did last night.' Miriallia muttered sarcastically, frowning.

She could not resist Dearka, not two years ago, not now. She had this initial gut feeling that if things continued on from here, there's a chance that both of them might get hurt again. The last two years may not have succeeded in letting the pain and the past go away, but they certainly learned to live with it and things were fine until their lives crossed paths again at Carpentaria.

Exhaling loudly, Miriallia stood up and walked towards her wardrobe, opening the door quietly. Rummaging through her dull collection of clothes, she found a white robe and threw it on. She never really needed robes because she'd usually changed the minute she got up or after a shower and never woke up naked.

Walking towards the bathroom, she winced at the tiredness between her legs. Although last night was not her first night, she had never slept with anyone besides Dearka and it _had_ been two years.

Blushing slightly, Miriallia shook her head and slipped into the bathroom. She needed to take a shower and clear her mind.

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed at the faint sound of the bathroom door clicking. His mind told him to stay asleep and he did so, but about ten minutes later, he couldn't help but open his eyes and waited for them to focus. He blinked at the unfamiliar color of the ceiling and wondered for a second where he was.

_Miriallia! _Dearka shot up, fully awake when his arm brushed an empty space beside him. Like two years ago, the space beside him was empty but this time, there was no blood.

'No.' Dearka groaned, slapping his forehead. He didn't come _this_ far to let Miriallia get away again! How did she do it anyway? Has his soldier's instincts gone rusty so fast? He could still have blamed it on liquor two years ago but he was fully awake last night.

Looking around his eyes scanned the large studio and found that his clothes were scattered at the foot of the bed. His eyes narrowed at the elegant silk gown he had ripped off last night. She couldn't have gone far, this was, after all, her apartment.

Sitting up, he cursed at the tangled sheets while thinking of places he'd find her. She knew where her publisher was and also where her parents lived. She might have gone to Cagalli or Lucas' place. He prayed that she didn't go for another photo taking expedition. This time he was going to at least_ talk_ to her, even if there was no future.

'Morning.' The bathroom door opened quietly and Dearka gasped and turned around. Unfortunately, the tangled sheets got in his way and he tripped, falling flat on his bottom at the side of the bed.

Miriallia sighed. 'What's going on with you?' she walked towards him and helped him up, pulling at the sheets. She blushed, realizing that he was completely naked. 'Yo – you better take a shower first Dearka.'

'Huh?' Dearka stared at her, dumbfounded.

'A shower!' Miriallia rolled her eyes and took off her robe and held it out for him, looking away, embarrassed that they were now naked before each other. 'I only have one robe, it's free size, nicked it from a hotel earlier.'

'You want me to – ' Dearka stammered, staring at her.

Miriallia stuffed the robe into his arms and walked around his back, giving him a push. 'It's a little wet but that's all I've got. I'll find something to wear for you, now go!'

Dearka found himself pushed into a steamy bathroom and before he could turn around, the door was slammed shut. Staring into the steamy space, he tried to recover from the slight shock.

'She didn't go.' Dearka whispered to himself, giving out a relieved laugh. 'She didn't go.'

It was a good sign right? At least she was willing to face him after what they did last night.

Putting the moist robe on the counter, Dearka slid the shower door open and turned on the shower. Beside the stall was a square Jacuzzi tub and there were two basins on the counter. It was a pretty big bathroom if you asked him.

Showering quickly, he shook his head, trying the shake off the excess water from his soft locks. Grabbing the robe, he slipped it on and could smell the faint scent of perfume Miriallia wore last night. Wiping his face with the sleeve, he was about to leave the bathroom when something caught his sight. Stopping, he turned and frowned at the shaving gel and razor sitting on the counter.

Picking it up, he realized that it was for men. There was also an extra set of toothbrush and rinsing glass. Did Miriallia…

At the thought of that, Dearka narrowed his eyes and clutched the shaving gel bottle so tight he made a dent.

Opening the door, Dearka stared at the neatly made bed. The clothes that were discarded on the floor last night were gone and on the made bed was a pair of boxers, a pair of khakis, a black shirt and a leather belt. At the sight of these garments, his fears were nearly confirmed.

'You're finished?' Miriallia asked, her back to him. She was in the kitchen, taking out things from the refrigerator. 'I'm sorry, that's all the men's clothes I have, I hope you don't mind.'

_Oh yeah, I would mind wearing clothes of another guy who fucked you._ Dearka thought in fury. But he figured he either put them on or walk around naked. He wasn't that happy about wearing another guy's boxers though and wondered where Miriallia put his clothes.

When he was finished dressing, Miriallia turned around and gave him a small smile, then shook her head. 'My, Rafe's grown!'

She walked around the counter towards him.

_Oh, and he even has a name. _Dearka thought, clutching his fist tightly.

Miriallia pulled at the collar of his black shirt and soothed out the wrinkles. Seeing that he was unusually silent, Miriallia looked up at him. 'Is something wrong? They don't fit?'

'No.' Dearka said through clenched teeth. 'They _totally _fit.'

'Good.' Miriallia smiled. 'If you want to shave, you can use some of the shaving gel in the bathroom, I can get you a new razor.'

'What?' Dearka almost squeaked.

Miriallia looked at him weirdly. 'I said you can shave if you want.' She traced two fingers over his chin. 'You have a little stubble.'

'You – '

'Don't worry, Rafe won't mind.' Miriallia said, turning. 'Is orange juice alright?'

'Who the hell is Rafe?' Dearka blurted out, following her.

'Huh?' Miriallia turned and looked at him. 'I thought you knew, I mean, you know where I live.'

'No, I _don't_.' Dearka seethed.

'He's my brother.' Miriallia said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

'Your brother?' Dearka repeated dumbly.

Miriallia nodded. 'He comes over when he needs to "get away from home. "' Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. 'I'm away for at least half a year so he takes advantage of my apartment.'

'Oh.' Was all Dearka said as he sighed in relief.

Having no idea what Dearka was thinking about, Miriallia stared at him. 'You okay? Don't worry, the boxers are new, I just opened them.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Dearka said, running one hand through his hair. He paused at something burning. 'Are you cooking something?'

Miriallia gasped and rushed towards the stove in time to find her eggs all burnt into black mush. 'Oh man…'

Dearka fought the urge to laugh. 'You uh, you – '

'I don't know how to cook.' Miriallia said for him, putting her hands on her waist, glaring at him. 'You think that's funny?'

'No.' Dearka shook his head, coughing.

Miriallia made a face and dumped the burnt eggs into the trash. 'I guess we'll have to eat breakfast outside, I don't have anything left in the fridge.'

'Is there a grocery?' Dearka asked.

'Uh…' Miriallia thought for a while. 'I think there's one at the corner.'

'Great.' Dearka said, standing up from the stool. 'We can just stock up from there.'

'Really, I don't know how to cook.' Miriallia warned, shaking her head.

Dearka smirked. 'I can.'

Miriallia looked at him suspiciously. 'You sure?'

Dearka laughed. 'Come on.'

Grabbing the keys to her apartment, Miriallia followed Dearka out the door, slipping on her running shoes on the way. The grocery was actually pretty close and it took less than ten minutes. Miriallia came occasionally, but only for probably juice and some simple food like bread and cheese. Even if Rafe was living in her apartment, he'd never bother to stock up her fridge, so it was pretty much next to empty. She was surprised to find eggs that weren't rotten yet.

'What do you want to eat?' Dearka asked, taking a basket. 'It's almost eleven, so I guess we'll just have lunch as well.'

Miriallia frowned. 'I'm hungry.' They walked down the chilled food section and looked around. 'Is there anything you don't eat?'

Dearka shook his head. 'Except for durians.'

'You don't eat durians?' Miriallia looked at him. 'They're good!'

'They stink.' Dearka said flatly.

Miriallia shrugged. 'So what do you propose, I wouldn't want to eat Durins for lunch anyways.'

'Something simple I guess.' Dearka said absently, looking at the fridges. 'I mean, I wouldn't want to make steak or anything like that. Do you have an oven?'

Miriallia nodded. 'I never used it though.'

Dearka looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'What _do_ you eat?'

'Well…' Miriallia looked up. 'I'm pretty much out of my apartment for half the year and when I come back I just eat at my Mom's. She just didn't trust me with knives and stoves.'

'And I understand why.' Dearka muttered, earning a playful punch from Miriallia in the shoulder.

'If I had the time to learn, I'd be good at it too.' Miriallia declared, crossing her arms.

'Okay, how about a Shepard's Pie. It's easy and we can test that poor oven of yours.' Dearka smirked. 'I hope it works.'

'What's in a Shepard's Pie?' Miriallia asked.

'Let me think.' Dearka reached for a pack of pork and beef. 'These two, plus potatoes. We also need some fresh tomatoes to do the sauce, do you have salt and pepper at home?'

'I got nothing.' Miriallia said sheepishly.

Dearka sighed and shook his head. Dropping the contents into the basket, he pulled Miriallia down another isle. 'You do know what salt and pepper is right?'

'Of course I do!' Miriallia said hotly. She grabbed too bottles and dropped them into the basket. 'What else?'

'Uh…corn, canned will be good enough.' Dearka replied.

'How do you know how to do all this?' Miriallia asked as they queued for the cashier.

Dearka shrugged. 'I live alone and besides, my Mother's a great cook.'

Miriallia frowned. 'My Mom's a great cook too, why can't I be like her.'

Smiling, Dearka paid for the grocery and the two of them headed back to the apartment with two heavy bags.

'Morning Miss Haww!' Ports greeted, then looked at Dearka. 'You're friend?'

Miriallia nodded. 'Yeah.'

Ports nodded and took off his hat. 'Have a nice day then you two lads.'

'He's nice.' Dearka commented as Miriallia pressed the elevator.

'He really is.' Miriallia said, reaching into her pocket for her keys. 'He takes special care of my place because I'm away most of the time.'

'I take you don't have to pay for your apartment rent right?' Dearka said as the elevator door opened.

Miriallia shook her head. 'The publisher pays. I really didn't think there was the need but they insisted since my Mom's place isn't really near the city at all. My editor likes to drop by now and then to check on stuff, I'm not really the 'on time' kind of author.'

Dearka snorted. 'Good luck to your editor then.'

Miriallia laughed and opened the door. 'Believe me, I say the exact same thing whenever she calls me.'

Dumping the contents of their grocery shopping onto the counter, Dearka took his shoes off. Seeing this, Miriallia reached into the shoe rack and took out a fresh pair of slippers.

'Do you expect guests all the time?' Dearka asked, opening them. 'Or did you nick them again?'

Miriallia gave him a small smile. 'nicked them.' She kicked her shoes off and padded across the floor barefoot. 'So what's first?' she asked, picking up the can of corn.

Dearka looked at the clock on the wall. 'Man, it's already eleven fifteen.'

'Quit talking and make us some food!' Miriallia joked, leaning over the counter.

'Fine.' Dearka rolled his sleeves up. 'I take your going to help right?'

Miriallia shrugged. 'If you want me too and don't mind me screwing things up.'

'I think you're already half way there with your abandoned oven.' Dearka said dryly, a playful smirk on his lips. 'The pork and beef are minced right?'

Miriallia nodded, unwrapping them.

'You got a pan?' Dearka asked, taking out the tomatoes to rinse.

'Uh, yeah.' Miriallia knelt down and rummaged through the cupboard. 'I think it's here somewhere… yeah.' She took out a stainless steel pan that was a bit dusty.

Reaching out one finger, he wiped it across the surface and shook his head. 'You really don't cook.'

Miriallia snorted. 'What do I have to do? Wash it?'

'That would be job one.' Dearka said, drying the tomatoes with a paper towel. He unhooked the chopping board from the wall and took out the mushrooms. Taking out the knife from the drawer, he gave it a rinse and chopped the mushrooms in one quick motion.

Miriallia stared. 'You really know what you're doing.'

Dearka smirked. 'That's just the basics. Done with the pan?' Miriallia nodded. Taking the pan, he set it on the stove and sprinkled some olive oil they bought form the grocery. He then threw in the mushrooms and handed Miriallia a wooden spoon. 'Here, just stir.'

'Like this?' Miriallia asked as Dearka turned the heat down to medium.

Dearka nodded. 'Yeah, just keep stirring, I'll tell you when to stop.'

Miriallia watched as Dearka started to cut up the tomatoes. Adding the minced pork and beef in, he told her to keep stirring until he told her to stop.

'Are you sure the oven's going to be okay?' Miriallia asked uncertainly, watching Dearka open the oven door.

Wipping it, Dearka closed the door and turned the knob. 'It should be okay. My Mother's oven's like twenty years old, she bought it when I was born and from time to time I had to fix it.' He stood up and started to peel the potatoes. 'You know how to make mashed potatoes?'

'Uh… you just mash them?' Miriallia tried.

'That' just one step.' Dearka said, pouring the steaming potatoes into the sink. 'You have to cut them first, then mash them. If you want them to smell better you can add some butter.'

Miriallia frowned. 'But we didn't buy any.'

'So we're not going to.' Dearka said simply. 'I think it's almost time to put the corn in, can you help me mash the potatoes, just give all you got.' Nodding, Miriallia switched places with Dearka. Dearka dumped the corn and chopped tomatoes into the pan and stirred for a while, making sure that everything was cooked before transferring them to a serving dish. 'You ready with the potatoes?'

'Almost.' Miriallia gritted her teeth, grinding the wooden spoon into the potatoes.

Looking down at her, Dearka couldn't help but reach out one index finger and wipe the smudge of potato that had got on her nose. Miriallia looked up at him with wide eyes and watched as he licked his finger. 'Hmm… it should do without butter.'

Taking the bowl from her, Dearka spread the mashed tomatoes evenly on the beef. 'Do you have oven mitts?'

'Uh…' Miriallia opened one of the lower drawers and took out a pair, handing them to Dearka.

'Thanks.' Putting them on, Dearka put the dish into the oven. 'It should take around thirty minutes, we got some cookies from the grocery right?'

Miriallia Opening the packet of cookies and dumped them into the cookie jar her Mother bought her. 'You want some?'

'Wait, let me just clear out some of the dirty dishes.' Dearka said, taking off the oven mitts.

Sitting down, Miriallia watched his back while munching on the chocolate covered cookie. Dearka Elthman was full of surprise, how much more will she find out? She wanted to know him more, wanted to see the Dearka beyond Archangel or ZAFT. She never had such a desire to want to know someone.

'Where are you staying?' Miriallia suddenly asked.

Dearka paused for a second before answering, not turning around. 'Govina.'

'How long will you be staying?' Miriallia continued casually, pouring herself a glass of water.

Dearka shrugged uncomfortably. 'I don't know, a week or two I suppose.'

'I thought you were busy.' Miriallia said.

'Well, you know, I needed a break.' Dearka replied, turning off the tap and putting the dish into the draining rack. He turned and leaned against the counter. 'Why the question?'

'Nothing.' Miriallia reached for the spare key that hung on the wall, unhooking it. 'I was wondering if you'd like to stay here.'

Dearka stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

Miriallia shrugged, biting her lower lip. 'I could show you around, you haven't really been to Orb before, right?'

Dearka looked away, fingering the counter. 'You know what you're saying don't you.'

'Yes.'

'What do I have to give in return?' Dearka asked, looking at her.

Miriallia leaned over the counter and dangled the keys with her index finger. 'Good food.'

They looked at each other. There was no teasing or joking in their tone, this was serious.

Giving her a small smile, Dearka wrapped one hand around Miriallia's fingers and held it for a while before taking the keys away. 'Sounds like a good bargain to me.'

Miriallia smiled and sat down again. 'Right. How long will the pie take?'

'Twenty something minutes.'

* * *

'This is a secure line right?' Dearka asked.

'Yeah.' Yzak said from the other line.

'What do you want? I said I needed a break.' Dearka muttered, looking over his shoulder before cutting a line, adjusting his hands-free.

'I wouldn't want to bother you and ruin that magnificent plan of yours if it wasn't urgent.' Yzak grunted. Dearka could hear him scribble on some pieces of paper and calling someone who seemed like his secretary.

'What time is over there?' Dearka asked, slowing down his car slightly for another car that had suddenly cut into his line.

'Six.' Yzak replied absently.

'You're up at six?' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'And your secretary's here?'

'No.' Yzak said flatly.

'Oh, don't tell me, you dragged Hahnenfuss along.' Dearka guessed.

'Yes he did, kill him for me will you Elthman?' Shinho's voice rang from behind.

'Get to work Major.' Yzak barked. 'If you have to blame, blame Dearka for threatening me.'

'You never give me holidays!' Dearka heard Shinho complain. 'I should threaten you too.'

'Did she do her face?' Dearka asked, laughing, scanning the rear mirror.

'Enough of her.' Yzak said. 'I need to tell you something important and yes this is a secure line.'

'What is it?' Dearka asked, his smile fading. He knew this tone.

'It's about that assassination attempt at Orb two days ago.' Yzak said.

Dearka widened his eyes. 'What does it have to do with PLANT?'

'I've got intelligence saying that it's Nessar.' Yzak said.

'Nessar?' Dearka got off the highway. 'What do _they_ have to do with Orb? Are you sure.'

'I don't know for sure yet. Do you have any idea who the target was?' Yzak asked. 'We're going to ask about the details formally but I just wanted to ask you in private first.' He paused. 'This could be bad.'

Dearka stopped his car at an alley and killed the engine. 'Look, all I know is this sniper is a professional, all caps with blinking lights, _the_ professional. He missed, but I had a feeling he missed on purpose. His consecutive shots were like from a short range pistol. The guy had guts and knew what he was doing, from what I heard, he was covering for someone else, someone who really has a short range pistol and was prepared to fire.'

'Do you know who it is, who he wanted to kill?' Yzak asked.

'No idea.'

'Fine, I'll deal with the details, I just don't trust Orb giving us the real stuff.' Yzak muttered. 'This sniper, a real pro huh?'

Dearka sighed. 'You better be careful if it's really Nessar. You know how they are though they've been a little quiet these days.'

'This sniper, he reminds me of Rusty.' Yzak said quietly.

Dearka stared into the darkness before him. 'Rusty could have hit his target with one clean shot, he was _the_ sniper.' He gave himself a bitter laugh. 'Should we be glad that he's dead?'

This time, Yzak let out a snort. 'How's it going with you lovey loverson? Are my approved holidays useful or should I just cancel them now and make my life better?'

'Oh, I'm having a blast.' Dearka said dryly, leaning back. 'Aside from the abrupt assassination that also got my head blown off, yeah, it's going pretty well.'

'How's it going with the lady?' Yzak asked smugly.

'Captain Jule! You don't just ask someone questions like that!' Dearka heard Shinho muttered beside Yzak.

'Shut up and get to work Major.' Yzak snapped.

'It's going well.' Dearka replied before the two on the other line decided to ignore his presence.

'Well as in she's talking to you or well as in you got into her pants?' Yzak asked flatly. 'Because you know, the latter makes_ all _the difference. I'm worried about my future career you know.'

Dearka laughed. 'Okay, to be honest, the latter.'

Yzak hooted and Dearka heard him stand up. 'Okay, so seriously, you're going to come back any earlier, say this weekend? Dude, I've got some much on hand and Hahnenfuss will have to work her ass off if you don't come back.'

'Me _again?_' Shinho wailed in the back. 'You're going to kill me Captain Jule!'

'You see?' Yzak said.

'I'm sorry, but I got a legitimate, paid leave, so…' Dearka shrugged.

'Damn you.' Yzak grumbled. 'I mean, come on, you got the lady in bed, what more do you want? A marriage?'

'Woah!' Dearka cut him off. 'You're way off track man. Let's just say I deserve a break so with or without her, I'll still make my leave worthwhile.'

'Damn you.' Yzak repeated. 'Be careful with those suckers from Nessar, I have a really bad feeling their up to something, thanks to Captain Klueze.'

'Yeah, later.' Dearka said, then cut off the connection. Gunning the engine again, he reversed and hit the road. Five minutes later he parked his car in front of a noisy nightclub transformed from a warehouse and got off, locking the door with his remote.

He was to meet up with Murdock and the other technicians and crew members from Archangel including Kira and Athrun, though he found it hard picturing the two of them in a bar, especially Athrun.

'How's it going buddy?' Murdock greeted him, wrapping one arm around his neck. 'I can't believe you didn't tell us you were at Orb!'

'Yeah, wanted to give you guys a surprise.' Dearka said dryly, sitting down. There were eight of them including Kira and Athrun whom had just arrived before him.

'What's going on with you guys?' Dearka asked, ordering a beer. 'Still fixing gadgets for a living?'

'Murdock's got a job in the military.' Kira said.

'Yope, right under Captain Ramius.' Murdock winked. 'You know, the usual, fixing ships and stuff.'

'Archangel is still docked at Orb right?' Dearka asked.

Tonomura nodded. 'Like a display.'

Dearka paused. 'A display?'

'Maybe they should open a museum.' Romero Pal suggested. 'A museum of history, displaying all the weapons used during the war.'

'Yeah, a great way to promote the use of violence.' Arnold Neumann said dryly, nursing his cocktail.

Kira laughed. 'I can imagine Freedom rusting away in an old museum two hundred years from now.'

The old crew continued to exchange anecdotes for the next two hours and Dearka came to learn that Tonomura was getting married because he got his girlfriend pregnant while Chandora was going back to his father's company to work. Neumann had completely retired from the military and was working at an automobile company, testing cars, his second love. Pal had landed on a job as a university lecturer and was one of Ssigh's tutors.

Ssigh and Kuzzey had gone back to school and were living with their parents in Orb. Though Kira didn't live in the city, he wasn't far away from the rest who were concentrated in the city center so they'd meet once in a while.

It was nice to know how things were going on with the people he used to fight with and he regretted not keeping in touch with them for the past two years. It was hard to forget the war and the people involved, both the ones who you killed and the ones who helped you. During his time in Archangel, he realized that even former enemies could come together, it was unbelievable that he, a ZAFT elite who raided Heliopolis would come to terms with Archangel, the battleship he had been trying to destroy with his comrades for four months.

'You okay there?' Athrun asked, walking up to Dearka who was outside the clubhouse, leaning against the railing. He never realized how comfortable the onshore breeze felt, it was natural, unlike the artificial wind created by PLANT.

'What makes you think I'm not okay?' Dearka asked, turning around. Kira was there too.

'Nothing.' Kira said.

'What are they up to?' Dearka asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Murdock's going to throw up soon.' Kira smirked. 'He and Romero were betting.'

'It would be even worse if Fllaga was still here.' Dearka said, shaking his head.

'You really okay?' Athrun asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

'I am a little worried.' Dearka finally said, sighing. 'Anything about the assassination two nights ago?'

'You're worried about t_hat?_' Kira asked.

'It's hard not to worry, especially when it's a sniper. Snipers are probably the worse.' Dearka said.

'Sniper…' Athrun looked up at the dark sky.

Dearka turned and smirked. 'Rusty?'

Athrun looked at him for a moment before letting out a short laugh. 'How can I _not_ think of him.'

'Who's Rusty?' Kira asked.

'Rusty MacKenzie.' Athrun said, leaning his elbows on the railing. 'He was one of the topguns responsible for the Heliopolis raid two years ago. He was supposed to extort Strike, but died, got shot in the head.'

'Oh.'

'On my way here, Yzak gave me a call.' Dearka said, closing his eyes. 'Says he's got a bad feeling.'

'What does this have to do with PLANT?' Kira asked.

'If it's terrorism, than we might have a clue.' Athrun said. 'If it's just an assassin doing the job for a paycheck, then it's bad news.'

'Really bad.' Dearka added. 'Even after the war, things like this are bound to happen. There's no way to avoid it. Sometimes I think open fire is better than this.'

'Maybe you are right.' Kira said, standing straight. 'At least you can control it. With terrorism, it's like there's a bomb and you don't know when it's going to explode. They like to play games with your mind.'

'Hey wusses, come back in here! We're not finished!' Murodock shouted from the inside of the noisy clubhouse.

An hour later, Dearka dropped off a hammered Murdock at his front door. 'He's going to be okay right?'

'Oh yeah, he's like that all the time, he really can't drink, but pretends he can.' Pal grunted, hauling him by the shoulders.

'You should be glad he didn't take off his pants and do the can can.' Tonomura said, shaking his head.

'You're kidding.' Dearka made a face.

'Oh he's not.' Chandora said, wrinkling his nose. _'Believe _me, he's not.'

Raising his eyebrows, Dearka said good night to the three men and watched them close the door behind them before gunning the engine again.

Tonight was fun, he had to admit, better than his nights at Face Off back at PLANT where he had to cope with those idiotic soldiers in his team. He wouldn't want to be around a drunk Murdock though, not after that warning from Pal and Tonomura.

Feeling stuffy, Dearka rolled the windows down and turned off the air conditioner, trying to get some of the smell out as well as get some fresh air. It was a quiet night, so quiet that reflection was inevitable, especially for a veteran like him.

He was happy that Miriallia had asked him to stay at her apartment, but after that moment, reality kicked in again. So what if he did stay at Miriallia's apartment for the next two weeks or so, would it make a difference? A better difference? He wasn't so sure about that and could vaguely imagine the worst.

It was dangerous and he was sure Miriallia knew that too. Why did she ask him to stay? He had been wondering about that. Was she going to give him a chance? Or was he just a…

At that thought, Dearka added pressure to the gas, clenching his teeth. A rebound, again? No way.

'No way?' Dearka asked himself. How could he be so sure? She admitted herself that she couldn't put the past behind her. So what was he doing, wasn't the torture two years ago more than enough?

_'Come on, you got the lady in bed, what more do you want? A marriage?'_

'What if I did get her in bed?' Dearka said bitterly, killing the engine. He couldn't even get her to admit her feelings for him, let alone a relationship and to hell with marriage.

Maybe this was a bad idea. No, it _was_ a bad idea. Maybe he should just leave and never see her again. It was probably for the best.

_But do you want to?_ That annoying little voice asked inside Dearka's head as he stopped in front of Miriallia's door. Sure, he didn't want to. If he could, he'd gladly kidnap her and never let her step out of his house. But that wasn't how things happened; he didn't want her in his bed unwillingly. He couldn't think of a worse insult.

Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell. A few moments later, she answered it, yawning. 'I thought I gave you a key.'

'Uh, yeah.' Dearka said, stepping in. 'I forgot.' He looked around and found that the bed was still neatly made. The desk lamp was turned on and a lap top was running. The huge writing table was scattered with photos and scratches of paper. 'What have you been up to?'

'Me?' Miriallia went to the counter and poured herself a glass of water. 'I've been working on the draft of my collection. I don't really like working in the night, but I figured the guard downstairs might not let you in or something, so I decided to wait for you.' She gave herself a short laugh. 'My editor will cry if she found out I've been working in the night.'

Dearka stood there, watching as Miriallia sat down on the stool, sipping from her glass of water.

'So, how was the clubbing?' Miriallia asked, turning her head slightly in his direction. 'Did the guys give you a hard time? I heard from Ssigh and Kuzzey that Murdock can be an ass when he's drunk, not that he isn't when he's awake.'

'It was okay.' Dearka said, his throat tight as he shrugged off his coat, setting it on the coat hanger.

Miriallia's eyebrows furrowed. 'Is everything okay?' She hopped off the stool and walked towards him. 'You're not drunk are you? You shouldn't be driving if you're drunk you know.' She said sternly, putting one palm on his forehead.

'I'm not drunk.' Dearka assured, pulling her palm away from his forehead. 'I only had a beer. I'm pretty conscious when it comes to drinking and driving.'

'Well, that's good to hear.' Miriallia said, sighing in relief as she turned. 'You want to take a shower or something?'

'Miriallia.' Dearka called, then paused.

'Hmm?' Miriallia turned and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Shaking his head, he loosened the collar of his shirt and held out one hand. 'Are you done with your work?'

Miriallia shot a glance at her table, then shrugged. 'What the hell, I've just started anyway and I still have three months to go before the deadline.' Running one hand through her shoulder length brown hair, she flipped her laptop and desk lamp off. She paused, staring at desk for a moment before turning. She gasped when Dearka swept her up and headed for the bed place at the center of the apartment. Neither of them said a word as they started to undress each other.

She didn't seem to have a problem with this, so why should he? He was willing to make a bet, even if the stakes were high, so high that he might fall and hit the ground bad, so bad that he may never have the courage to stand up again.

**End of Chapter 5**

_Next update: 23/06/2005_

**A/N: **I not a habit of mine to write stuff at the end of the chapter but I tend to write this long page of thanks when the whole story is over. I would, however, like to thank people who bothered to review this story. Some will be curious to why I lowered the rating from M to T. I talked about it with my beta and I came to a conclusion that the rating should be T because it really is for 95 of the whole story. Trilogy II and III however will almost definitely be M rated. There are M or even MA rated scenes in this story too so if you really want to read those, I'll be posting them at my site when the time comes. Thank you again to my reviewers, I hope you'll stick with this story and hopefully the whole trilogy to the very end. I promise to update on time, provided that lets me. --


	7. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 6**

'Wake up!' Miriallia cried, bouncing herself on the bed, giving the man sleeping on her bed a rough shove.

'What the hell…' Dearka turned to his side, covering the side of his head with one arm, trying to block the sunlight shining into the room.

'Get up!' Miriallia commanded, rolling him onto his back again.

'What?' Dearka opened his eyes slightly and glanced at the clock on the wall. 'Oh for God's sake Miriallia, it's eight in the morning. I haven't been exactly sleeping last night, mind you.'

Miriallia rolled her eyes. 'Come on, we have plans today.'

'Plans?' Dearka sat up slowly and watched with sleepy eyes as Miriallia threw on her robe. 'What plans?'

'I didn't tell you?' Miriallia looked at him weirdly, blinking her eyes.

'I don't think so.' Dearka said dryly, rubbing his eyes with one hand while gathering the sheets at his waist with the other. 'What plans? It's got to be big to make you _this _excited.'

'I look excited?' Miriallia touched her cheeks with both hands. 'No I'm not.'

'Yeah.' Dearka snorted, kneeling on the bed. 'What is it?'

'Well.' Miriallia walked towards the kitchen counter barefoot and picked up two tickets.

Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'What in God's name are those?'

'Tickets to Lagoon Park!' Miriallia cried, jumping on the bed, waving the two tickets in the air.

'Lagoon Park?' Dearka repeated blankly, staring at the tickets. 'An amusement park?'

Miriallia nodded. 'I got the tickets free from my editor. Apparently, my publisher is doing a big spread for Lagoon Park, a spread in one of the other magazines of course, and they got a stack of free tickets and I asked for two!' She grinned, looking down at the two tickets.

'Gee, you're still a little kid inside aren't you?' Dearka said in a feigned gentle voice, kissing her on the forehead.

'Hey!' Miriallia made a face. 'I'm only eighteen and you're no older than me. This amusement park was a part of the rebuilding project of Orb and it suppose to be really fun. I mean, come on, I've never been to an amusement park before, have you?'

'No.' Dearka muttered, trying to smooth his unruly locks out with two hands. 'I don't have the time nor the money, tickets are expensive you know.'

'Well, they're free this time.' Miriallia argued. 'Are you going or not?' When she saw him staring at her, she pursed her lips and got off the bed. 'Fine, if you really don't want to go, I'll ask Ssigh or Kuzzey, I bet they're dying to take a break from school.'

'Hey!' Dearka almost jumped off the bed. 'I didn't say anything!'

Miriallia turned with lowered eyes. 'So, does that mean you're going? Don't force yourself if you really don't want to or think you'll puke on the rides.'

'Please.' Dearka rolled his eyes. 'When are we leaving?'

'I don't know.' Miriallia shrugged and headed for the bathroom. 'Whenever we're ready I guess, you want to use the bathroom first?'

'Nah, you go first.' Dearka said, lying back down.

'If I see you lying there like a dead man when I come out, I'll have you.' Miriallia warned.

Dearka looked down and smirked. 'I wouldn't say "no" to that now, would I?'

Miriallia blushed, realizing that her words didn't come out the way they should have. Holding her head up to cover her embarrassment, she marched into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. 'Get your ass out of the bed now!'

Laughing, Dearka shook his head and crawled out of the bed, stretching as he faced the morning sun. Yawning, he pulled on his boxers and slacks. He was perched on a stool and examining the tickets with a glass of water in his hands when Miriallia came out of the bathroom, refreshed.

'Your turn.' Miriallia said absently, opening the doors to her wardrobe.

'Yeah.' Dearka murmured, drowning down the rest of the water.

'What should I wear…' She paused and waited for the door to shut. Sighing in relief, she took off her robe and rummaged through one of her drawers, pulling out a white tank top with graffiti words on it. She then took out a pair of comfortable khakis and socks.

'You might want to wear a white bra instead.'

Miriallia's hand paused in mid air, a gray bra dangling from her fingers. Turning around, she saw Dearka standing beside the door frame of the bathroom with his legs crossed at his ankles, staring at her with raised eyebrows.

'You peep!' Miriallia scowled, turning around, feeling her face heat up.

'Me?' Dearka smirked and walked towards her. Setting his smooth chin on her bare shoulders, he pressed his chest against her back. 'I can be more than just a peep, just say the magic words and you'll "have me"'.

'It – it's already eight thirty.' Miriallia stammered, very aware of Dearka's minty fresh breath behind her ear. She felt herself freeze in place as Dearka wrapped one arm around her waist.

'It's _only_ eight thirty.' Dearka whispered, his lips brushing against the side of her ear. 'We've got plenty of time…'

Pursing her lips, Miriallia took a deep breath and turned around. Caught by surprise, Dearka let her grab the side of his head and pull him down, planting her lips on his. He let the both of them sink into the kiss, aware that Miriallia was pushing him backwards and up against the wall, their feet almost tripping over the discarded robe.

'What do you think?' Dearka asked in his husky voice as their lips parted, rubbing the side of her slim waist.

'I think…' Miriallia twirled a lock of blonde hair between her fingers, leaning against his bare chest. She looked up and gave him a big smile. 'I want to go to the park.'

'Really?' Dearka asked weakly, watching Miriallia step out of his embrace. 'What's so good about an amusement park.'

Miriallia shrugged. 'I want to relive the teenager within me.' She looked over her shoulder and grinned. 'And so should you.'

Rolling his eyes, Dearka walked past her and plopped himself on the bed, crossing his legs. He raised his eyebrows when Miriallia stared at him. 'Go ahead.'

Huffing, Miriallia turned around and started to put on her clothes, biting her lip the whole time. It was no big deal, he'd seen her naked, touched her, slept with her for crying out loud!

Pulling her khakis on, she shrugged on her T-shirt and ripped a shirt from the wardrobe, tossing it to Dearka.

Shrugging, Dearka smirked at and put it on, leaving the top two buttons undone. 'You driving or me?'

'I guess you.' Miriallia sighed, pulling on her socks. 'I'm not really that good at this driving deal, except for maybe from my place to my Mom's or to my publisher. They gave me the car, I really didn't need it, but here we are.'

'Where is this place, Lagoon Park.' Dearka asked.

'There's a map behind the ticket.' Miriallia said absently, putting on her watch. Reaching for her brush on her dresser, she brushed her light hair with strong stokes and wrapped a headscarf around her head, trying to smooth out the stubborn ends.

'It's not a very explicit map.' Dearka said dryly, looking up. 'You really have no skirts.'

'Huh?' Miriallia looked at him blankly. 'Skirts? Why skirts?'

Dearka sighed and shook his head. 'Never mind.'

Ten minutes later, they stepped out of the elevator and bumped into the guard, Ports.

'You two are quite early.' The old guard said cheerfully, setting his mug down. 'I see you two have got plans.'

'We're going to Lagoon Park.' Miriallia said, smiling. 'It suppose to be great, I got free tickets from my publisher.'

'Really?' Ports nodded. 'I went last Sunday with my five year old grandson and granddaughter, they loved it.'

'You sure?' Dearka asked uncertainly. 'She's already eighteen.'

Miriallia turned and stuck her tongue out.

'You two kids have fun.' Ports said as Dearka grabbed Miriallia's hand and pulled her towards the lobby doors.

'See you later!' Miriallia called before the door closed behind them. 'You've got a map?'

'I think I do.' Dearka said as he unlocked the car. 'There's bound to be a simple one, they usually provide maps if it's a rented car.' He gunned the engine. 'Could you check the dashboard for me?'

'Sure.' Miriallia said, opening the compartment. 'Here we are.'

'Let's see.' Dearka opened the huge map while Miriallia slammed the door shut. 'I guess we should take highway six and then take the seventh exit… it shouldn't be that hard.' He turned to Miriallia who was trying to tuck some of her hair into the head wrap. 'You got the tickets?'

'Uh…' Miriallia reached into her bag and nodded.

'Let's go then.' Releasing the breaks, Dearka reversed and glided out of the car park.

The ride was quiet. Dearka didn't turn on the air conditioner and had opened all the windows letting fresh air in. He had rented a white Sedan, not too big and not too small.

'You mind if I turn on the radio?' Miriallia asked softly, turning to Dearka.

'Sure.'

_'The latest information obtained from the authorities of Orb regarding the assassination attempt six days ago…' _

Miriallia froze while Dearka tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

_'The suspect caught had committed suicide at three hours this morning. Reports say…' _

'He killed himself?' Miriallia's eyebrows furrowed. 'The one I shot?'

'You didn't kill him, the bullet just hit his shoulder, there's no way _that _could have killed him.' Dearka said flatly.

'I guess so.' Miriallia said softly, looking at the window.

Sighing, Dearka reached out one hand and brushed some of Miriallia's light hair away from her eyes. 'Take a nap, it's going to be a while.'

Turning her head, she looked at him briefly before nodding. Seeing her eyes close, Dearka turned on the air conditioner and closed the windows. Turning the radio down, he exhaled loudly as the car hit the highway. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

'This place is huge!' Miriallia exclaimed, looking around with her arms stretched out.

'Yeah.' Dearka agreed, crossing his arms, following Miriallia down the boulevard. They arrived an hour later and the entrance was already filled with families and tourists who were waiting in line. 'Did you know our tickets were VIP?'

Miriallia shook her head. 'I had no idea.' She looked down at the paper bracelet on her wrist. 'Apparently we don't need to pay for anything in here.'

'I say we abuse this.' Dearka said, grinning evilly. 'What do you want to do first?' he waved the park map in front of her.

Miriallia shrugged, looking over his shoulder. 'You have a preference?'

'I don't want to get wet, that's all I'm asking for.' Dearka said, rolling his eyes.

'Then we better start with Wild Beast.' Miriallia pointed at the far corner of the map. 'I read about this ride, it's made of wood.'

'Wood?' Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Now are you sure you want to do this? I don't want a situation where you'll get stuck up there.'

Miriallia waved her hands. 'Please, nothing is worse than a beat up Archangel floating around the universe, bring it on.'

Ten minutes later, Dearka couldn't contain the laugher anymore, watching Miriallia's knees buckle as she got off the ride.

'Don't even _say_ it.' Miriallia screeched, glaring at him.

Dearka looked at her innocently. 'What? I didn't say anything! You're the one talking!'

Miriallia made a face. 'You should be glad that I didn't throw up.'

'Come on, we should do something… less wild.' Dearka suggested, holding out his arm in a gentleman like manner.

Looking at his arm briefly, Miriallia pursed her lips and circled hers around his. 'What do you have in mind?'

The day passed by quickly, much quicker than Miriallia expected. They toured the whole park, from the haunted house and the mini kingdom to the culture villages and the souvenir shopping area. The Lagoon Park was huge and very exquisite. Miriallia really felt like she was reliving her youth, especially when kids surrounded the mascots, begging to take pictures. There was also a parade and the families cheered on.

At the stalls, Dearka won a lot of prizes mainly because most of the stalls had to do with shooting and it was a piece of cake for Dearka, a long range shooter. It wasn't until nine did they decided to leave, carrying three huge stuffed animals and a bag of little ones.

'It's nice being a VIP.' Dearka commented dryly, opening the trunk of his rented car.

'Well, it's good to have a VIP who shoots well with me so I can get so many prizes.' Miriallia said, stuffing two huge animals into the trunk.

'Who said they were for you?' Dearka sneered, looking at her.

'What?' Miriallia cried. 'But – '

'Seriously, all three?' Dearka asked, slamming the trunk shut.

Miriallia pursed her lips. 'I was thinking of giving the other two to my sister and the orphanage.'

Dearka nodded, climbing into the driver's seat. 'I'll think about it then.'

'Hey!' Miriallia slammed the door shut. 'We totally forgot about our dinner!'

'Really, you want dinner?' Dearka crossed his arms and looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face. 'You sure you're not going to throw up?'

'No, I'm not going to.' Miriallia said through clutched teeth, raising her fist.

Dearka shrugged, laughing. 'Your call, where do you want to eat? There's no way in hell I'm going to cook!' he added sternly. 'It's already nine!'

'Maybe we can buy take-away?' Miriallia suggested, pulling at her safety belt.

'Sounds good.' Dearka reversed out of the car park. 'Anything in mind?'

'Uh…' Miriallia thought for a while before her eyes lit up. 'My editor told me there's this great place that makes the best fish and chips. It's not far from here.'

'Fish and chips huh?' Dearka smirked. 'You're going to get really fat.'

'Shut up.'

Dearka later parked the car at one of the abandoned docks at the outskirts of Orb and they both climbed onto the hood of the sedan, their food spread out.

'It's really quiet here.' Dearka commented, sipping from his coke, his legs spread out before him.

Miriallia nodded, munching on another fish finger. 'Not a bad choice if you want to get away from the city. This use to be a cargo port but half of it was wrecked during the war. I did some photo taking here a year ago.'

'You've been to a lot of places.' Dearka said absently, reaching for the onion rings, lying his head on the wind screen with his arms behind his head.

'That's my job.' Miriallia said dryly, picking up her soda.

Dearka snorted. 'Better than my job, which, by the way, is to get my ass kicked by my Captain and commander?'

'Poor you.' Miriallia smirked, pulling her legs to her chest. She reached out one hand and grabbed the huge stuffed dolphin.

'You've decided on that one?' Dearka asked, looking at her sideways.

Miriallia nodded. 'Monkeys give me the creeps and I don't like Koala bears.' She pulled at the fin of the dolphin, making faces down at it.

Dearka shook his head. 'I don't get you girls.'

'Hey! They're good companions!' Miriallia argued.

'I don't see any in your apartment!' Dearka shot back.

Miriallia shrugged. 'You don't shop for stuff like this, when you see the one you like you buy it, you can't go looking for one.' She stuck her tongue at Dearka. 'I use to have a lot at home when we still lived on Heliopolis.'

Dearka looked at her briefly before he stared up at the sky. 'Right.'

They both went silent as they gazed up at the starry night. A horn could be heard at a distance, breaking the silence.

'I wish I had my camera.' Miriallia muttered. 'But then again, I wouldn't be able to capture the stars.'

'You need a special lens right?' Dearka asked, looking up at her.

Miriallia nodded. 'And patience.'

'What _doesn't_ need patience?' Dearka muttered, sitting up. Miriallia looked at him strangely while Dearka gave her a quick smile. 'I've got a question.'

'Shoot.' Miriallia turned her head, feeling her heart beat in her ears.

'You mentioned taking pictures of sunset and sunrise.' Dearka said. 'What's so special.'

Miriallia looked at him for a moment before she shrugged. 'Just a symbolism thing. When I was in Archangel, I was too stupid. I thought we'd get out alive no matter what, but I was wrong. It got harder and harder and the thought of never seeing sunrise again started to scare me. After the war, it hit me that I should never take anything for granted, so I record everything I think are meaningful to me visibly.'

'Right.' Dearka said softly, looking straight ahead. The city was faintly visible and they could see the big Ferris Wheel they rode on a few hours ago, blinking with lights. He thought the decorations tacky when he was right under it, but at a distance, the feeling was totally different.

Turning his head slightly, Dearka watched Miriallia shiver at the shore breeze. Without second thought, he took off his jacket and dropped it onto her shoulders.

Miriallia looked at him, a little startled and shifted towards him when he motioned for her with his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders, his hand touching the side of her head. She turned her head sharply when the image of Tolle flashed through her head and looked up at him.

'What?' Dearka blinked down at her, noticing that her bright blue orbs were trembling.

Miriallia shook her head and dropped her head onto his shoulder, exhaling loudly. Closing her eyes, she let herself relax. 'Dearka.'

'Hmm?'

'Don't do this to me, I don't deserve it in any way.'

* * *

'I'm so sorry!' Miriallia cried, flying out of the elevator that was barely open.

'You're late.' The receptionist said sternly, raising her eyebrows. 'She's going to kill you.'

'I know.' Miriallia said breathlessly, leaning against the counter for breath. 'She still in the same office?'

'Oh yeah.' The receptionist replied, clicking on her mouse. 'She's already pissed off as it is.'

Miriallia cocked her head, standing straight. 'Why?'

'You know, the usual.' The receptionist smirked. 'Now get your ass in there before she kills me.'

Miriallia winked. 'Got it.'

Running her hands through her messy hair, Miriallia walked through the busy office of _Terrenus_ while people were hutched over their desk or shouting into telephones. The photocopiers were beeping and people were running around, making their last desperate try to meet deadlines.

When she pushed open the door of her editor's office, she heard the phone slam down hard.

'You really are pissed off.' Miriallia said carefully, closing the door behind her.

'You _bet_ I am.' Suet Loo grumbled, taking her glasses off as she faced the photographer she loved and hated at the very same time. 'You're late.' She accused as Miriallia sat down.

'Sorry, I uh, had something to do.' Miriallia said absently, crossing her legs. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably as Suet stared at her with narrowed eyes. 'What?'

'You had sex last night.' Suet said, leaning back with a smug face.

Miriallia's mouth dropped open. 'I did not!'

'Oh, so, how do you explain those hickies on her neck?' Suet asked, pointing her pencil at her. 'A bird bit you?'

Miriallia's hands flew to her neck. 'Damn it.'

'So…' Suet leaned her elbows on her desk. 'This has got to be big! I've known you for two years and all I've heard were rejections from our hot guys.'

Miriallia glared at her. 'Get off my case!'

Suet laughed. 'Okay, I get it, we'll just have to wait and see who this secret lover of yours is.' She reached for a file and put her glasses back on, eyeing her. 'By the way, you look like shit.'

Miriallia pursed her lips and cursed under her breath, deciding to blame everything on Dearka. It had suddenly rained last night and they had made a mad dash for the car, getting wet. Everything was fine until Dearka suggested that they take their clothes off or they'd catch a cold. They had started kissing all of a sudden and everything kind of spun out of control. When she gained conscious again it was already ten o'clock and they were still lying at the backseat of Dearka's car stark naked.

She still remembered that lazy smirk Dearka gave her when she jumped up screaming that she was late for an appointment. He had drove her back to her apartment because she had left her documents at home and didn't even bother to change. Her clothes had dried but were horribly wrinkled and her hair was all messy. She had caught a glimpse of herself in the elevator and she had to admit that she looked like she just crawled out of bed from a man's arms.

'You got everything right?' Suet asked, jumping back to business.

'Uh, almost.' Miriallia said. 'But you know, I'm still doubtful about the last two topics.'

Suet looked at her meaningfully. 'Let's here it out then.'

Miriallia spent the next two and a half hours in Suet's office going through the first draft of her photo collection. Suet had been her editor ever since she got the job and it was actually her idea to publish a collection. They hit it off right away and had become good friends even though she was out of Orb for most of the year. Editor Loo was a professional and would bug her to no end until she got everything done before the deadline. She had her to thank, if it weren't for Suet Loo, she wouldn't have had such a successful career at such a young age.

'Well.' Suet stretched, ripping her glasses off when they were done. 'I guess this will do the trick. I'll send you the amendment list once everything's edited.' She yawned and reached for her mug.

'Still a coffee addict?' Miriallia eyed her editor, crossing her arms.

Suet shook her head. 'I can't live without caffeine, I really can't.'

Miriallia smiled. 'You should get out of the office and get some fresh air.'

Suet laughed. 'Like I have the time. I'm telling you, I practically work twenty four seven, I don't even have time to sleep, let alone take a break.'

'And that's why you still don't have a boyfriend at the age twenty-nine.' Miriallia finished for her, standing up.

'Hey!' Suet screeched, jumping up. 'I have plenty of choices, I'm still looking!'

'Right.' Miriallia said, nodding her head.

'Anyway.' Suet say back down and flipped through her scheduler. 'If we meet our deadline, you're going to start your book tour… latest in two months.' She looked up. 'Any problem.'

Miriallia shook her head and threw her bag over her shoulder. 'I won't start traveling until the whole book tour is finished. I'm treating it as a holiday.'

'Do not even _say_ that word in my face.' Suet warned.

'Whatever.' Miriallia laughed and stepped out of Suet's office, closing the door behind her. The office was quieter than before since it was still lunch hour. As she walked out of the building, her cell rang and it turned out Ssigh had been finding her.

'I just dialed your apartment.' Ssigh said. 'No one came so I figured I'd better call you on your cell.'

Miriallia sighed in relief, not really wanting people to find out about her current living arrangements. 'What's up?'

'Nothing, just wondering if you'd like to grab some lunch with me.' Ssigh said. 'It's been a while since we've, you know, talked. You free now? My treat.'

'Uh…' Miriallia thought for a while. 'Yeah, I guess so. I just had a two and a half hour meeting with my editor and I'm starved so you better have enough money.' She joked.

Ssigh laughed on the other line. 'I'll make sure of that. What do you say Howie Café?'

'Sounds great, I'll meet you there.' Miriallia said, then cut the line. When she got to Howie Café, Ssigh was already seated at the far back of the café, chatting with one of the waitresses.

'Miriallia!' Ssigh waved at the sight of her.

'You come here often?' Miriallia asked breathlessly, seating herself down.

'Sometimes.' Ssigh smiled, handing her the menu. 'You know, when I have deadlines to meet and Kuzzey's snoring away in the dorm, I usually come here and work.'

'Don't tell me you're a coffee addict too.' Miriallia muttered.

Ssigh shrugged. 'A cup once in a while. I usually drink tea.'

'Better than coffee.' Miriallia concluded absently, scanning the menu. 'Have you ordered yet?'

Ssigh shrugged. 'Nope, waiting for you. Were you lost or something?'

Miriallia nodded her head sheepishly. 'I had to ask a few people on the way. I haven't been around this area for a long time, mind you.'

'Well, if you came back more often then you might not get yourself lost in the city.' Ssigh smirked. After placing their orders, the both sat down comfortably with their coffee steaming away in huge mugs. 'So how's it with you, I haven't had a chance to sit down and have a good chat with you ever since the ball a week ago.'

Miriallia shrugged. 'Nothing big, except I almost got shot in the head by a bullet.'

'Athrun's working on it, don't be so worried.' Ssigh comforted.

Miriallia looked out the window. 'I know, it's not like I have a choice anyway. Life goes on.'

Ssigh looked at her profile for a while before exhaling loudly, leaning forward. 'You've changed Miriallia.'

Miriallia turned and blinked at him. 'What do you mean, I've changed?'

Ssigh smiled, resting his chin on his palm. 'You've become a confident and independent woman. I've always thought you'd grow up to be dependent on someone.' He paused, his smile fading. 'Dependant on Tolle.'

Miriallia looked at him for a while before sighing. 'I had the same feeling too, before everything started from Heliopolis.' She looked down at her reflection in her coffee.

'You've moved on, right?' Ssigh asked meaningfully.

Miriallia shook her head. 'I don't know. What do you mean by moving on anyway? Taking on a new job, meeting new friends, starting a new life? I've done all of that…'

'But you still feel like something's missing.' Ssigh finished for her, smiling when Miriallia looked up at him, awed. 'Please, I've been your best friend, someone who knows you a little better can feel that there's a void inside you Miriallia. It's because of Tolle, right?'

Miriallia took a deep breath and looked away. 'I don't know.'

'Maybe_ that's_ the problem.' Ssigh said. 'Maybe it's because you don't know what you want, or is it because you still can't stop thinking about Tolle?' When he got no response, Ssigh reached across the table and place one hand over hers. 'It's been two years; you _know_ what you have to do. You have to move on, really move on and start a new life.'

'I do have – '

'And not this roving life.' Ssigh said sternly. 'The only reason you're traveling around the world is because you don't want to give yourself time to think.'

'You read me like a piece of paper.' Miriallia smiled. 'Anything other words of wisdom?'

'Move on.' Ssigh said seriously. 'Treasure what you have now and don't let go. If you do, you'll regret it for life.'

Miriallia widened her eyes. 'You…'

Ssigh leaned back with a smirk. 'You and Dearka Elthman.'

'How did you…' Miriallia turned away, blushing.

Ssigh rolled his eyes. 'Please, Elthman looked like a love sick idiot whenever your name was mentioned. The hanger had a bet on when Elthman would make a move. Murdock lost a lot of money.'

'You guys…' Miriallia narrowed her eyes at him.

Ssigh shrugged. 'You know, he's not that bad. I was actually surprised at how he reacted at the ball. He was one angry man if you asked me. Kuzzey felt the same too.'

Miriallia was speechless.

'Come on Milly.' Ssigh reached out one hand and patted her head. 'It's about time. It's hard to find someone who really knows you and cares about you. To what I see, Elthman may just be the one, if you'd just give him a chance.'

'Maybe…' Miriallia's voice trailed.

They stayed at Howie's for about two hours, catching up on the events of the past year. It was a nice chat. She had Ssigh to thanks during the time right after Tolle's death. Ssigh was the one who knocked some sense into her and told her to pull herself together. She had completely broken down after Tolle's death and if it weren't for Ssigh's encouragement and comfort, she might have never survived the war with Archangel.

When she looked at her watch again, it was already three thirty. Picking up her car, she decided to leave the city center before it started to pack. She hated rush hours and the endless traffic jams that made you lose complete patience.

She was out of luck and was eventually caught in a minor traffic jam on Highway 2 and it took her an hour and half instead of the usual half hour to get back to her apartment. It was already five when she unlocked her door. Stretching, she threw her bag onto her bed, yawning.

Opening one eye, she caught sight of Dearka's clothes scattered across the bed. He may be a good cook but he was one messy ass. Shaking her head, she picked up his clothes and folded them, noticing that his boxers were among the discarded garments. Turning her head, she stared at the door of her bathroom. Pursing her lips, she put the folded clothes on the stool and walked towards the bathroom. Opening the door, she frowned at the steam rushing out into the cold air.

'Dearka?' Miriallia said softly, stepping on the tiled floor. When the steam faded a bit, she saw that he was lying in the Jacuzzi tub, the still water up to his chest. He had his arms draped on either side of the tub and his head was laid back on a wet towel, his eyes closed.

Closing the bathroom door, Miriallia walked towards him and knelt down at the side of the tub, staring at his face.

_'Treasure what you have now and don't let go. You'll regret it for life.'_

'Can I do this? Can I put everything behind me?' Miriallia whispered to herself, brushing some of Dearka's hair back. 'Tell me what to do, Tolle.'

**End of Chapter 6  
**_Next update: 03/07/2005_


	8. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 7**

Dearka sighed as he met silence. Closing the door behind him, he took his shoes off and walked towards the bed, collapsing on it. Lying on his back, he stared at the ceiling for a while before raising his hand in the air, looking at his watch.

It was already four thirty.

Sitting up, he stared at the door. Miriallia had rushed out of the apartment this morning and didn't even bother to change her clothes. She never told him where she had to go and she didn't have the obligation either.

Standing up, he started to take off his clothes, wanting very much to take a shower and clear his mind. Tossing his clothes on the bed, including his boxers, he walked across the apartment butt naked, slamming the door of the bathroom shut. He figured he'd take a bath instead of a shower since he didn't have much to do. It seemed like Miriallia wouldn't be back soon anyway.

Turning on the tap, he sat himself down in the huge tub, staring as the hot water that started to fill and turned it off again when water went up to his chest. The bathroom was suddenly filled with steam from the hot water and he could barely see the door. Leaning his head back, he stared at the ceiling of the bathroom.

He'd been staring at ceilings a lot lately, been staring at ceilings a lot for the past two years.

Closing his eyes, he draped his arms across the side of the tub.

He wondered where Miriallia was. For the past week or so, everything he did was with Miriallia. She had a job and had meetings from time to time so whenever she was out of the apartment, he'd sit on the chair and stare into space, wasting his time. He had an initial gut feeling that when everything ended, he'd have to drag himself back into his lonely little apartment and stay there for the rest of his life, living a meaningless bachelor life.

He came to find answers but in the end, he found none. The past week with Miriallia was amazing but an annoying voice in his mind keep telling him that he wanted more than just this. Another voice also told him that what he wanted was not what Miriallia could give him. Maybe it _was _time to let everything go.

When watching Miriallia rush off this morning, Dearka felt like she'd leave forever, like that morning two years ago. It was a scary thought, a scary but realistic thought which made it even scarier. In the past week, they never mentioned anything about the night they spent together two years ago or anything related. He was starting to think that this was just a fling, a man meeting a woman in a foreign place, going out, sleeping together and when the day comes, they'd part with no strings attached.

He wanted more, but would she? He wanted to move on with her, but does she?

When he opened his eyes again, he heard someone calling his name faintly. Focusing, he found Miriallia staring at him, leaning against the side of the tub.

'You look tired.' Miriallia commented, fingering his moist hair absently.

Dearka stared at her for a little while before sitting up, the water slouching against his well toned body. 'Just fell asleep, that's all.'

'Did you even wash yourself with soap?' Miriallia asked, standing up.

Dearka shrugged. 'I took a shower this morning.'

'What have you been up to today?' Miriallia asked, leaning herself against the counter with crossed arms, watching Dearka stand up, dripping wet. Reaching for the towel on the rack, she tossed it towards him.

'Nothing really, met Athrun, hung out a bit and came back.' Dearka said absently, wiping his body. Rubbing his hair with the towel briefly, he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the tub, pulling the stopper to let the water out.

'What do you want for dinner?' Miriallia asked, walking out of the bathroom.

Whenever she said that, he'd feel like they were a couple, a real couple who live together and knew exactly what the other wants. They'd hang out together the whole day, go places hand in hand and make passionate love at night. Somehow, somewhere, something was disturbingly missing from this picture.

'You sure you're okay?' Miriallia asked, cocking her head at Dearka's silence. He'd usually talk back but today, he was just staring at her, clad in nothing but a white towel, his hair still dripping wet.

'You have to do anything tonight?' Dearka asked, looking away, running his fingers through his damp hair.

Miriallia opened the fridge and took out a bottle of juice.' What do you have in mind?' When she didn't get a response, she turned and found Dearka staring at her in the eye. Suddenly scared, Miriallia turned her head sharply, feeling her heart pound in her ears all of a sudden.

'I want to watch the sunset.'

Miriallia looked at him weirdly. 'Sunset?'

Dearka nodded, grabbing at his hair. 'I want to watch sunset in the air.'

'What do you mean, in the air?' Miriallia asked.

Not saying anything. Dearka changed quickly and grabbed his car keys, pulling her out of the apartment, his hair still a bit wet. He didn't say a thing as he drove to a small airport that was a part of Morgenroete.

'Elthman! I've been waiting for you!'

'Sorry Loll.' Dearka apologized, pulling an awed Miriallia forward.

Loll, one of the technical supervisors of Montenegroe, gave him thumbs up. 'Everything's ready for you and the little lady.'

'You…' Miriallia recognized him from Kusanagi.

Leading them out of the hanger into the small airport, a fighter was parked.

'It's not loaded right?' Dearka asked.

'No, God no.' Loll shook his head violently. 'Simmons will have my head.'

'Let's go.' Dearka said, reaching out one hand.

Miriallia looked at him. 'You sure it's safe? I mean… this _is_ a fighter.'

Dearka laughed. 'Trust me, it's going to be just fine. If anything happens, Loll here will help me, right?'

Loll shrugged. 'I guess I can cover the two of you for a while. Simmons' being nice about the whole deal, so get your asses in the air. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do, the Princess will cover your asses any how. '

'Come on.' Dearka said, helping her into the cockpit. Although it was a single cockpit, there was enough room for the both of them. Seated comfortably in front of Dearka, Miriallia watched as he started the engine and steered the fighter into the start of the runway and took off. Miriallia winced unconsciously at the speed, squeezing her eyes shut.

'It's okay.' Dearka said, his lips at her ear. 'Open your eyes.'

Doing as she was told, Miriallia gasped at the beautiful sunset before her. They were above a thick layer of clouds and the sun was right before them, a deep orange yellow.

'Oh my God…' Miriallia breathed, her hands on the protective shield. 'I can't believe it...' she turned and shot Dearka a glance. 'It's beautiful!'

'Isn't it?' Dearka smiled. 'I first saw sunset like this when I was still a cadet in ZAFT. I've never seen it on Earth, but it was already beautiful in space.'

'It's lovely.' Miriallia whispered, her eyes shining. 'I can't believe I didn't bring my camera!'

Dearka landed the fighter on a small island and from there they watched the sun set completely.

Miriallia felt like crying. It was so amazing it didn't feel like reality.

'I lied Dearka.'

Dearka looked at her back, feeling the coastal breeze lift his soft locks and didn't say anything.

'I lied.' Miriallia whispered, looking down. 'I like taking pictures of sunrise and sunset because I see Tolle in it.'

Dearka froze at the name. It felt like a curse from Miriallia's mouth.

Miriallia looked at the sky. 'Tolle always loved sunset, when we were going out, he'd always pull me to the hills to watch the sunset. He always complained that sunsets on Heliopolis was so fake, so artificial and promised that one day, when we went back to Orb, he'd go watch the sunset with me. He even said he'd take me up in the air in Skygrasper…'

Dearka put his hands in his pockets and looked away, not sure of he wanted to hear what Miriallia wanted to say.

'He loved sunset.' Miriallia whispered, raising her hand in the air as if she were touching the sky. 'All I can do now is take pictures of it and remember him through these pictures.' She knelt down and stared at the earth, her hair flying into her face. 'I'm sure he'll be breath taken by this view.'

_'It's been two years, you know what you have to do. You have to move on, really move on and start a new life.' _

She had to move on, really move on. She knew it, really did.

_'Treasure what you have now and don't let go.' _Ssigh's words rang in her head. Looking up again, Miriallia's light orbs widened as Tolle's smiling face appeared before her eyes. He was there, smiling down at her.

_'Move on and start a new life Milly.' _

'Tolle…' Miriallia stood up.

_'Don't let go anymore. You've found the one, go for it.' _Tolle smiled down at her._ 'I'll watch over you, always. Miriallia.' _

Dearka felt it hard to breath as he watched tears stream down Miriallia's cheeks.

'Thank you.' Miriallia whispered. Dearka looked up and found himself staring into Miriallia's light blue eyes.

'Thank you, Dearka.'

* * *

They didn't have sex tonight which was unusual because in the seven nights he slept here, they did it every night. Not just once and not just on the bed.

When they came back from Morgenroete after a simple dinner at a chain fast food store, Dearka said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Miriallia had given him a weird look but said nothing and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out again, he was already under the covers in his boxers and an old T-shirt. He wasn't asleep and sensed Miriallia's confusion but she didn't do anything and crawled under the sheets, turning off the lights on her way.

She was now lying on the bed in deep sleep, wearing shorts and a tank top, her back towards him. He hadn't been able to sleep all night and was now sitting against the headboard, staring into the darkness. He'd look down at the back of Miriallia's head once in a while, wondering if she was dreaming about Tolle Koenig.

_Fuck him._ Dearka cursed mentally, his hand in a tight ball that was hanging over his right knee. He kicked himself mentally for taking her out on that flight, it did nothing but rouse memories of her dead boyfriend.

_'Thank you, Dearka.' _

He felt nauseous at the thought. She thanked her, for what? For letting her connect with her dead boyfriend?

_'Don't do this to me, I don't deserve it in any way.' _

He couldn't bring himself to think that she did not deserve this treatment, although he really wanted to. He was suffocated around her yet he didn't want to let go. If he let this go on, he'd die, physically and mentally.

He had no sleep through the whole night and continued to stare into the air. He didn't even notice the sun rising until the phone rang.

He turned and stared at the phone on the nightstand, waiting for Miriallia to wake up and answer it. He never answered her phones, knowing that it would generate nothing but embarrassment for the both of them. It was obvious that the less people knowing that he was living here the better.

'Damn it.' Miriallia muttered, throwing the covers over her head. 'Who the hell is it at this time on a Sunday?'

'Looks like the one calling really wants you to answer.' Dearka said, shaking her by the shoulder. 'Answer it for God's sake, it's annoying.'

'Damn it!' Reaching out one hand, Miriallia grabbed the phone from the stand and threw it to Dearka. 'You answer it, stop bothering me.'

Staring down at the blinking telephone, his eyebrows furrowed. 'You sure, it's – '

'Just do it!' Miriallia grumbled, throwing the sheets over her head again. 'If it's one of those commercials, tell them to go to hell.'

Sighing, Dearka picked up the phone and answered it. 'Hello?' There was dead air on the other end. 'Hello?'

'Is this Miriallia Haww's apartment?' the voice on the other line asked. It was a woman's voice.

'Yeah.' Dearka said.

'Where's Miriallia?' the woman asked.

'She's sleeping.' Dearka answered. 'Can I take a message?'

There was a pause before the woman opened her mouth again. 'I want to speak to Miriallia now, please put her on the phone.'

'But she's – ' Dearka started.

'I'm her sister, please put her on the line, it's urgent.' The woman insisted.

'Sure.' Dearka stood up and walked to the foot of the bed. Grabbing the edge of the sheets, he gave it a sharp pull. Suddenly without warmth, Miriallia yelped in shock. Dearka gave the phone a toss and it landed on Miriallia's stomach. 'It's your sister.'

'What?' Miriallia sat up quickly, fully awake. Shaking her head violently, she grabbed the phone. 'Sis?'

'Who the hell was that?' Narlea demanded on the other line. 'It was a guy right?'

Miriallia sighed, running her hand through her messy hair. 'He – he's a friend.'

'What the hell is he doing answering your phone at six thirty in the morning?' Narlea continued.

'He's an old friend.' Miriallia stammered, watching as Dearka walked towards the counter for a glass of water. 'He's on vacation so I invited him to stay for a short while.'

'How long?' Narlea asked suspiciously.

'Look, you're calling me at six thirty in the morning, what is it?' Miriallia asked tiredly, leaning her back against the headboard.

Narlea sighed. 'Fine. Mom wants you over for dinner tonight.'

'But – ' Miriallia shot a glance at Dearka's back.

'No buts!' Narlea screeched. 'You're coming back for dinner whether you like it or not. Don't make me come up there.'

'Fine!' Miriallia snapped. 'What time?'

'Seven.' Narlea said shortly. 'Don't be late, you know how Mom gets.'

'I'll be there.' Miriallia said. 'Let me sleep okay, we'll talk about things tonight.'

'Fine.' With that, Narlea cut the connection and all Miriallia could hear was the annoying long beep of the telephone. Exhaling loudly, she put the telephone back on its stand. She had a feeling she wasn't going to hear the end of it. Her sister had a knack for making people extremely guilty.

'Dearka.' Miriallia turned, wanting to warn him about her sister but gasped when she saw him right before her eyes. Before she could say anything, Dearka pushed her onto the bed. Wasn't he in the kitchen a few seconds ago?

Straddling her, Dearka wasted no time and kissed her roughly, preying her lips open. Miriallia struggled a bit before she melted in his embrace, kissing him back. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she felt him grab hold of the edge of her shirt and ripped it.

'Dearka!' Miriallia gasped, trying to catch her breath. The urgency was confusing and scared her a little bit. Before, he'd always take his time, pleasing her in a way she'd cry and beg. He always took things slowly and never rushed, even when he was in deep pain.

Sucking at her neck hard, Dearka slid his hands down her bare back and dug them into her shorts. Wasting no time, he ripped at her shorts and underwear too. He was surprised at how violent he was but he wasn't in the mood for foreplay. He wanted her right now.

Still dazed, Miriallia faintly noticed that he had already taken his boxers off and he was growing hard against her. Before she could even think, he entered her swiftly, making her scream out in surprise.

'Dearka! What – ' Miriallia tried to make him look at her but couldn't. Crushing his lips onto hers, he drove into her, his thrusts deep and fast to the point of hurting her. Opening her eyes, she looked at Dearka's face from an inch's distance, seeing the sweat on his forehead. She felt tears welling up at the corner of her eyes at the force. Dearka broke the kiss just as he came, closing his eyes. Miriallia felt him trembling inside her.

'Did I hurt you?' Dearka whispered, collapsing on top of her.

Miriallia fought the urge to wince as he pulled out of her. Wrapping one leg around his waist, she wiped the sweat off his brow. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah.' Dearka muttered, his eyes still closed, his pants calming down.

'Dearka?' Miriallia frowned at his pained expression. 'You sure?'

'I am.' Dearka insisted, grabbing her hand, stopping her from touching his face. He managed a smirk. 'I just wanted to make up for last night.'

He was trying to make a sarcastic joke, but Miriallia failed to find it funny or annoying. Something was wrong.

Watching Dearka leave the bed, Miriallia's eyebrows furrowed. Before he leaned down to pick up his boxers, she rushed forward and threw her arms around his waist, forcing him to stand straight. Something was bothering him and she knew that it more or less had to do with her.

'I'm really okay Miriallia.' Dearka said softly, standing still, fighting the urge to turn around and take her again.

'I know.' Miriallia whispered back, pursing her lips. 'Do you have anything to do tonight?'

'What is it?' Dearka asked, turning his head slightly.

'I…' Miriallia let go of him. 'My sister asked me to go home for dinner.'

Dearka turned his head back. 'Don't worry, I'll find something to do, the guys would probably want to get a beer or something.'

'No!' Miriallia said quickly, grabbing his arm. 'I was wondering if you'd like to come.'

Dearka paused before turning around to face her. 'Are you sure?'

Miriallia nodded.

Sighing, Dearka reached out one hand and ruffled Miriallia's hair. Sliding his hand down the side of her cheek, he thumbed her bottom lip. 'What time?'

'Seven.' Miriallia said softly.

Nodding, Dearka leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling his lips move against hers. When they parted, he scooped her up and headed towards the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again.

'What do you want to do?' she whispered against his lips.

'I want to take a bath.' Dearka replied coarsely, letting her down. 'A long, hot bath.'

* * *

'The doorbell's _right_ there.' Dearka said dryly, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets. 'We've been standing out here for more than five minutes, are you planning on ringing the bell for a change.'

'I…' Miriallia's voice trailed and she pursed her lips. She wasn't sure how her parents were going to react and there was Narlea. Maybe bringing Dearka with her was a bad idea, but then again…

'What are you two doing out here?' another voice asked. Turning around, Miriallia and Dearka saw Narlea standing there in a suit and a briefcase in her hand. She had just come home from work.

'We – we just arrived.' Miriallia stammered.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' Narlea walked past the two, deliberately ignoring Dearka and opened the door with her keys. 'Ma, Dad! I'm home! Miriallia's here!'

'Miriallia!' Mrs. Haww stuck her head from what seemed like the kitchen. She was a small woman and had a flowered apron around her waist.

'You're back!' Mr. Haww stepped out of the living room while Mrs. Haww hugged her daughter.

Taking off her heels, Narlea shot a glance at Miriallia.

'Huh, Ma, Dad, this is Dearka Elthman, a friend from Archangel.' Miriallia introduced. 'Dearka, my Mom and Dad. This is my sister, Narlea.'

'Pleasure meeting you.' Dearka greeted, shaking hands with Mr. Haww.

'A survivor of Archangel huh?' Mr. Haww said impressively, looking at Dearka.

'Where the hell's Rafe?' Narlea asked, setting her briefcase down.

'Why don't we sit down in the living room, it's roomier than the hallway.' Mr. Haww suggested.

'I'll bring some tea.' Mrs. Haww said, then disappeared into the kitchen.

'Excuse me.' Narlea said, passing Dearka, she headed up the stairs.

'Come on.' Miriallia gave a silent Dearka a push.

Sighing, Deraka followed Miriallia into the huge living room. The Hawws lived in a quiet neighbourhood located at the suburb areas. It was a nice community near the coast.

'Did Miriallia drive?' Mr. Haww asked, sitting down.

Miriallia shook her head and plopped herself on the sofa, motioning for Dearka to sit down. 'Dearka did the driving.'

'You're on vacation?' Mrs. Haww asked, stepping into the living room with a tray of tea and some biscuits and cookies. 'I've never heard Miriallia talk about you. You don't live in Orb do you? Were you friends with her on Heliopolis?'

Dearka shot Miriallia a glance who nodded. 'I live in PLANT, Aprilius One.'

Mr. Haww raised his eyebrows and nodded. 'So you're a coordinator.'

Dearka shrugged. 'You could say that.'

'Why were you in Archangel then?' Mr. Haww asked. 'Or are you like Kira?'

'No.' Dearka said quickly. 'I, huh… I'm a part of ZAFT, well, I was deflected to Archangel for a while during the war then I joined ZAFT again. I'm a major now.'

Mr. Haww nodded, raising his cup of steaming tea to his lips . 'I'm sure there's a story behind all that.'

'Ma! Where's my polish? My saber needs cleaning!' a voice shouted from upstairs.

'Rafe! Don't shout!' Narlea cried. 'You're going to fall down for God's sake!'

Miriallia exhaled loudly and leaned back. Dearka saw her mouth 'one, two, three' and heard heavy footsteps.

'Rafe Haww!' Narela screamed through the hallway. 'Get your ass back here!'

'Get off my case!' Rafe scoffed, running into the living room. 'Ma – ' he paused and stared at Miriallia, then at Dearka. 'Who the hell is he?'

'Rafe Dearka, Dearka Rafe.' Miriallia introduced flatly, shaking her head.

'Nice to meet you.' Dearka shook his hand.

'Pleasure.' Rafe blinked, sitting down on the floor. 'Who is he again?'

'Miriallia's friend.' Narlea snapped, kicking him in the back. She had changed into a simple T-shirt and slacks. 'Move over.'

'Kids.' Mrs. Haww said sternly. 'We have a guest.'

'I didn't know you had guy friends other than Kuzzey, Ssigh and Kira.' Rafe said, crossing his legs on the floor. 'Where's he from? Never heard of him. You knew him from one of your 'expeditions'?"

'As a matter of fact, yes.' Miriallia said, plopping a biscuit into her mouth. 'The very first one.'

'Oh God, you're from Archangel too?' Rafe turned to Dearka.

'You could say that.' Dearka said, crossing his arms.

'Neat…' Rafe reached out a hand, wanting to get a chocolate cookie.

'No.' Narlea slapped his hand away. 'It's almost dinner.'

'Bossy.' Rafe muttered. 'Miriallia, you should just move back here, you know, spread out the attention, Narlea's driving me crazy!'

Narlea glared at him. 'You're the one who's bugging me.'

'Calm down people.' Miriallia muttered. 'Ma, you want me to give you a hand?'

'Sure.' Mrs. Haww stood up. 'It's almost done anyway, we just need to set the table.'

'Are you going to be okay?' Miriallia asked Dearka, standing up.

Dearka shrugged.

'We're not going to eat him, now go!' Narlea said, shooing her away. 'I'm going to help too.'

'Dearka, right?' Rafe asked, draining down some tea.

'Dearka Elthman.' Dearka said, leaning forward.

Rafe smirked. 'You're a coordinator right?'

Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'How did you know.'

Rafe shrugged. 'I've heard about you. I'm friends with Ssigh.'

Dearka narrowed his eyes. 'Really.'

Rafe sighed. 'I wish I were on Archangel. I can't believe I was sick at home during the Heliopolis raid. If I were with Kira and the others, I'd have a chance to enlist.'

'You should be glad you didn't.' Mr. Haww said sternly. 'You have no idea what war is like.'

Rafe shrugged. 'Maybe.' He cocked his head at Dearka's confused expression. 'We're twins.'

Dearka blinked in surprise. 'Oh, now _that's_ not so surprising.' He said sarcastically.

'I can't believe Miriallia's never mentioned me!' Rafe complained, looking at his Father incredulously. 'I mean, I'm her twin!'

'Yes son.' Mr. Haww said, setting down his cup. 'Dinner's ready.'

Mrs. Haww's cooking reminded Dearka of his own mother. It's been almost three months since he went back home. Mrs. Haww was a good host. Miriallia's sister, on the other hand, was always passing sarcastic comments, especially towards his brother. Rafe kept asking him question about ZAFT and Archangel and he answered them one by one. Miriallia was exceptionally quiet except when the focus came to her. Dearka came to know that she came back home directly from Carpentaria.

'You have a really enthusiastic brother.' Dearka commented as he and Miriallia did the dishes after dinner. Mrs. Haww had been nice about it but he had insisted on doing them since he didn't really bring anything.

'Yeah.' Miriallia sighed. 'He's… he really wanted to be in military, wanted to be a technician. He's actually part of my faculty when we were in Heliopolis but he was sick that day when, you know.'

'Right.' Dearka handed her a soapy dish. 'What's with your sister by the way?'

'Narlea?' Miriallia bit her lip. 'She's… she's a little protective so you don't have to worry about it.' _And the fact that you answered her phone this morning says a lot too. _She thought, exhaling loudly. 'She's okay, don't worry about her.'

'She's burning holes in my back with her eyes now.' Dearka muttered.

Miriallia laughed dryly. 'Ignore her.'

Drying his hands afterwards, he reached into his back pocket and frowned.

'What?' Miriallia asked, picking up the plate of fruit.

'I left my cell in your apartment.' Dearka muttered. They walked into the living room again and Dearka reached for the cordless phone. 'Do you mind if I check my messages?'

'Sure.' Mrs. Haww said, smiling at her. 'You can use the balcony for some privacy, the door's right in the kitchen.'

'Thanks.'

'He's nice.' Mrs. Haww commented as Dearka disappeared around the corner.

'Not to mention _cool!_' Rafe exclaimed. 'I mean, he was the pilot of Buster!'

'Act your age, please.' Miriallia rolled her eyes.

'How long is he staying?' Mr. Haww asked.

Miriallia paused, then shook her head. 'I heard he had a two week off, but I don't know when he started it. He's been in Orb for a week already.'

'Where's he staying?' Rafe asked casually.

Before Miriallia could lie, Narlea stood up abruptly, dusting herself off. 'Excuse me, I need to go to the washroom.'

Rafe's eyebrows furrowed as he exchanged glances with his father. 'What's wrong with her? Is it like _that_ time of the month?'

'Rafe…' Mrs. Haww sent his son a warning glance.

'Rafe…' Miriallia mimicked. Laughing, she stood up.

'Where're you going?' Rafe asked, looking up.

'There's no more tissue.' Miriallia said, rolling her eyes.

'Wait up!' Rafe jumped up and caught up with his twin sister in the hallway. 'Wait up sis!'

'What?' Miriallia asked impatiently, looking over her shoulders.

Rafe took a deep breath and walked forward, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. 'So you and Elthman…'

Miriallia looked at him sideways, her eyebrows twisted. 'What?'

Rafe poked her in the cheek with one finger. 'You two are fuck buddies, no?'

Miriallia choked, coughing loudly.

'Are you okay dear?' Mrs. Haww asked from the living room.

'Uh, yeah!' Miriallia called back, then glared at Rafe and grabbed him by the collar with one hand. 'What did you say?'

'Hey! No need to flip out!' Rafe said in a low voice so that their parents wouldn't overhear. 'God you've gotten strong.'

'What did you say?' Miriallia hissed, pushing him against the wall.

'Fuck buddies.' Rafe repeated with a smug look. 'I know what you guys are doing.'

'What do you mean?' Miriallia looked at him with narrowed eyes. 'You've been in my apartment!'

'Hey! You gave me the keys!' Rafe argued. 'I came the other day but the apartment was empty. All I found was a dogtag on your counter that was not yours and condoms in the trash.' He gave Miriallia sly smile. 'You guys' been doing it _hard_, I couldn't even guess the number of condoms in there.'

Miriallia's face turned red. 'You bastard!'

'Watch the language little lady.' Rafe said as Mirialia let go of him. 'What? He seems like a good guy, plus he's in _real _military.'

Miriallia pointed on finger at him threateningly. 'You tell anyone and you are dead, you hear me, dead as in D-E-A-D. I know how to use a gun.'

'Right.' Rafe said dryly. 'For real, I'm your twin, I won't harm you in anyway.'

Making a face at him, Miriallia stomped into the kitchen and found Narlea sitting at the kitchen table with her cup of tea, glaring at the balcony door, or more correctly, glaring at Dearka's back. 'What are you doing Narlea?'

Narlea gave her a brief glance. 'Nothing.'

Shrugging, Miriallia opened the closet and took out a box of Kleenex.

Watching her leave the kitchen, Narlea set her cup of tea down onto the kitchen table and stood up. Narrowing her eyes, she slide the door open and stepped into the balcony, closing it behind her just as Dearka turned off the phone.

'Dearka Elthman, right?' Narlea crossed her arms.

'I knew you wanted to talk.' Dearka said, his back to her. 'Your hostile looks give a lot away.'

'Are you the one Miriallia slept with on Archangel before she was disbanded?' Narlea asked directly, glaring at him.

Dearka paused then turned around. 'She mentioned that night to you?'

Narlea shrugged. 'Briefly. She locked herself in her room for the first two weeks after returning home, not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to eat, not wanting to sleep and only cried, staring at Tolle's photo. No matter what we did, she just didn't come out.'

Dearka closed his eyes and smiled. 'Right.'

'She was killing herself.' Narlea said softly, looking away. 'She was guilty, guilty that she slept with another man.'

'I know.' Dearka whispered, turning his back to her again. 'That's why she left.'

'She's weaker than she seems to be or claims to be.' Narlea continued. 'She's been hiding in her shell ever since the war and still thinks that she's a betrayer.'

'I know.' Dearka snapped. 'I can feel it for the love of God, I don't need you to repeat it and make my life harder than it already is!'

Narlea flinched, then bit her lips. 'All I'm saying is, she doesn't know what she's doing now and to what I see, she's still attached to Tolle, even if it's subconsciously. It's already hard enough on her part, don't make it harder for her.'

Dearka didn't know how long he stayed on the balcony but he knew Narlea had retreated back to the house again. Miriallia had come out and dragged him back into the house and he had politely thanked her parents for dinner before they left. During the ride back to Miriallia's apartment, he didn't say a word.

Seeing that he wasn't in the mood for a conversation either, Miriallia had closed her eyes and fallen asleep until they arrived.

'I guess my parents_ do_ like you.' Miriallia commented, yawning as she opened the door. Throwing her bag onto the bed, she stretched and shot a glance at the clock. 'It's already eleven.'

'Even more than Tolle Koeing?'

Miriallia froze. After a few seconds, she looked down. 'What do you mean?'

Dearka stared at her back for what seemed like forever before he opened his mouth again. He had to end it before everything got out of control. The answers were clear to him and it seemed like they weren't going to change no matter what he did.

I'm leaving Orb tomorrow.'

**End of Chapter 7**

_Next update: 13/07/2005_

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews, I hope they keep coming. I've seen a few questions around and there are a few I'd like to respond to, so here I am.

**PiNkLeMiNaDe00123:** _'for one of your side stories could you have a dearka flashback of the zala team. Like what it was like when they first met or just a funni story.' _Well, I'm not going to write a separate story for just the, you mean Klueze team? Anyway, I'm not that good at funny stories, but you will expect flashbacks of the five elites during their time before the Heliopolis raid in the next installment of 'GS Afermath', that's all the spoilers I'm going to give around here. Hope you'll be interested in reading it.

**Komillia:** _'You've done a good job writing Dearka as well, especially his scenes with Yzak and Shiho (the latter two should really get a fanfic of their own ;) )'_ Thanks for the compliment, I enjoyed writing the scenes of, what I call, the new trio. Anyway, we'll see about the separate story, we'll see...

**The Angels' Princess: **Yeah, I as just saying it, I am aware of Dearka's state of wealth. Thank you for enjoying this story so much by the way.

**C-town Chica: **_'I wonder what is going to happen with the sniper and that attempt.' _Again, we'll see in the next installment.

Have I given out too much? - Hope it will keep you guys reading on. By the way, I'm in the mood to give all of you a teaser of the next chapter.

**Read under own risk!

* * *

**

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I: Rebound - chapter 8 teaser excerpts

'Things sure have changed in ZAFT.' Athrun sighed. 'Who would think the five of us would come to live completely different lives?'

'Yeah, with two dead.' Dearka muttered. 'I've always wondered what life would be life if the raid at Heliopolis was complete, you know, with Rusty still alive and all.'

'If the raid had been successful, I wouldn't have met Kira again. We'd be dying for ZAFT.' Athrun said quietly. 'I wouldn't have changed my views and doubted my Father's decision, nor would I have had a chance to meet Cagalli and you wouldn't have been defected to Archangel during the last phase of war.'

Dearka looked out the window in silence. The sky was getting dark and a huge black cloud was hanging over the city. It was already raining heavily and he could see people dashing for shelter. He narrowed his eyes at a girl shivering in the rain, a few moments later, a guy came out with an umbrella in his hands and put his arm around the shivering girl.

If the five of them had survived, no way Dearka would have met Miriallia. There wouldn't be the stabbing incident, he wouldn't have looked forward to seeing Miriallia in the cells, he wouldn't have decided to join Archangel in hopes of protecting her. If everything had happened according to the original plan, he wouldn't be sitting here, kicking himself mentally for his stubbornness which in the end ruined every chance between the two of them.

He felt like he was walking on a tightrope, knowing he'd fall but not knowing _when_. The unpredictable was frightening and the fall had proved to be hard.


	9. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 8**

_I'm leaving Orb tomorrow.' _

_'Wh – what?' _

_'I'm leaving Orb tomorrow Miriallia.' _

_'I – I thought you had a two week vacation.' _

_'I need to go back sooner or later. There really is nothing left for me to do here.' _

_'Do? What do you mean "do"?' _

_'You know what I mean, hopefully.' _

_'I don't get it. What's going on Dearka?' _

_'I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the guessing and maybe I don't even _want _to get an answer anymore.' _

_'An answer?' _

_'It's been two years Miriallia and I've done nothing but think about that night, thinking why you left without even a word of goodbye. I thought it was over two years ago and it would have been if we didn't see each other again at Carpentaria.' _

_'What do you mean?' _

_'I'm tired of all this, it's making me lose my mind. You have no idea what it's like to live in the shadows of another person. I can't do that. It's obvious that you can't get Tolle Koenig out of your mind either.' _

_'If you had that impression in mind all this time why didn't you just leave?' _

_'Because I thought I could change your mind which to me now is probably next to impossible.' _

_'Are you saying I'm the one who screwed this up? Screwed us up?' _

_'Well, yeah, you and your stupid dead natural boyfriend!' _

Miriallia stared at her palm. That slap hurt, it really hurt. She could still see Dearka's shocked face and the red mark on his left cheek. She remembered flipping out two years ago, the topic involved Tolle as well and she had almost killed him with a knife.

This slap hurt even more.

_'Don't you ever dare say that about Tolle, leave him out of this, leave him out of us.' _

_'There's no "us". There haven't been and will never be.' _

Those words were like a sharp knife and she felt her heart rip apart while her mind relived it. There was no "us"?

'Bastard.' Mirialia whispered, closing her hand in a fist. He had flipped out and so did she, it was the first fight they ever had and it scared her. He had just walked out of the door, not even turning back, slamming the door right in her face. She had stared at the door in the dark for what seemed like forever before she crawled onto the bed, staring into space until now.

Miriallia's head jerked at the sound of something vibrating. Sitting up slowly, she stared at the nightstand where Dearka's cell phone was. She reached out and caught it before it fell to the floor. It was a message for him.

She hesitated for a while before she flipped open the cover and opened his mail box.

_'Mr. Elthman, please be reminded that you're flight to PLANT Aprilius One will departure from Orb at eleven thirty, platform 32. You're flight number is TXC 53 and you're seat number is 23E.' _

Miriallia stared at the message in disbelief. He wasn't lying, he was actually leaving and didn't even bother to give her a notice in advance until last night. So what? He just wanted to leave at night when she was asleep and never return? What was she in his eyes anyway? Or was this his way of vengeance?

Glaring at the message, she snapped the cover shut and slammed it on the nightstand again. Flopping back on the bed, she threw the covers over her head, biting her lip. Just then, the door clicked and opened. She didn't dare move and kept dead stilled. Her heart started to pounded violently as she heard Dearka's light footsteps close on her and tried hard to resist jumping up from the bed.

She heard him pick up the cell phone. The footsteps went away and she faintly heard the sound of a chain being picked up. It was his dog tag, he was really leaving.

Miriallia pulled the sheets back and sat up after the door clicked shut again. She felt herself go numb as she stared at the door. He didn't even say goodbye…

Turning her head mechanically, she stood up and stumbled across the counter.

He really left, he was really walking out of her life…

He didn't even say goodbye.

* * *

'You are full of surprises Dearka Elthman.' Athrun said sarcastically as he seated himself across from him at a little café in the shuttle port.

'Am I?' Dearka responded, raising his eyebrows, his cheek resting on his palm. 'Well, I guess you got this impression because I phoned you in bed with your girl.'

Athrun smiled. 'Why the rush?'

Dearka looked at him. 'It's not a rush, I've actually planned to leave today a few days ago, just didn't come to tell you guys about it, hope that's okay.'

Athrun shrugged. 'It's okay with me, but I don't know if it's okay with someone else.'

'You think too much.' Dearka said lightly, crossing his legs.

'Do I?' Athrun eyed Dearka tired face. 'When's your flight?'

Dearka glanced at his watch. 'In an hour, platform 32.'

'You're heading back to the headquarters immediately?' Athrun asked.

'No.' Dearka made a face. 'I'm not going back to work on the first day. I still have a day or two.'

'And Yzak will let it go?' Athrun asked dryly.

Dearka shrugged. 'If I don't let him know I'm back, yeah.'

Athrun snorted. 'Don't count on it.' At that, Dearka's cell rang.

'Elthman.' Dearka answered.

'Dearka!' It was Shinho on the line.

'Hahnenfuss?' Dearka's eyebrows furrowed. 'You never call me unless it's urgent, what's going on?'

'Well…' Shinho voice trailed.

'What?' Dearka snapped.

'You tell him to get his ass in my office the minute he steps foot on Aprilius One!' Yzak's voice yelled from a distance.

'Damn it!' Dearka cursed, glaring at Athrun who muffled a laugh. 'How the hell did he know? You guys have been keeping tabs on me!'

'I had to!' Shinho protested. 'It's not like I can disobey _Captain Jule_ in anyway! He just wants you to come back to work! You have no idea what a nightmare it has been here with the disarmament program still going on and all the other security stuff! I haven't slept in two days!'

'Yeah whatever.' Dearka muttered.

'Report to Captain Jule!' Shinho reminded him.

'I got it!' Dearka snarled, then cut the connection.

'Is this Hahnenfuss a new recruit?' Athrun asked.

'She graduated from the academy a year later than us.' Dearka said absently. 'I didn't get to know her until after the war when I rejoined ZAFT. A kick-ass pilot, good leader, clean and efficient. Helps Yzak a lot and brings the team lots of smiles and laughter.' He shrugged. 'All in all, a good team member to work with.'

'Right.' Athrun nodded.

'Where's the missus?' Dearka asked, crossing his arms.

'Cagalli? I dropped her off at the orphanage, she's off for the day.' Athrun replied.

'Are you guys planning to marry or anything?' Dearka asked casually.

'Us? Not yet.' Athrun responded. 'I know Kira's been pondering on this question though. We're still young, we got time.'

'Tell that to Yzak.' Dearka smirked. 'He's been doing nothing but work, work _and_ work. No personal life whatsoever, he spends so much time with Hahnenfuss going over reports they should just marry each other.'

'Hahnenfuss is directly under Yzak?' Athrun asked.

Dearka nodded. 'You can say that, though she has her own people.'

'Things sure have changed in ZAFT.' Athrun sighed. 'Who would think the five of us would come to live completely different lives?'

'Yeah, with two dead.' Dearka muttered. 'I've always wondered what life would be life if the raid at Heliopolis was complete, you know, with Rusty still alive and all.'

'If the raid had been successful, I wouldn't have met Kira again. We'd be dying for ZAFT.' Athrun said quietly. 'I wouldn't have changed my views and doubted my Father's decision, nor would I have had a chance to meet Cagalli and you wouldn't have been defected to Archangel during the last phase of war.'

Dearka looked out the window in silence. The sky was getting dark and a huge black cloud was hanging over the city. It was already raining heavily and he could see people dashing for shelter. He narrowed his eyes at a girl shivering in the rain, a few moments later, a guy came out with an umbrella in his hands and put his arm around the shivering girl.

If the five of them had survived, no way Dearka would have met Miriallia. There wouldn't be the stabbing incident, he wouldn't have looked forward to seeing Miriallia in the cells, he wouldn't have decided to join Archangel in hopes of protecting her. If everything had happened according to the original plan, he wouldn't be sitting here, kicking himself mentally for his stubbornness which in the end ruined every chance between the two of them.

He felt like he was walking on a tightrope, knowing he'd fall but not knowing _when_. The unpredictable was frightening and the fall had proved to be hard.

_'Second call for flight TCX 53. Passengers please board the shuttle at platform 32, platform 32.' _

'Well, I guess that's me.' Dearka sighed, standing up. Athrun walked him to the platform. The station was starting to pack and with all the umbrellas and soaked passengers, it seemed even more packed that usual.

'It's been nice seeing you again.' Athrun said, shaking hands with Dearka.

'You planning on returning to PLANT?' Dearka asked.

Athrun took a deep breath. 'Someday, I'll come with Cagalli. I haven't visited my mother in a long time.'

'Well, safe trip then.' Athrun said. 'Say hello to Yzak for me.'

'Oh I will.' Dearka smirked. 'He still thinks you're his ultimate enemy.'

'I know.' Athrun rolled his eyes. 'The guy should grow up.'

'He has, at least he can keep his temper in check for most of the time.' Dearka laughed. 'See you.'

'See you.' Athrun watched Dearka board the shuttle and take his seat on the other side, away from the platform.

_'Last call for flight TCX 53. Passengers please board the shuttle at platform 32, repeat, passengers please board shuttle at platform 32.' _

Athrun was about to turn and leave when his cell phone rang. 'Athrun Zala.'

'It's raining like crazy outside Athrun!' Cagalli's voice rang from the other side. 'You got your umbrella?'

'I parked my car at the indoor car park.' Athrun reassured.

Cagalli sighed in relief. 'Has Dearka boarded yet?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Weird that he suddenly said he was leaving.' Cagalli said.

'Weirder that I received his call in bed again.' Athrun muttered. 'You know the guy does _not_ have a sense of time whatsoever. When he came, he called at six, when he said he was leaving, he called at five thirty.'

Cagalli giggled. 'It's not like it's an everyday occurrence.'

Athrun sighed. 'I guess.'

_'TCX53, prepare for launching, doors closing, please stand clear of the platform.' _

Athrun watched as the doors of the shuttle closed. 'You want me to...' Athrun stared at a familiar figure pushing through the people.

'Is everything okay?' Cagalli asked.

'It's Miriallia.' Athrun exclaimed. 'I'll call you back.'

'Dearka!' He heard her shout over the roaring engine of the shuttle. 'Dearka!'

_'TCX53 countdown. Ten, nine…' _

'No!' Miriallia shouted. Pushing her way through the wall of people, she ran along the shuttle platform as the shuttle started to move.

'Miriallia! Don't!' Athrun yelled.

'Dearka!' Miriallia cried as the shuttle started to pick up speed. A dog tag was dangling from her fingers. Athrun watched in horror as she slipped on the wet platform and rolled across the surface, bruising herself. Rushing forward, he tried to lift her up.

'Dearka…' Miriallia whispered, watching as the shuttle took off. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned and faced Athrun. 'Why?'

'Miriallia…' Athrun winced as she closed her eyes and dropped her head. He gasped when she suddenly collapsed in his arms, Dearka's name on her lips.

* * *

Miriallia opened her heavy eyes and found herself staring at a white ceiling. Blinking, she turned her head sideways and found herself staring into Cagalli's bright orbs. She blinked a few times, watching as Cagalli stood up.

'You fainted.' Cagalli said softly, pouring a glass of water for her.

'Fainted?' Miriallia repeated as Cagalli helped her sit up. She took the glass of water from her and took a sip, wincing at the dryness of her throat. 'What time is it?'

'Six in the evening.' Cagalli replied. 'What happened?'

Miriallia took a deep breath and shook her head. 'It's nothing really, everything's okay.'

'Okay?' Cagalli raised her eyebrows. 'You come rushing in madness and run after a launching shuttle. You call _that _alright? I don't think so.'

Miriallia gave her a weak smile. 'I'm sorry I made people worry, it really is okay.'

'Athrun sent you to the hospital.' Cagalli said. She watched Miriallia lower her head and narrowed her eyes. 'He was with Dearka, he was scheduled to leave this morning. You knew that right?'

Miriallia bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. She looked up when Cagalli held something out in front of her face. It was a dog tag. Feeling herself pant, Miriallia grabbed the dog tag and held it to her chest.

He had really left.

'What in the fucking hell happened?'

The both of them looked at the door. Frowning, Cagalli walked towards the door and opened it. 'Athrun!'

'What the hell happened?' Rafe bawled, grabbing Athrun by the collar.

'Rafe!' Narlea tried to calm him down, trying to pull him back by the arm.

'Miriallia was still in good shape yesterday and now you're telling me she just passed out in the shuttle port?' Rafe yelled, ignoring his sister. 'What the hell happened?'

Athrun winced. 'She – '

'She was chasing after the shuttle!' Cagalli cried, separating them.

'What do you mean she was chasing after a shuttle!' Rafe demanded. 'That's crazy!'

Rafe and Narlea had received Athrun's call this afternoon saying that their sister was admitted to the hospital. Not wanting their parents to worry about it, they had rushed to the hospital and found that Miriallia had passed out.

Athrun soothed out his collar. 'I don't know what happen but I saw Miriallia running after it. I was sending Dearka off if you have to know.'

'Elthman?' Rafe's eyebrows twisted. 'He left this morning?' Narlea bit her lip.

'You mean Miriallia didn't know?' Cagalli asked, frowning.

'Apparently she didn't.' Athrun muttered.

'Damn it!' Rafe racked his hand through his light hair. 'What in the hell happened? Elthman doesn't seem like the type of guy to just sleep with my sister and take off.'

Cagalli shot a glance at Athrun, who took a deep breath and nodded.

'Rafe!' Narlea nudged him the rib.

The doctor came out from the ward and Rafe rushed forward. 'How's my sister?'

'She's okay.' The doctor said. 'Just some scratches and bruises, nothing major, she didn't hit her head or anything so she can leave today.'

'Thank you.' Narlea said. 'Can we see her?'

The doctor smiled. 'Why not?'

The siblings thanked the doctor one more time before pushing the door open.

'Sis?' Rafe opened his mouth carefully. Miriallia was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring down at her lap. 'You okay?'

'Rafe?' Miriallia turned her head and smiled. She had some bandages on her arm and on her forehead but no slings which was good news.

'What happened?' Narlea asked, walking up to the bed. Cagalli and Athrun stayed at the entrance, not wanting to bother them.

'I'm fine.' Miriallia said. Standing up, she put on her slippers. 'The doctor said I could check out today, I'm not staying at a hospital overnight.'

'Fine.' Narlea nodded. 'We'll take you home for a few days.'

Miriallia sighed. 'Whatever.'

Rafe crossed his arms and watched Miriallia walk towards Cagalli and Athrun.

'Thank you.' Miriallia said softly, her hands together. She bit her lip nervously. 'Could you do me a favor Athrun?'

Athrun looked down at her with a small smile. 'Anything you need.'

'Can you give me the number of Captain Ramius, I want to talk to her.' Miriallia said, looking down.

'For what?' Cagalli asked softly.

Miriallia paused, then smiled and looked up. 'I want to take some pictures of Archangel.'

* * *

'I am going to kill that son of a bitch.' Rafe paced the living room of his house, his arms crossed.

'Calm down.' Ssigh watched as Rafe plopped himself down on the sofa.

'Still, it's unbelievable.' Kuzzey muttered. 'Miriallia and Elthman? What happened during my absence?'

'Lots.' Ssigh eyed Kuzzey. 'I haven't been the best friend during those last few weeks, mind you. We had so much going on, I thought Miriallia had gotten over Tolle.'

'It's only temporary.' Kuzzey said. 'There's no way she can get over him so soon. Even if she was attracted to Elthman at that time, it was just out of emotional need, like a rebound.'

'You think that's why he left?' Ssigh wondered.

'Well, even so, he shouldn't just – just – ' Rafe grumbled, biting off his last words.

'It really is their business, we're not really in the place to pass any judgment.' Ssigh reasoned, reaching for a cookie on the plate.

'Still…' Rafe looked out the window. 'She's my sister. I may act like a ten year old sometimes but she is only two minutes older than me, mind you. You know how she was before everything happened.'

Ssigh nodded. 'She was a very dependent girl, always depended on you, on Narlea and later Tolle. You can't say she's spoiled but…'

'She makes people worried.' Rafe muttered, crossing his legs. He still remembered flipping out when he woke up, finding that he was on a shuttle off to space when Miriallia was missing. When he later found out that she was on Archangel, he had begged his parents to let him meet her but the government had forbid it. He loved his sisters, Mirialia in particular because she was his twin and she knew it. Despite maturing a lot during the last two years, she was still a person he constantly worried about.

'You know, she's not that good at dealing with emotions.' Rafe sighed, rubbing the side of his head. 'You know how she locked herself in her room for two weeks straight after she returned home.'

Ssigh nodded. 'Yeah, I came to see how things were going but she didn't even want to see me.'

'Exactly.' Rafe pointed a finger at Ssigh. 'Hell knows what she's going to do, and_ I_ blame that son of a bitch.'

'Don't say that.' Ssigh countered. 'We don't know the whole picture.'

'You're being protective again.' Kuzzey said dryly.

'Can I help it?' Rafe muttered. 'This guy just left for Christ's sake, you don't just leave!'

'That's exactly what Miriallia did two years ago.' Another voice rang from the entrance of the living room. The three turned and found Narlea standing there.

Ssigh looked at her. 'What do you mean?'

'She told me two years ago.' Narlea said, looking away. 'She said she was guilty because she slept with Elthman, like she was cheating on Tolle, but to what I see…'

'What?' Rafe asked bluntly.

Narlea sighed. 'I think she's guilty because she slept with Elthman while thinking about Tolle. She hurt Elthman bad and she knows it. She's been finding a way to make herself feel better for the past two years and part of her brilliant plan was to keep Tolle in mind in hopes of forgetting about Elthman.'

'A _brilliant _plan!' Rafe said sarcastically. 'That idiot.'

Ssigh sighed. 'Either way, she's killing herself.'

Kuzzey looked at them, then exhaled loudly. 'Where's Miriallia now?'

'Murrue Ramius has taken her to Archangel.' Narlea said, sitting down.

'Archangel?' Kuzzey raised his eyesbrows.

'She said she wanted to take some good pictures of the battleship.' Rafe muttered. 'More like wanting to relive the past.'

Shaking his head, Ssigh took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. 'Either way, she's going to get through, even if it means losing Elthman. She should know what she's doing and be responsible for it. There's really nothing we can do.' He put his glasses back on and gave Rafe a glare. 'Don't you dare do anything!'

Rafe looked at him innocently. 'What? I couldn't even make her stay home!'

Narlea nodded. 'She insisted on moving back to her apartment downtown.'

'Was Dearka living there during that week?' Ssigh asked curiously.

'I guess so.' Narlea said quietly. 'He picked up the phone at six in the morning, anyone can imagine what they were doing.'

'Right.' Kuzzey smirked, leaning back.

Just then, the phone rang and Narlea answered.

'Who is it?' Rafe asked when she hung up.

'Miriallia's editor.' Narlea answered. 'She couldn't find her.'

'Probably left her cell at home.' Kuzzey said.

Narlea took a deep breath and put the phone back into its charger. 'I hope so.'

* * *

'Take your time, Archangel's not going to go anywhere.' Murrue said, smiling at Miriallia gently as she led her into Archangel's special hanger.

'Thank you Captain.' Miriallia bowed her head.

Murrue smiled. 'You okay there? I heard you got yourself into the hospital?'

Miriallia shook her head. 'Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing serious, thanks for asking though.'

Murrue reached out one hand and patted her shoulder in encouragement. 'Just use the communicator if anything goes wrong okay? Nothing should though, you should be familiar with this ship.'

Miriallia nodded. Watching Murrue leave the hanger, she stepped into the battleship. Putting one hand over her chest, she bit her lips as memories flooded back to her.

She had stayed at her mother's place for over a week after that day and had just moved back to her own apartment. Athrun and Cagalli had given her Murrue's number and she was kind enough to let her onboard since Miriallia said she wanted to take some photos of it. Sentimental reasons.

Walking down the familiar corridors, Miriallia found her way to the bridge. Turning on the lights, she touched the side of the seat she used to use. Stepping back, she took out her camera and took a few shots.

'This ought to do it.' Miriallia said to herself, reviewing the pictures. Exhaling loudly, she sat herself down and stared at the blank screen.

_'We're going to be in deep shit if any of those nuclear missiles hit us!' _

_'Fine, don't go.' _

_'Hey!' _

_'Just joking… be careful.' _

_'Thank you.' _

Shaking her head, Miriallia leaned back and stared up at the solid ceiling above her. She remembered the exhausting days they spent on this ship, both mentally and physically demanding. They never knew what would happen and there was a big chance they'd die with this ship if it weren't for Kira and Lieutenant Fllaga, later Athrun and Dearka.

Grinding her teeth, she stood up abruptly and left the bridge.

What was she doing? This was crazy! If he wanted to leave, fine by her! It's not like they had an obligation of any sort! So they slept together, big deal, it's not like they're stupid teenagers who don't know what they were doing. They were responsible for themselves and if Dearka could just leave like that then so could she, so _did_ she.

Feeling the blood boil in her veins, Miriallia broke into a run.

She didn't care, she had to force herself to not care! Yes, she could do it! If he can do it so can she!

'Damn it!' Miriallia shouted, stopping. Her voice echoed and she found herself at the entrance of the hanger. Staring up, the image of Buster locked inside flew across her mind. Digging into her bag, she took out a photo, the first photo she took and had been trying to throw away for the past two years.

To be honest, the two of them never really had any interaction inside Archangel face to face. He was always in the hanger discussion matters with the technicians on Buster and she was either at the control information center or resting in her room. When they did have a chance to meet, it was usually with a whole lot of people in the cafeteria.

They did have a chance to talk though and it was usually before launching. He'd make cynical comments about the situation and she'd try to ignore him, though they usually ended up in a blunt conversation. She felt surprisingly comfortable though and knowing that Buster was protecting Archangel made her feel safe, though she didn't really know him.

Walking across the hanger, Miriallia approached the simulator Tolle used to use. When Dearka brought her up in the air to see the sunset a week ago, realization had hit her.

Tolle was indeed the past, she was just denying this solid fact, trying to convince herself that she could still relive the days when he was still here. The reality was, she couldn't and Dearka had slowly crept into her life for the last two years, occupying practically every corner of it. If she didn't give a damn then she wouldn't have thought about him for the last two years. The thought of Tolle fading away had frightened her so she had tried to deny any possible connection with Dearka.

_'Can you do it? Can you put your past behind you?'_

_'You can't. You can't and you won't.' _

Miriallia stared at the door of the room which had once belonged to Dearka during the last phase of the battle. Reaching out one trembling hand, she opened it. Stepping into the room, she didn't bother to turn on the lights and let the door slide behind her. Dropping her shoulder bag onto the floor, she walked across the room with heavy footsteps.

Touching the new sheets with one hand, she crawled onto the bed and lied on her side.

She remembered staring at Dearka's sleeping face for hours, her vision blurred by her tears, wondering how she would react once he woke. She didn't want to face him because at that time, it was clear to her that she was using him. He was a rebound and she did not want to face that accusation directly from him.

She knew he liked her, he said it himself that night, but never did again.

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a dog tag, Dearka's dogtag.

That morning after Dearka had left, she found that he had taken her dog tag instead of his own. Convincing herself that this was her excuse, she had sat on her bed for more than three hours before she made a dash to the shuttle port. It was too late though.

_'Can't we at least be friends? I mean – ' _

_'I don't think we can be friends. There's too much between us, we'll never be "just friends".'_

'You're right Dearka.' Miriallia whispered, staring at the dog tag. 'We'll never just be friends.'

They would never be just friends because she didn't want to, neither did he, simple as that. She loved him too much to just want to be his friend.

She loved him.

Miriallia felt her vision blur again. Dearka left, he really left and she only had herself to blame. It hurt her to see him in such pain and it hurt even more that _she_ was the one who created this pain. She didn't deserve it.

She didn't deserve him in anyway.

**End of Chapter 8  
**_Next update: 20/07/2005_

**A/N: **In order to celebrate me finishing **_'Gseed Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion'_**, I will be updating every week from now on, so stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 9**

_3 months later_

Dearka looked up from his desk at a file being tossed onto his desk. He frowned at it, looking up at the one who tossed it. 'What the hell is this Hahnenfuss?'

Shiho gave him a wicked smile and sat down on the seat across his desk. 'Make a guess Major.'

Dearka made a face and leaned back in his chair, loosening the collar of his ZAFT uniform. 'Don't tell me it's one of those god damn reports again, I've had enough for one day. I've been doing nothing but paperwork ever since my vacation for the god's sake!'

'That's Captain Jule's punishment for you.' Shiho said dryly. 'Serves you right.'

'Are you taking revenge?' Dearka asked with narrowed eyes, glaring at his comrade.

Shiho shrugged, crossing her legs. 'You can say that.'

'I'm a little old for guessing games.' Dearka said tiredly, rubbing the side of his head. 'Just tell me what it is.'

Shiho smiled and leaned forward. Reaching out one hand, she turned the file open. Looking down at it, Dearka paused, then stared at Shiho. 'What the hell is this?'

'You've been assigned with this mission.' Shiho replied.

'A civilian?' Dearka raised his eyebrows. 'Are you sure?'

'Very sure.' Shiho said. 'It's a bit sensitive and Orb has requested that ZAFT take all precaution necessary. Captain Jule has decided to assign this mission to you and your team, any questions.'

'I'm not doing it.' Dearka said bluntly. 'You can report that to Commander Jule directly.'

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'You sure? You'd be perfect for the job.'

'I'm not.' Dearka said shortly. 'I can't do the job, tell him to assign another team.'

Shiho shrugged. 'Well then, I guess that ends this issue.'

'There's another issue?' Dearka asked weakly.

Shiho looked up. 'I don't know if this is classified as an issue to you, but your Mom has invited me and Commander Jule over for dinner on Thursday.'

Dearka frowned. 'Since when did you befriend my family Hahnenfuss?'

'Since your two week off.' Shiho smiled down at him, grabbing the file. 'Your fiancée kept asking me where you were and – '

'She's not my fiancée!' Dearka snapped. 'How many times do I have to clarify? It's getting old.'

Shiho shrugged. 'That's what Commander Jule said.'

'You spend too much time with him.' Dearka muttered, 'Yzak should just call you his work wife.'

Shiho laughed. 'Anyway, Eneta invited me over, that's why I'm coming, just wanted to give you a warning.'

'You're not going to ruin my house right?' Dearka asked carefully. 'I don't make much money you know.'

'No I'm not.' Shiho rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, Eneta's been complaining about you for some time, so you know what to do.'

'Being the friendly you again aren't you Hahenfuss?' Dearka commented, shaking his head. 'You got to get yourself a guy.'

Shiho snorted. 'I have my choices.'

'Like what?' Dearka smirked. 'Look at you, you look like a guy in that stupid elite uniform, it's not like they don't have the woman's uniform!'

Shiho put her hands on her hips. 'Hey, if I wore that stupid outfit, guys would be begging to go out with me.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Dearka muttered. 'Now get out, I have tones of stuff to do.'

'Good luck.' Shiho said. Before she closed the door behind her, she stuck her head back into his office. 'You sure you're bailing out on this mission.'

Dearka took a deep breath before he looked up again and gave him his most charming smile. 'I'm sure Major Hahnenfuss.'

Shiho shrugged. 'Fine by me.'

When the door closed, Dearka stared at it for almost a minute before he stood up and threw a stack of files at the wall, trying in desperate hope to relieve his frustration.

'Damn it!' Dearka cursed, slamming a hand on his desk. Knowing that he'd never get any work done, he decided to call it a day despite the fact that it was only four o'clock in the afternoon. Picking up the files he had thrown in frustration a few minutes ago, he dumped them on the sofa. Picking up his car keys, he flung open the door and slammed it shut.

'Elthman? I thought you had a meeting with Hahnenfuss!' Another major asked as they took the same lift. 'I heard it was big stuff.'

'I rejected it.' Dearka muttered, fixing his collar again.

The major frowned. 'You sure? You're a pro at security.'

'Believe me.' Dearka smirked. 'I'm not the man for this type of mission.'

'If you say so.'

Parting ways, Dearka headed down to the car park and located his car. Unlocking it with his remote, he climbed into and shut the door. He stared at the steering wheel for a minute before he stuck his key in and gunned the engine. As he steered out of the car park into the street, his cell phone rang.

'Elthman.' Dearka answered curtly.

'Yo major!'

'Iwen?'

'You bet it is, care to come out for a drink later on?' Iwen Cavicog asked. 'You've been back for like two months and we've only seen you during work, surely you've missed clubbing, or have you clubbed too much at Orb?'

'Thanks but no thanks.' Dearka said. 'I've got plans.'

'Plans?' Iwen repeated. 'What plans?'

'Get your butt out of other people's business.' Dearka said in a half joking tone. 'You guys go, I'm too old for clubbing.'

'You? Old? Give me a break!' Iwen shrieked. 'Dude, you're only nineteen, stop acting like a fifty year old.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Dearka muttered. Cutting the line, he drove in silence until he reached his quarters which was a twenty minute drive from where he was stationed if the traffic was okay.

'Major, you got a parcel.' The guard at the lobby said, greeting him.

'Thanks.' Dearka muttered, signing it. He stopped to check his mail before entering the elevator, staring down at the document bag that had his name and address typed on the cover. Wondering what it was, he stepped out of the lift and opened the door to his apartment. Tossing the parcel onto his sofa, he threw himself onto the bed.

He never realized how empty his studio was.

Rubbing his face, Dearka forced himself up and made his way to the bathroom. Turning the tap on, he splashed cold water over his face, trying to clear his mind which had been foggy for the past three months or so. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and stared at his own reflection, water dripping from the sides of his unruly blonde locks.

Cursing, he ripped the towel from the rack and rubbed his face violently. Wincing, he threw the towel into the basket. The communicator beeped outside.

'Who the hell is it?' Dearka muttered to himself. Throwing himself into his work chair, he turned on the communicator. 'What is it?'

Yzak glared at him from the screen. 'You let yourself off early, again?'

'Look, I've met all your stupid fucking deadlines so get off my case!' Dearka snapped.

'You know that discipline is what the military survives on.' Yzak said flatly. 'But that's not what I'm calling you for, at least not the major issue.'

'Then what?' Dearka muttered, racking his hand through his hair violently.

'Hahnenfuss told me you bailed out on the mission, you sure about it?' Yzak asked. 'Theoretically, I can force you to accept this mission but you know I won't, this is your last chance.'

'I'm going to tell you what I told Hahnenfuss.' Dearka said through gritted teeth. 'No.'

'What's with the temper?' Yzak smirked. 'Aren't you the cynical one?'

'Anything else?' Dearka asked shortly.

'Jeez.' Yzak shook his head. 'You sure you're not – '

Dearka cut the connection before Yzak could finish his sentence. Undoing his uniform, he shrugged his coat off and tossed it onto the bed. Flopping onto the sofa, he picked up the parcel he got from the lobby. Staring at it for a while, he turned it over and ripped open the bag.

It was Miliani Hermance's photo collection, the exclusive edition for subscribers.

A printed note was attached to it, or more like an invitation.

Grinding his teeth, he tossed the photo collection and the invitation on his desk. Before, it would be hard to resist not flipping through it, but now, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Shaking his head tiredly, he collapsed on his bed.

He needed sleep, a real, dreamless sleep that did not involve her.

* * *

'When we arrive, we're going to check into the hotel first. About an hour later, you're going to meet with security team of ZAFT and they'll go over the procedures. After that, you're going to have a dinner with the PR and they'll go over their own schedule of the press conference. The press conference is going to start at around two tomorrow at the hotel. After that, you're going to give a talk at one of their universities, I forgot which one I have to check the schedule, after that…'

Miriallia stared out the window of the shuttle as her agent drowned on with her schedule. She wasn't really paying attention since Suet would deal with all the details. All she had to do was be at the place on time and not dressed like a hippie.

'Are you listening?' Suet asked, glancing at her sideways.

'Yeah, go on.' Miriallia said absently, staring at PLANT. The colonies were lovely.

Suet sighed. 'Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since we got on the shuttle.'

'I'm fine.' Miriallia assured, turning her head and giving Suet a small smile. 'Just a little tired, that's all.'

Suet looked at her suspiciously. 'I hope you're okay because you've got tonnes to do during the book tour. This is your debut and I want it to be perfect, not that your collection isn't already near perfection.'

'There's still room for improvement.' Miriallia countered. 'A _lot_ of room for improvement.'

Suet shrugged. 'Anyway, we're going to stay at Aprilius One for about three days then we'll head back to Earth.'

'Yeah.' Mirialia responded. 'You know I don't have any say in your schedules, I just follow them.'

Suet rolled her eyes and shook her shoulder.' Good God Miriallia, what's wrong with you, it's like something has sucked all the energy out form you!'

'I blame your deadlines!' Miriallia snorted.

_'All passengers, please stay in your seats as we are about to approach the docking area. Please do not leave your seating area until the shuttle is completely docked, thank you for your kind attention.' _

Suet stretched and closed her organizer. 'Finally! It's been like what? Six hours?'

'Piece of cake.' Miriallia muttered, resting her chin on her palm.

'That's because you spend three quarters of the year traveling.' Suet snapped.

'And you sit in your office twenty four seven.' Miriallia shot back, shooting her agent a glance.

'Whatever.' Suet yawned and closed her eyes. 'Tell me when we can leave.'

'There are announcements.' Miriallia said flatly.

'I know…' Suet's voice trailed.

Miriallia looked out the window again as the shuttle approached its assigned docking area. Though she was a war photographer and traveled a lot, her traveling area was only confined to Earth. She had long wanted to capture scenes of war in outer space which were one of the bloodiest. She also wanted to revisit the ruins of Junius 7, though the nightmares sometimes still plunged her.

The memory of Lieutenant Badgiruel opening the door, revealing a mother carrying her child floating in the air was still fresh in her mind. She had screamed and thrown herself into Tolle's arms. Death was appalling, and it was part of war's brutal reality.

They had to live off the ruins of Junis 7 though and all they could do was make paper flowers as a small tribute to the victims of Junis 7, the victims of the nuclear missiles of OMNI, the victims of war.

She wanted to revisit Junis 7 again, she really did.

Miriallia continued to stare into space as memories of the war after the fall of Helipolis flooded her. It was a part of her that would never disappear, ever.

'Yo, Miriallia.' Suet gave her a kick in the feet.

'Huh?' Miriallia looked up, a little dazed. 'What?'

'We're there.' Suet rolled her eyes.

Nodding, Miriallia took her huge shoulder bag from Suet and followed her. 'What's on the list first again?'

'We're going to settle down at the hotel first, the PRs are supposed to pick us up.' Suet said as they passed immigration.

'Right.' They met the PRs at the arrival lobby of the shuttle port. She usually kept silent and let Suet do all the talking since she wasn't really that good at socializing with complete strangers. The ride to the hotel was short since it was near the shuttle port. Once settled in her hotel room, Miriallia collapsed on the bed.

'I'll come in and check on you in an hour okay?' Suet said, scanning through her organizer again.

'Yeah.' Miriallia voice was muffled as she had her face buried in the pillow.

Smiling, Suet shook her head and retreated. Once the door clicked shut, Miriallia opened her eyes and sat up. An hour wasn't a lot of time and she didn't want to take a nap with the time difference and all. After washing her face in the bathroom, she came out a little refreshed and decided to check on her mail and give her family a call.

Stretching, she took out her laptop and turned it on. Flopping onto the bed, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. She waited for a while before Rafe answered the phone.

'Hey dude!' Miriallia greeted.

'Hey sis! What's going on?' Rafe asked.

'Nothing, just arrived, thought I'd give you a call.' Miriallia smiled, rolling onto her back.

'Well, it's a good thing you remembered.' Rafe muttered.

'What time is it over there?' Miriallia asked.

'Seven in the morning. I have fencing so I'm the only one up.' Rafe replied. Miriallia could hear him fiddling with his saber.

'Is the tournament coming soon?' Miriallia asked.

'Well, you could say that.' Rafe said. 'But I'm not in it. The varsity team has decided to send less experienced team members to fight in this friendship tournament.'

'And you're _so _experienced.' Miriallia said dryly.

'Better than those suckers.' Rafe laughed. 'Anyway, gotta go, I'll tell Mom and Dad you called. Anything else?'

'Oh, yeah, could you clean my apartment for me?' Miriallia asked jokily.

'In your dreams!'

Miriallia laughed as she cut the connection. Rolling onto her stomach again, she clicked into her mailbox to check on her mail. Nothing special, some advertisements, bills and information on the latest photography equipment... She needed a new tripod and was trying to find a good one since her old one had a rusting leg which according the salesman should never happen.

Standing up from the bed, Miriallia walked to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of juice. She knew how expensive stuff from the mini bars were and never touched them unless the publisher paid. She figured she'd take every advantage she could.

Taking a long gulp, she pushed aside the drapes and looked out the window at the city view. Though she lived on Heliopolis her whole life before it fell, she never visited PLANT before. She knew that PLANT did not welcome naturals before but now they have been willing to make a start. Visas for naturals to enter PLANT were still very strict and usually people on business were given the highest priority.

Looking down, Miriallia saw a ZAFT van drive into Divinora's open car park. Frowning, she watched as an elite ZAFT soldier stepped out, followed by a few regular ones. She still didn't understand why Cagalli insisted on alerting ZAFT itself. It really was no big deal, she was only a civilian. Athrun had explained that she might be in danger because of the last assassination attempt at Orb but she highly doubted that since she was no one of importance publicly. Knowing Cagalli, she couldn't reject her offer, especially when it came to issues that involved life and death.

Shaking her head, Miriallia decided to change into something clean. Just as she pulled her dirty T-shirt over her head, the hotel phone rang. Sitting on the side of the bed, she answered it.

'Is this Miss Haww?'

'Yes.' Miriallia responded.

'Representatives of ZAFT have arrived and are waiting at conference room three located at the fourth floor. You're agent has already been notified.'

'Thank you.' Miriallia said before hanging up.

Unzipping her duffle, she pulled out a fresh T-shirt. She was about to pull it on when something cold hit her chest. Looking at the mirror, she lowered her eyes at the dog tag hanging from her neck. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and pulled the T-shirt on. Grabbing her waist bag, she buckled it around her waist and took the hotel card out of the electric socket as she let the heavy door click shut behind her.

* * *

'I'm Major Hahnenfuss, head of the team in charge of the security of your press conference tomorrow.' Shiho stood up and shook hands with Miriallia and Suet.

Shiho turned and introduced the other three ZAFT soldiers.

'Why exactly are we having this meeting?' Miriallia asked weakly, sitting down.

'Well, to be honest,' Shiho sat down again, 'we've been getting reports of suspicious assassination attempts. The targets we're getting aren't clear, but since the Orb government has requested that we take special measures at your press conference, we decided to take things seriously, that's why my Commander formed a special team for tomorrow's security.'

Miriallia nodded, taking a deep breath. 'Is there anything I need to know then?'

Shiho motioned for one of his assistances to dim the lights and she clicked on the projector. 'This is the blueprint of the hotel and the outdoor area you'll be using is located at the back of the hotel.'

'I've got this blueprint before hand.' Suet said. She then turned to whisper something into the PR representative's ear.

'The normal agenda of your conference will not be affected.' Shiho explained. 'But you have a right to know that we will place guards at the periphery of the podium and we'll have a control van stationed.'

Mirialia stared at the screen uninterestingly as Shiho continued to explain the whole security plan to Suet who was taking down notes. She turned them out for most of the meeting and felt her mind wondering. She had caught sight of one of the ZAFT soldiers and an image of Dearka in the same uniform had flashed by her mind.

'Is everything clear Miss Haww?' Shiho asked as the lights were turned on again. 'Miss Haww?'

Miriallia looked up in a daze, blinking.

'Excuse her, she's not use to traveling.' Suet apologized.

Shiho raised her eyebrows. 'I thought you traveled for a huge portion of the year.'

'I'm sorry, I dazed out a little.' Miriallia ran her fingers through her light hair. 'Everything looks okay.'

'Great!' Shiho motioned for the two ZAFT soldiers to pack the equipment. Miriallia stared at them, wondering if she should ask.

'I've received your schedule already, so things should run smoothly tomorrow.' Shiho reassured, nodding her head at Suet.

'Thank you for the help.' Suet reached out one hand.

Shiho bowed her head. 'Well, I guess we'll be leaving then, see you tomorrow.'

'Wait!' Miriallia took a step forward.

'Yes?' Shiho turned, looking at Miriallia's confused face.

'I, uh, can I talk to you in private for a minute, it won't take much time.' Miriallia said, looking away.

Shiho pointed at herself. 'Me? Do I know you?'

'No, you don't, but I was wondering if I could ask you a favor.' Miriallia said softly, shooting a glance at Suet.

'If I can help.' Shiho said uncertainly. She told the other ZAFT soldiers to wait for her at the van while Suet and the other PR representative followed them out of the conference room. 'You were saying?'

'I uh,' Miriallia looked at her in embarrassment. 'I was wondering if you knew someone.'

Shiho cocked her head. 'You know someone here?'

'He's a ZAFT soldier.' Miriallia said quickly, 'that's why I thought you'd know him.'

Shinho smiled. 'I may or may not. ZAFT is pretty big.'

Miriallia put her hands behind her back. 'Do you know Dearka Ethlman?'

Shiho blinked at her, then smiled. 'Ethlman? Who is he?'

Miriallia sighed in disappointment. 'I guess you don't know him then.'

Shiho crossed her arms. 'He's your friend?'

'Well, you see…' Miriallia twirled some of her hair between her fingers.

'I know him.' Shiho said, giving her a small wave. 'I was just messing with you.'

Miriallia's head shot up. 'You know him?'

'I've actually heard of you too, from my Commander, Yzak Jule.' Shiho said, giving her a smirk.

'So, that means you're in Dearka's team?' Miriallia asked carefully.

'Technically, yes.' Shiho replied. 'We're the two big ones below Jule though I'm an elite. Dearka was actually assigned to this mission, but he bailed out so I had to take his place.'

'Really…' Miriallia looked down.

'So, you want to see Dearka? I thought you two were friends. I heard from Captain Jule that you guys had spent time during his paid leave at Orb. Don't you have his contact?' Shiho asked.

'I may have lost it.' Miriallia said timidly.

Shiho shrugged. 'You want me to give you his address or…'

'His address will be fine.' Miriallia said quickly. 'He left something with me by accident and it's pretty important. It's better than I give it back to him in person.'

'Really?' Shiho reached for the pen and note paper on the huge conference table. 'If you really have a packed schedule, I can give it to him. I'm actually seeing him tonight, his family invited me and Captain Jule over for dinner.'

'Oh.' Miriallia took the piece of paper from her. 'It's really okay, I guess I can squeeze in some time before I leave.'

Shiho smiled. 'Great.'

Miriallia bowed her head. 'Thank you, we'll see each other tomorrow then, I guess.'

Shiho nodded. 'Right.' Saying goodbye, she left the conference room.

Sitting down again, Miriallia stared at the piece of paper in her hands. Biting her lip, she reached into her shirt and took out the dog tag.

Should she?

* * *

'Are you serious?' Yzak hissed, leaning closer to Shiho.

'I'm serious!' Shiho hissed back, shifting closer towards him.

'She asked for Dearka? I thought she was the one who dumped him.' Yzak muttered.

'Are you sure?' Shiho murmured back. 'I mean, she seemed pretty desperate. Did Dearka actually tell you what happened?'

Yzak jerked. 'Well… not really.' He confessed.

Shiho eyed him. 'Then it may be that he dumped her.'

Yzak shrugged. 'Maybe he wants revenge.' He crossed his arms. 'What's she like anyway to make our major go head over heels?'

'She seems pretty… unlikely to catch his attention, especially when you compare her to the other girls he hooks up with.' Shiho said in a low voice.

'Right, the big knockers and fannies.' Yzak muttered.

Shiho shrugged. 'I don't know, she seems pretty plain to me, even timid if you ask me. She wouldn't even look at me in the eye, like I'd pull out a pistol and shoot her.'

Yzak muffled a laugh.

'What are you two whispering about?' Dearka asked in annoyance, stepping into the living room of his parents house with Eneta Toullon behind him.

'What's up?' Eneta asked, smiling warmly at them.

'Nothing!' Yzak said quickly. 'Does your Mom need any help?'

'She's good.' Dearka said, sitting down on the floor. 'Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes.'

'Great!' Shiho exclaimed as Eneta sat beside her.

'What were you guys talking about?' Eneta asked.

'Nothing, just this person I met today during a mission.' Shiho said. Yzak nudged her in the ribs gently, warning her not to let out too much. Shiho nudged back.

'What you guys do when you're alone is beyond me.' Dearka muttered, reaching for a cracker on the plate resting on the coffee table.

'Anyway.' Shiho cleared her throat. 'What are we having for dinner?'

'I don't know, Kebab?' Dearka smirked.

'Dude, don't toy me.' Yzak muttered. He had a fear of kebabs because he almost got one of those sticks stuck in his throat when he was little.

'Since when did the two of you get along so well?' Dearka wondered, looking at Eneta and Shiho.

'Since your two week vacation.' Shiho replied. 'I thought I told you earlier.'

'Right.' Dearka rolled his eyes.

'Have you guys been to that new amusement park?' Shiho asked.

Yzak looked at her weirdly. 'Amusement park? Aren't you a little old for that?'

'What?' Shiho cried. 'I'm only eighteen for Christ's sake! It's no fair that I don't get the chance to have fun just because I'm in the military!'

'Whatever.' Yzak rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. 'Amusement parks are stupid.'

'No they're not.' Eneta said softly, still smiling. 'I have some friends who went there a few weeks ago, they say it's fun! Maybe we should go some time.'

'I'd love to,' Yzak said sarcastically, 'provided that I have the time, and don't you dare think of taking a day off just to go to an amusement park Hahnenfuss!' he added before Shiho could open her mouth in protest.

Shiho pouted. 'No fair! Why does Dearka get holidays and I don't! I should threaten you too! Say something Dearka!'

'Dearka?' Eneta reached out one hand and touched his shoulder.

'Huh?' Dearka jerked his head up in a daze. 'What?'

'Were you even with us?' Yzak asked.

'Sure.' Dearka said, his mind in a fog. 'You said something about a park?'

'An amusement park!' Shiho said hotly. 'What's wrong with you tonight?'

'You're worried about a deadline?' Yzak jeered.

'No.' Dearka muttered.

'Kids! Dinner's ready!' Mrs. Ethlman called from the kitchen.

'Let's go.' Dearka stood up while Eneta followed him out of the living room.

'He sure has a problem.' Shiho muttered as she and Yzak hung back a little.

'Look, the girl dumped him two years ago on the bed, there's bound to be a story from his time at Orb.' Yzak bit his lip. 'If only I could make him spill his beans.'

'I don't think he's going to do that.' Shiho said dryly.

'You gave the girl his address?' Yzak murmured, grabbing her arm.

Shiho looked at him. 'Like I had a choice? You should have seen the look on her face.'

'Really, the two of you!' Dearka stuck his head out from the dining room. 'You guys should just marry each other!'

'Yeah, right.' The both of them said at the same time.

Smirking, Dearka took his seat and looked at the table of food. 'You're still the pro Ma.'

'Aww, that's sweet.' Mrs. Ethlman smiled brightly. She was a tall and thin woman in her mid forties. She looked young for her age and used to be a model before she retired early and married her husband, Ted Ethlman. It was hard to tell that she was actually the kind of Mom who likes to lock herself at home and do the chores and cooking.

'If you think your Ma's a pro then you should come back more often.' Mr. Ethlman muttered, reaching for the casserole.

'And pick a fight with you? No thank you.' Dearka muttered back.

Mr. Ethlman glared at him. 'Do you always have to talk back like that?'

Dearka thought for a while, then nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Here we go again.' Yzak murmured to Shiho, who blinked in confusion while Eneta tried to muffle a laugh.

'Come on dear, don't pick a fight now, Dearka hasn't been back for over a month.' Mrs. Ethlman said, use to handling the verbal conflicts between his son and husband.

'How's everything going on with your Mother?' Mrs. Ethlman asked Yzak.

'Uh, she's fine.' Yzak replied, giving Mrs. Ethlman a smile. 'She still complains sometimes, I hope the council will let her out soon.'

'That will depend.' Mr. Elthman sighed. 'It's getting hard for members to agree on things nowadays.'

Yzak nodded, looking down at his plate.

'How's it going with you?' Mrs. Elthman asked, turning to Shiho.

Shiho smiled. 'Well, I'm under Captain Jule so things are crazily busy. Dearka will give you the same answer if you ask him.'

Yzak nudged Shiho in the ribs. 'I'm not _that_ bad am I?'

'Oh yeah, you are.' Dearka muttered, cutting his steak.

Yzak snorted. 'I'm ten times busier than the two of you.' He glared at Dearka. 'I wonder who got a two week off from me three months ago?'

'Speaking of that.' Mr. Ethlman turned to his son. 'How come we didn't know anything about your two week vacation?'

'I had something to do.' Dearka said briefly, hoping the subject would change.

'And it was…' Mr. and Mrs. Ethlman looked at their son.

'I, I went to Orb to meet up with some friends from Archangel.' Dearka said reluctantly.

'Archangel.' Mr. Ethlman spat.

'Dear…' Mrs. Ethlman looked at her husband sideways.

'See what you did?' Dearka hissed, glaring at Yzak, who shrugged and focused his attention on his chicken.

'Athrun Zala's at Orb now right?' Mr. Ethlman muttered.

Dearka nodded. 'Yeah, the princess' bodyguard.'

'I don't know why he didn't come back to ZAFT.' Mr. Ethlman continued. 'He's rare talent and he'll do great things even without his father.'

'You can't force people to do something they don't want to Dad.' Dearka said, eyeing his Father.

Mr. Ethlman just snorted.

'Is the food okay?' Mrs. Ethlman asked Shinho and Eneta.

Shiho gave her a big smile and almost choked on her food while Eneta nodded. 'It's delicious!'

'You should have at least told Eneta where you went for those two weeks.' Mr. Ethlman added.

'It was really okay!' Eneta said quickly, casting a glance at Dearka who was chewing on his steak.

'She was worried about you.' Mrs. Ethlman said, giving Dearka stern glance. 'I know you have your own life and all, but we'll worry about you. At least give us a call.'

'I do it.' Dearka muttered.

Dinner went on peacefully and at around ten, they left in Yzak's car.

'You really like eating.' Yzak murmured, eyeing Shiho in the rear mirror. Shiho had take away some of Mrs. Ethlman's cooking and was staring down at it with sparkling eyes.

'Yes I do.' Shiho admitted. 'Give me anything delicious and I'll eat it.'

'You're going to get fat.' Yzak smirked.

'After you.' Shiho retaliated, flashing her eyes at him in the rear mirror.

Yzak just laughed while Eneta giggled beside Shiho. 'You really are going to get fat if you continue to eat like this.'

Shiho pursed her lips. 'I'm just living in the moment.'

'You should just go out with that cake.' Yzak jeered.

'And get a room.' Dearka added.

'Go on and make fun of me.' Shiho raised her eyebrows challengingly. 'Go on! I'm not going to give a damn about it at long as I feel good about myself!'

They arrived Dearka's quarters half an hour later and Yzak was surprised that Eneta got off the car with him.

'I left something with Dearka.' Eneta explained before Yzak opened his mouth.

'Come on.' Dearka said.

'Hey!' Shiho reached out one leg before Dearka slammed it shut. 'I'm going to sit in the front!'

'Suit yourself.' Dearka said absently.

Jumping into the front seat beside Yzak, Shiho rolled the window open and said goodbye to Eneta. 'I'm going to see you tomorrow anyway!' She exclaimed when Dearka gave her a look.

'Later!' Yzak raised one hand.

'Yeah.'

The two watched Dearka and Eneta disappear into the lobby.

'You think they're going to doing it tonight?' Shiho asked, looking up.

'As a guy?' Yzak smirked, steering out of the car park. 'I'd say hell yeah.'

* * *

'Have I done something wrong?'

Dearka turned around and looked at Eneta with furrowed eyebrows, his keycard in the socket of his electronic lock. 'Excuse me?'

'You don't hate me…' Eneta's voice trailed, looking away. 'do you?'

Dearka racked his fingers through his hair. 'Of course I don't.'

Eneta bit her lower lip. 'Then why do you keep pushing me away?'

Dearka shot a glance at her. 'Look, it's getting cold out here, come in first – '

'You're going to give me an answer today!' Eneta cried, throwing her arms around Dearka's neck.

Dearka froze as the force caused him to back up against his door. He closed his eyes as Eneta sobbed against his chest. He really didn't want things to go like this between them. Eneta was a very nice girl, beautiful, charming. Lots of guys wanted to be her boyfriend but somehow she only wanted him. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just not in that way.

Should he just tell her?

Pulling away, Eneta stared into his eyes. Without hesitation, she leaned forward and kissed him. Dearka stared at her wide eye. Kicking himself mentally, he started kissing her back. Wrapping one arm behind her back, he felt for the door knob with the other hand and they almost tripped into the apartment. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed her away and leaned against the door, closing it shut with his back.

It felt wrong.

'I'm sorry Eneta.' Dearka said breathlessly, supporting himself with one hand on the knob.

'What have I done wrong?' Eneta whispered, falling onto the wooden floor.

'Nothing, you've done nothing wrong!' Dearka insisted. 'The problem's with me.'

'We've known each other so long! I always thought I was the one who knew you the most!' Eneta cried, looking up at him with welled eyes. 'What's happened between us? Ever since the war…'

'It's me, okay?' Dearka muttered. 'I – there's someone else.'

Eneta looked up sharply, then gulped. 'Is it someone from Archangel?'

Dearka looked away in silence.

'I knew it, something must have happened on that cursed battleship.' Eneta whispered, trying to hold back her tears. 'I've waited Dearka, I've waited for two whole years. I've told myself that you'll find your way back so I never bothered with your flings despite what your Dad says about them. I've waited for nothing, right?'

'I'm sorry Eneta, I just… it won't happen.' He couldn't push himself to accept her even though his parents really wanted her to be his wife.

'I don't want your apology!' Eneta cried, standing up. 'I just want you to accept me! You know I love you!'

'You know it's not going to change a thing, you can't force things like this to happen Eneta!' Dearka said firmly. 'You know perfectly well I never agreed to any marriage arrangement!'

'You really have no feelings of love towards me?' Eneta whispered, looking into his eyes.

He couldn't look away, he couldn't lie and never really did. He didn't want things to end up like Miriallia, it was painful enough. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded. 'You knew the answer all along Eneta.'

Biting her lip, Eneta let her tears overflow. Taking a deep breath, Dearka walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her. 'I'll take you home.'

Eneta shook her head, burying her face into his chest. 'Let me stay here, just, in your arms for one night.'

Sighing, Dearka lifted her up and sat down on the sofa, letting her rest on his lap. 'You're a great girl, you deserve more than a bastard like me.' He whispered into her ear.

Eneta gave out a small laugh through her tears. 'You're not a bastard, you're a man I'll never have.' She looked up at him. 'Don't go, just for the night.'

Dearka shook his head. 'I won't, just… close your eyes.'

Nodding like a child, Eneta relaxed against his chest. They sat in silence and Dearka could sense that Eneta was drifting off to sleep. He froze when she suddenly whispered into his ear. 'Do you love her?'

Dearka looked down at her, then rested his cheek on top of her head. Making sure that she was indeed asleep, he picked her up and placed her on his bed. Loosening his tie, he sat down on the sofa again and stared at Eneta's sleeping form. He wished it was Miriallia.

He did love her, really loved her, but sometimes love wasn't the only thing that mattered.

Exhaling loudly, he leaned onto the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Little did he know that outside, another person too would have a sleepless night out in the cold.

**End of Chapter 9  
**_Next update: 27/07/2005_

**A/N: **Coming to the countdown, two more chapters left... _REVIEW! _


	11. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 10**

'Morning.' Dearka greeted as Eneta sat up from his bed.

Eneta eyes followed Dearka as he walked across his studio with a glass of water in his hands. 'You want anything? Milk? Coffee?'

'Coffee!' Eneta said quickly, standing up, her clothes from last night wrinkled. She smiled when Dearka looked at her weirdly. 'I like your coffee.'

Dearka grinned. 'Bartfield has shared some of his secrets with me.'

'Can I use your bathroom?' Eneta asked.

'Yeah, wait.' Dearka walked towards the closet and pulled out a T-shirt. 'You might want to change that.'

'I guess.' Eneta sighed, looking down at her wrinkled shirt.

Dearka exhaled loudly as the bathroom door clicked shut. Eneta was always the gentle girl, always thinking for others before she cared about her own business. His Father had been nagging him about Eneta, always asking if they were doing good. A lot of their recent quarrels were about her. His aunt had also gotten into the habit of asking similar questions and he had found it hard to give them a satisfying answer.

He hoped Eneta really understood him. He didn't want her to waste her time on him. She was still very young and there were millions of guys better than him out there.

'That coffee smells great!' Eneta exclaimed, stepping out of the bathroom, refreshed.

Dearka eyed her. 'You took a shower?'

Eneta shrugged. 'You had a fresh towel, I thought I'd make full use of it.'

'Here.' Dearka handed Eneta a mug.

'Smells good.' Eneta said. 'What is it?'

'Just a regular, I used some of the Hawaiian beans Bartfield gave me from my visit at Orb.' Dearka said.

Eneta nodded. 'You know, I always preferred latte, not too strong you know, but this smells great.'

'You like lattes huh?' Dearka said absently, staring down at his own mug.

Eneta looked at him. 'You okay?'

'No – yeah!' Dearka said quickly, giving her a quick smile. 'I'm good.'

'Thinking back, we've always just been friends haven't we?' Eneta said, looking at him sideways.

'I'm sorry.' Dearka murmured, lowering his head.

'There's really nothing to be sorry for.' Eneta said. 'I'm not the kind of person who'd ruin a perfectly good relationship. I don't want you to be unhappy now do I?' She set down her mug when Dearka didn't respond. 'Do you love her?'

Dearka looked up abruptly.

Eneta cocked her head. 'You didn't answer my question last night.'

Dearka bit his lip.

Frowning, Eneta closed her eyes. 'It's a 'her' right?'

Dearka almost choked to death on his coffee. 'Of course she's a she! It's already bad enough that people think that there's a thing going on with me and Yzak despite him being locked up with Shiho twenty four seven!'

Eneta laughed. 'So?'

'I – I guess I do.' Dearka said. 'It's complicated, there's too much between us.'

'Like?'

Dearka looked at her before opening his mouth. 'She's a natural, her boyfriend died during the war.'

Eneta raised her eyebrows. 'It's been two years already.'

'They were really close.' Dearka said. 'There's no room for me.'

'Are you sure?' Eneta asked. 'I mean, it's you we're talking about.'

'I'm not Mr. Perfect you know.' Dearka said dryly.

'Still…' Eneta's voice trailed. 'What's she like?'

'You really want to know?' Dearka asked uncertainly.

Eneta rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going to hunt her down and kill her for god's sake!'

Dearka sighed and stood up, walking to the back of the counter. 'She can't cook, that's number one.'

Eneta laughed. 'Surely she can't be _that _bad!'

'No, seriously, she can't even fry an egg.' Dearka said, shaking his head. 'She's eighteen, a photographer and is out of town for most of the year. Oh, she has a twin brother and a very protective sister.'

'What do you like about her?' Eneta asked, looking at him.

'I don't know.' Dearka said promptly. 'I really don't know.'

Eneta sighed. 'Then you really must love her.'

Dearka watched as she hopped off the stool and grabbed her purse on the couch. 'I better get going, I have a class at ten.'

'But it's Saturday.' Dearka said.

'Well, today's actually a tutorial.' Eneta replied, looking over his shoulder.

'I'll drive you!' Dearka said quickly.

'It's okay, I still have time.' Eneta said, glancing at the digital clock that read seven thirty.

'You sure?' Dearka asked uncertainly. 'It's really cold outside.'

'I'm sure!' Eneta rolled her eyes and opened the door. 'Now get back in there, you're only wearing a tank for Christ's sake!'

'Be careful.' Dearka said, holding the door open.

'I will.' Eneta reassured. Shouldering her purse, she turned and gave him a smile. 'Can I kiss you one more time?'

Dearka looked down at her for a while before he stepped forward and brushed his lips across hers. Closing her eyes, Eneta cupped his face and deepened the kiss. She smiled up at him when they parted. 'I'm sorry I can't make you happy Dearka.'

'Don't be sorry.' Dearka whispered.

'No.' Eneta shook her head. 'You are unhappy, you've been happy for the last two years, I can see it in your eyes, that cynical smile of yours doesn't hide away the fact that something is missing in your life and it breaks my heart knowing that I can't fill that void for you.'

'It's not your problem.' Dearka insisted, hugging her.

'I better go.' Eneta said softly, pulling away from his embrace. 'I'll see you later.'

'Later.' Dearka held out his hand and watched her enter the elevator, giving her a short wave before the door closed. He stared at the elevator door for a while, pondering on what she said. Was it that obvious?

Turning, he was about to step into his apartment again when something caught his attention. He couldn't help but widen his eyes in surprise when Miriallia stepped out from the corner.

'Good morning Dearka.' Miriallia said softly, smiling at him.

Dearka stared at her. It had been three months and it was pretty obvious that she had lost some weight despite her baggy clothes. 'What are you doing here?'

'I have a press conference today.' Miriallia replied.

Dearka took a deep breath. 'I know. What I meant was why are you here at seven thirty in the morning?'

'I'm sorry to disturb you.' Miriallia said quickly. 'Miss Hahnenfuss gave me your address because I really needed to see you.'

Dearka looked at her. 'Really?'

Miriallia looked away, her heart skipping a beat. 'I may have come at a wrong time, but I really needed to see you.'

'Why?'

Miriallia reached into her jacket pocket and took out a dog tag. 'You left this.'

Dearka reached out one hand and grabbed the dog tag around his neck in reflex. 'What are you talking about?'

'That's mine.' Miriallia said quickly. 'You took the wrong one by accident that morning.'

'Right.' Dearka kicked himself mentally. He took it off and handed it back to Miriallia, who took it, careful not to touch his hand. He frowned.

Miriallia stuffed the dog tag into her pocket and dropped his onto his outstretched palm. Dearka narrowed his eyes and closed his fingers over her hand. 'You've been out here long?'

Miriallia shook her head. 'No, I, uh…'

'You're freezing, do you want a jacket or something?' Dearka asked. He looked down at her intensely, willing her to ask something, anything. He'd rather her scream at him, demanding why he had left without a word three months ago then stand here, looking down as if her feet were the most interesting thing in the world.

'No, I'm fine.' Miriallia snatching her hand away. Taking a step back, she gave him a small smile. 'I have to go, my press conference is this afternoon.' When she saw that Dearka was not prepared to respond, she swallowed and turned.

Dearka watched her take a step, then pause.

'Am I the one who took away your happiness?' Miriallia asked. Dearka stared at her back. 'What can I do to give it back?'

Dearka felt his heart stop as Miriallia turned her head slightly, giving him a smile with tears welling up in her eyes. 'I'm sorry for everything, I really am.'

'I don't need your apology.' Dearka said through gritted teeth. 'That's the last thing I need, trust me.'

'I know.' Miriallia whispered. 'It just makes me feel better.'

'Does it?' Dearka asked.

Miriallia turned away again. 'Even if it doesn't, I make myself feel that it does.'

* * *

She had literally felt her heart break at the sight of Dearka kissing another girl. She didn't want to imagine what they did behind that door, but the images kept swirling in her head as she stood around the corner, unable to move by the cold weather.

The thought of Dearka kissing another girl, touching another girl disturbed her, but then again, she couldn't demand loyalty from him when she had Tolle in her mind during their time together.

She couldn't help the tears though. She hated crying but she found it hard to hold the tears back.

'Have you slept at all last night?' Suet demanded.

'I did.' Miriallia lied, taking out a decent shirt.

'Where have you been? We lost you after the dinner, the guys wanted to bring us to one of the local nightclubs!' Suet said, fiddling with her nail filer. 'They have some really cute guys there.'

'Do they?' Miriallia smirked over her shoulder. 'Since when did _you_ like to pick up guys at nightclubs?'

Suet shrugged. 'I have my needs.'

'Did you hook up with anyone last night?' Miriallia asked, shrugging on the shirt.

'There was this one guy,' Suet said, 'but we didn't do anything. He gave me his number though.' She eyed Miriallia. 'Where did you go last night?'

'I was tired, I came back to the hotel.' Miriallia said absently.

Suet narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 'Really?'

'Just be glad that I'm standing in front of you in one piece.' Miriallia said tiredly. 'I just didn't sleep well last night, I'm fine.'

'If you say so.' Suet shrugged, standing up. She glanced at her watch. 'I have to have a briefing with Major Hahnenfuss, you make sure you're down there by two thirty okay?'

Miriallia nodded. When Suet left the room, she sat down on the bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her mind was blank, like her expression. She looked dead in the mirror, disgustingly dead.

Reaching out one arm weakly, she grabbed her bag and rummaged through it until she found her organizer. Flipping through it, she took out a picture, the first picture she took on Archangel.

Would this be the only memory she'd have of him in the future?

Placing the organizer on the table gently, she stood up abruptly and headed for the door. She couldn't think much even if she wanted to. She had to force herself awake, she still had work to do before she left PLANT tomorrow.

She felt herself drag her feet out of the hotel room. People around her were chatting away happily, most of them on vacation as she entered the elevator. She felt sickly uncomfortable near all this merriment and wanted to run away.

'Miss Haww, are you okay?' Shiho asked, looking at Miriallia's pale face. 'You're not sick are you?'

'I'm fine, really.' Miriallia said weakly. 'Is everything going well?'

'Everything's going according to plan.' Shiho assured.

'Great.' Miriallia said absently, looking around. She watched as people started to fill the open area. 'Is my collection really that popular?'

'Hell yeah!' Suet exclaimed. 'Don't forget that I'm your agent!'

Miriallia nodded. 'Sorry.'

Shiho watched as Miriallia held onto the table for support. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I am.' Miriallia insisted, managing a smile. 'Let's get this bad boy on the road.'

The press conference was longer than she expected as it started off with questions from the collectors and some journalists. She felt dazed, her mind in a foggy state and didn't really know what she was asked or what she answered.

She was now signing her photo collection for her readers, managing a weak smile as some of them shook hands with her.

'You capture the essence Miss Hermance, you really do.' One middle aged man said. 'Some of your photos made my wife cry.'

'I don't know if I should be happy or sorry.' Miriallia said.

'You should be happy, because you touched others.' He said.

She touched others? Did she really touch people with her photos?

Miriallia stared in awe as one woman fanned out six copies of her collection before her.

'I'm a big fan!' she said breathlessly. 'The others are for my classmates.'

'Thank you.' Miriallia smiled, wincing inwardly at her tired hand as she scribbled her signature on each copy.

'You might want to capture some happy things though.' The girl said as she shook hands with Miriallia.

Miriallia blinked. 'Happy things?'

The girl nodded. 'Yeah, you seem to, have more uh, negative emotions in your photos, but hey, they're still great.'

Miriallia looked out, watching as friends who bought her collection chatted with each other happily, waiting in line. They were leading normal lives, even after the war, people were moving on. She was still standing on the same spot, unwilling to put the war behind her. She couldn't return to her peaceful life before the war, nor could she move on. Why? What was wrong with her? She was hurting the people around her, her family, her friends… Dearka…

'Miss Hermance?'

Miriallia snapped back to reality and looked up, taken back by the amber eyes that were staring down at her. They were really bright orbs. She had really long black hair and was handing out one copy of her collection for her to sign.

'I'm really sorry.' Miriallia apologized, motioning for her to set the book down for her to sign.

The girl held out one hand for her to shake. Miriallia shook her hand, blinking curiously as she realized she was wearing black gloves. She was about to let go when the girl suddenly tightened her grip, refusing to let her hand go. Miriallia looked up at her, feeling a chill rise up her spine.

'I'm sorry, but you've put yourself in between him and his target.' She said in a low voice, narrowing her eyes. 'He has no choice but to shoot you.'

'What?' Miriallia whispered, but before she could get an answer, the girl gave her a warm smile and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

'Is everything okay?' Suet asked, shaking Miriallia who had dazed off, staring into the crowd.

Miriallia blinked, then shook her head violently. 'I'm okay, I'm fine.' She smiled at the next person and was about to sign his copy when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes looking at her. Jerking her head up she scanned the crowd and held her breath. Squinting her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't failing her, she was almost certain that it was Dearka standing at the back of the crowd.

'Miss Hermance?' the man frowned at as Miriallia's pen stopped inches away from the cover.

Miriallia watched as Dearka turned sideways, looking at her briefly before turning away, his back facing her. He was going to walk away, the thought was more unbearable than watching his shuttle launch, shooting off, sending him back to PLANT while she sat on the platform, unable to stop the tears she hated so much.

She hated so much…

She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks again.

The noise around her somehow sounded distorted as she felt a sting in her chest. Looking down, she saw blood oozing out, staining her white shirt. Her vision started to blur as she felt her body fall back. In her blurred vision, she could make out people rushing towards her, blocking the light. She felt her world go dark as the noises started to faint away.

She could see Dearka's back fade into the darkness, melting into a canvas and when she reached out, she caught nothing but emptiness.

* * *

'She's not in your death list.' She looked at him sideways, her amber orbs narrowing slightly as she watched him throw his equipment into the duffle bag.

'My death list is already pretty long.' He said, adjusting his cap.

'Why bother?' She asked, crossing her arms, leaning against the wall.

'A little warning.' He replied, giving her a smirk. 'Because I'm going to rock their worlds and put them in hell.'

'Is this shot for Marni?' She asked in a low voice.

He looked at her briefly before nodding. 'He's dead because of her.'

'You know perfectly well that he killed himself.' She said darkly.

'That's why I didn't kill her.' He countered. 'I'm doing her a favor.'

'You're walking on thin ice Russ Enzia.' She smirked, pushing herself from the wall.

He smirked and threw the bag of equipment to her. 'And you're walking on this piece of thin ice with me honey.'

* * *

'You want me to draw the curtain's open?' The nurse asked, giving Miriallia a bright smile. 'It's been raining for a couple of days but the sun's coming out.'

'Sure.' Miriallia said weakly. She watched as the curse threw the curtains aside, the sun shining into the ward. She could still see the raindrops from the previous artificial storm drip from the window. 'Do you have like a schedule for storms or something?'

'There's a random system.' The nurse replied, fastening the curtains. 'We like to keep weather unpredicted, like Earth.'

Miriallia nodded. 'Neat.'

'You feel a bit better?' The nurse asked.

'I'm okay, it still hurts a little.' Miriallia replied, looking down at the wound on her left shoulder.

'Must've hurt bad.' The nurse said, shaking her head. 'Shot in the shoulder.'

'It'll heal.' Miriallia took a deep breath. 'I've been here for almost four day right?'

The nurse nodded. 'Lucky you were rushed to the hospital or you'll loose too much blood. The doctor will come and check on you soon and he'll see if you can leave today.'

'Good.' Miriallia looked down at her lap. 'Are you sure I can't go out?'

The nurse looked at her with raised eyebrows. 'You know you can't, security issues.'

Miriallia sighed. 'I know.'

The nurse gave her a warm smile and closed the door behind her.

Brushing some of her hair out of the way, Miriallia looked out the window, the sun shining in. It had started to rain on the day she was admitted to the hospital and it hadn't stopped since. In the middle of the night she could even hear thunder.

She had passed out on the day she was shot and didn't know what happened until the next day when she gained conscious again. Suet had been at the hospital the whole night and cried at the side of her bed, blaming everything on herself despite Miriallia's reassurance that all was just unfortunate coincidence. Suet had wanted to stay but the publisher back at Orb insisted that she return to Earth to clean up the mess. When Orb guaranteed that all connections with ZAFT were made and they'd send a representative to escort her back to Orb, Suet agreed to leave.

No one came ever since and the only people she saw were the nurse that was responsible for taking care of her and her doctor.

In the back of her mind, she was expecting someone, but she knew he wouldn't come.

Feeling her throat go dry, she reached out one hand, wanting to pour herself a glass of water but couldn't since her left arm was in a sling.

'Let me help you.' A voice rang from the door. Looking up, Miriallia was shocked to find Athrun standing there. In silence, she watched him pour the glass of water for her.

'What are you doing here?' Miriallia asked in a low voice, blinking at him as she took a sip of her water.

'I'm the representative from Orb to escort you.' Athrun replied, sitting down.

'But… what about Cagalli?' Miriallia asked worriedly. 'Isn't her safety more important?'

'She was the one who insisted that I come.' Athrun said, crossing his legs. 'She said she had this feeling something might have happened and didn't trust anyone but me. Don't worry, Ramius and Bartfield are in charge of her security now until I return to Orb.'

Miriallia nodded and looked down.

'How do you feel now? Any better?' Athrun asked softly.

'I'm okay, not dead yet.' Miriallia replied with a weak smile.

'I've spoken with – ' Athrun stopped when the door opened again and Yzak came in, dressed in his ZAFT uniform.

'Athrun?' Yzak blinked closing the door behind him softly. 'She's leaving today?'

'Might.' Athrun replied, standing up. 'The doctor's going to do a final check on her.'

'Miss Haww.' Yzak walked up to the bed. 'I believe this is the first time we've met. I'm Yzak Jule, Commander and Colonel of ZAFT, I'm the head of Shiho Hahnenfuss, the Major in charge your security.'

'Yzak Jule?' Miriallia repeated.

Yzak nodded. 'We've taken full responsibility for this incident and have started investigation. I'm here on behalf of ZAFT to apologize for what happened, we should have done better.'

Miriallia looked at him for a while before averting her eyes. 'You're Dearka's Commander right?'

Yzak narrowed his eyes at her slightly before nodding.

'I guess you know something about me then.' Miriallia said softly. 'You are his good friend, after all.'

'A little.' Yzak said reluctantly. 'But not much.'

'Is it true that he refused to accept this mission?' Miriallia asked, looking up at him. Seeing that he looked uncomfortable, she gave a short laugh. 'From your expression, I take that it's true.'

'How did you know?' Yzak asked.

'Major Hahnenfuss told me.' Miriallia replied shortly. Taking a deep breath, she managed a smile. 'It really is okay, I was just curious.'

'Miriallia.' Athrun frowned as Miriallia lowered her head.

'I'm sorry.' Miriallia whispered. 'I – I didn't mean for you two to see me like…'

Yzak looked away uncomfortably. Seeing a box of tissue sitting on the nightstand, he pulled a few out and handed them to Miriallia.

'They just won't stop.' Miriallia murmured, taking the tissue from Yzak, only to grab it in her hand. She looked up, biting her lips so hard they were about to break. Unable to contain the tears anymore, she leaned her body forward and covered her face with one hand, sobbing into her knee. 'I know I put myself into this mess and I only have myself to blame but I still can't help but hope and disappoint myself over and over again…'

Yzak and Athrun looked at her uncomfortable. It was already hard for her to be alone, millions of miles away from home with no one around but to have to cry in front of a stranger and someone next to being a stranger. They really could do nothing but listen to her cry.

Half an hour later, Yzak and Athrun left the room. Athrun was surprised to find Dearka standing beside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his eyes staring into space.

'You brought him here?' Athrun asked in a low voice, making sure that the door was closed.

'He made me.' Yzak muttered. 'Don't ask him why he's not in there because he won't answer you and won't budge either.'

'How's the investigation going?' Athrun asked, steering the attention away from Dearka who he sensed was not in the mood to discuss his issue with Miriallia.

'Well, we – '

'Excuse me sirs.' A slightly muffled voice rang from behind them. Turning, they saw a male nurse pushing a cart, his voice muffled because he was wearing a mask. He was wearing a nurse cap that matched his green working robe, strands of red hair escaping from it.

'I'm sorry, I need to do some preparation before the doctor comes.' The male nurse said.

'Sure, go ahead.' Athrun stepped back.

'Weird, did you see other nurses wearing a mask?' Yzak asked, frowning.

'The ones in the labs, but no in the corridor, maybe he just came out and forgot to take it off.' Athrun said absently.

'Maybe…'

'You were saying?' Dearka asked shortly, looking at Yzak.

Inside the ward, the male nurse pushed the cart up to the bed. Miriallia looked at him a bit surprised. 'You are?'

'Your regular nurse had a family emergency so I'm going to take her place.' The male nurse replied, smiling at her from behind his mask. 'I hope you won't mind. In your condition, there's a big chance you're going to get out of here anyway, so don't worry.'

Miriallia nodded and watched as he busied himself, taking things out of the cart.

'I'm going to clean your wound again before the doctor comes, okay? So would you mind pulling your robe over your shoulder just a little bit.' The male nurse said as he took out a role of gauze, forceps and some wetted cotton balls. He turned and helped her out of the sling. Miriallia winced at the familiar sting.

'You're doing really good.' The male nurse commented, examining her wound. 'It's healing real nice.'

Miriallia kept silent as he helped her bandage the wound once again. She was about to thank him when he suddenly pushed her back against the headboard. She felt her heart skip a beat as his voice rang against her ear through his mask.

'That shot was a warning.' He whispered with a dangerous edge, one hand on her good shoulder. 'Don't put yourself in between me and my targets or you'll find yourself staring down the barrel of my gun. I won't hesitate when it comes to pulling the trigger. Don't make your way onto my death list.'

Miriallia stared at him with wide eyes as he pulled back and smiled down at him, taking his mask off. Reaching for the box of tissue, he pulled one out and handed it to her.

'You don't look good crying. The doctor's going to be here any minute.'

**End of Chapter 10  
**_Finale: 03/08/2005_

**A/N: **Next update will probably be the last one for 'GS Aftermath Trilogy I', make sure to watch out for any clues to the next installment! REVIEW! Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Chapter 11**

'She's leaving tomorrow, you sure you want to just end it like this?' Yzak asked, sliding into the booth of the nightclub Face Off.

'What are you doing here?' Dearka smirked at him. 'You never go clubbing.'

'Elthman!' Iwen Cavicog exclaimed from behind him, slapping Dearka's back. 'I can't believe you came here without telling us!'

'Hi guys.' Dearka greeted, turning around slightly.

'What's going on with you?' Lyn Stera asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well…' Dearka shot a glance at Yzak, who leaned back slightly.

'Well, aren't you two my best soldiers?' Yzak greeted with a smile on his face.

'Ca – captain!' Iwen stammered. 'We didn't know you were here!'

'Hey Cavicog, how's my Vodka goin – hey Captain!' Nia Sier stopped in her tracks.

'So_ this_ is where you guys go clubbing.' Yzak looked around. 'I can see why your reports are always late.' He turned and narrowed his eyes at them.

'Well, I see Colonel Jule's having a private conversation with the Major, so why don't we just leave them alone and mingle on the dance floor, shall we mates?' Iwen said quickly, taking a step back.

'Damn he looks hot wearing civilian clothes.' Nia muttered, stealing a glance at Yzak.

'Go while we can!' Cavicog hissed, pulling her back. 'We'll see you tomorrow then Colonel! Come with Hahnenfuss sometime!'

'Dude, you have_ got_ lighten up. No one talks about work at nightclubs.' Dearka murmured, ordering another beer. 'You know what those guys think you are?'

Yzak gave him a look. 'What?'

'That you're crazy. You have no idea how many complaints I get from them.' Dearka replied. 'Lighten up! There's more to life than ZAFT.'

Yzak made a face. 'Like what?'

'Well, women for starters.' Dearka muttered, eyeing him.

Yzak raised his eyebrows suggestively. 'Who says I don't?'

Dearka choked on his beer. 'Oh no, don't tell me it's Hahnenfuss.'

'Get off.' Yzak nudged him the ribs.

'This dude your friend?' The bartener asked.

'My Commander.' Dearka replied. 'Give him lemonade.'

'Lemo_nade?_' The bartender jerked. 'This is a nightclub.'

'Don't listen to him.' Yzak muttered. 'Just give me a beer.'

'You sure? Mommy's little boy?' Dearka teased.

Yzak raised a fist threateningly. 'I'm here to talk about your issues not mine. She's leaving tomorrow night.'

'So?' Dearka gave him a brief look. 'She's going to go home sooner or later.'

'Are you really being apathetic or are you just messing with me?' Yzak asked.

'She's got a life back on Earth.' Dearka muttered. 'And I'm not in that life.'

'Dude, you heard her in that god damn ward, you know it's not true.' Yzak took a huge gulp from his beer.

'I'm getting old for guessing games Yzak.' Dearka said. 'I'm tired of wondering what she really thinks I am. I know perfectly well that I'm a rebound and – '

'Are you sure, even now?' Yzak interrupted.

'I don't know.' Dearka snapped. 'I don't know and I don't _want _to know anymore!'

Yzak looked at him sideways. 'You feel betrayed?'

Dearka shook his head, taking a deep breath.

'You know,' Yzak set down his beer. 'I felt betrayed when you told me you were deflected to Archangel.' He paused, looking down. 'You didn't approve of ZAFT's plan of wiping out all the naturals.'

'So?'

'To be honest, I had the same thought.' Yzak said. 'I felt like a murderer. It hit me that I have come to put keeping myself alive as the top priority, at the expense of other's lives. After seeing Nicoli die, Athrun self-detonate Aegis and you being captured, this notion became stronger and stronger.' He turned and smiled at Dearka. 'You found another thing to push yourself, right?'

Dearka looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'Look, all I'm saying is, you risk your life for this girl, risk being labeled a traitor of ZAFT and changed your principals around. I daresay that all this is because of her. So she used you as a rebound in the beginning, you let her and didn't mind. You were just taken back by the fact that she couldn't face you and ran away. You're just doing the same thing she did two years ago.'

'It's all over.' Dearka said shortly.

'Ask yourself if you really think it's over, or will it _ever_ be over between the two of you.' Yzak said. Standing up, he tossed a few dollars onto the bar table. 'Keep the change.'

'You're leaving Captain?' Nia called over the crowd, pushing through the crowd.

'Yeah, still have a lot to do.' Yzak said, looking at the flushed girl.

Nia gave him a big smile. 'Well, I was wondering – '

'Don't even think about it Sier!' Lyn hissed into her ear.

'What?' Nia protested, pulling her arm away from him. She turned to Dearka. 'What did I do wrong?'

Dearka just shrugged.

'Let's go!' Lyn said, pulling her way.

'Wait a minute! I'm not finished…'

'Give it a thought.' Yzak gave Dearka a pat on the arm before shrugging on his coat.

Dearka looked at him. 'Why?'

'Because.' Yzak shrugged straightening his collar. 'There's too much history between you.'

* * *

'Thank you so much for sending her back Mr. Zala.' Mrs. Haww said, shaking his hand.

'It's really nothing, I'm glad I could be of help.' Athrun said, bowing his head slightly. He took a quick sip from the cup of tea. 'I should be going, I still have to report to the government and resume my regular duties.'

'She's up there right?' Rafe asked, putting his hands behind his head.

'Narlea's with her right now.' Mrs. Haww replied.

'I thought she had this big presentation.' Rafe frowned.

Mrs. Haww nodded. 'She cancelled it when I told her Miriallia was coming back.' She turned and smiled at Athrun. 'She was worried sick when the news that she was shot in PLANT came to us.'

'Yeah, well who wasn't?' Rafe muttered.

'I better get going.' Athrun stood up.

'Show Mr. Zala to the door.' Mrs. Haww said to Rafe, who pursed his lips and stood up.

'You're the one who killed Tolle?' Rafe asked before opening the door.

'You're a friend of Kira back on Heliopolis, he mentioned you before.' Athrun said, not offended by Rafe's curt tone.

'Too bad I was sick.' Rafe muttered.

'Athrun!' Miriallia called from the stairs.

Rafe's eyebrows furrowed. 'You do know you should be in bed.'

'I know, I just want a word with Athrun before he goes.' Miriallia said quickly, rushing down the stairs, almost tripping.

'I wonder how you get back in one piece every time.' Rafe muttered, steadying her.

Miriallia slipped on her shoes and pushed Athrun out the door, slamming it shut before Rafe could protest. 'Did he say anything offensive?'

Athrun shook his head. 'Nothing really, he just asked if I was the one who killed Tolle.'

Miriallia bit her lip. 'I knew my stupid brother would ask you that.'

'It really is okay.' Athrun said, 'as long as you're okay with it.'

Miriallia took a deep breath and gave Athrun a small smile. 'I am okay with it. We should just move on. I understand that it was war back then and there was nothing one could do under those circumstances. I understood that when I first knew you were the one who killed him.'

Athrun looked down at Miriallia. 'Can you really move on?'

'I can.' Miriallia said. 'I really can.'

Athrun nodded in encouragement. 'I really should go, I promised I'd get back by six thirty.'

'Thank you again, for everything Athrun.' Miriallia said, holding out one hand. 'Friends?'

Athrun gave a short laugh. 'Why not?'

Miriallia watched Athrun drive away before she went back into the house. Going directly to her room, she entered her room and sat down on her bed. She looked up when someone knocked on her door. 'Come in!'

'I was afraid you'd lock us out like you did two years ago.' Narlea said, closing the door behind her.

Miriallia looked at her weirdly as Narlea sat down on the bed. 'Why?'

Narlea shrugged. 'Well, you know…'

'It's not going to happen.' Miriallia said, looking down at her lap as she adjusted the strap of her sling.

'You had me and Rafe worried when you didn't return our calls three months ago when Elthman left.' Narlea said carefully. 'You saw him on PLANT didn't you?'

Miriallia nodded. 'It's over I guess.'

Narlea almost fell from her arms. 'What do you mean it's _over?_'

Miriallia took a deep breath and looked at Narlea. 'I want to move back to my downtown apartment tomorrow.'

'But – ' Narlea stood up. 'You need to be taken care of.'

'I'm okay!' Miriallia insisted, crossing her legs. 'Trust me! I can live without this sling.'

Narlea sighed and ruffled her shoulder length hair. 'I hope your decision will be a right one Miriallia.'

The rest of the day went by peacefully and after dinner Miriallia retired to her room after a quick shower with Narlea's assistance. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling of her room, the soft moonlight shining onto her bed. She remembered Dearka lying wide awake that night after he had taken her on the fighter. She sensed him staring down at her, wanting to touch her but holding back.

During those nights, she'd watch Dearka's sleeping form, not daring to sleep too sound, fearing that he might go without telling her. He did in the end, reliving her deepest fear, the fear of him taking revenge on her, leaving her like she did two years ago.

She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the two of them were ordinary people, just a boy and a girl, meeting each other at school, starting an ordinary relationship where everything would just flow in a plain manner. They'd go out on dates, going to the movies, fighting for popcorn. She'd probably fall asleep on his shoulder in the middle of the movie and he'd have to wake her up, pissed. They'd walk along the promenade hand in hand, just happy to be with each other. They'd live happily, probably marry and be parents sometime in the future.

They'd be happy if the war hadn't stepped in and ruined everything. The aftermath of war made it hard for the both of them to make the first step. She knew that some people lived on with this void never filled and she had a feeling she was going to be one of them. War experience would never go away, people learned to live with it and she too had to too.

She had to learn how to accept the consequences of war and be responsible for it.

Rafe drove her back to her apartment downtown the next morning since he had classes. Miriallia was surprised that Rafe had actually bothered to clean the place for her.

'You owe me one, big time.' Rafe muttered, throwing his keys onto the counter.

'May I ask why?' Miriallia asked, throwing her duffle bag onto her bed. 'As I recall, you're more of a messer than me.'

Rafe snorted and plopped himself onto the easy chair crossing his legs. He turned and caught sight of the box he found, lying on the ground when he was vacuuming the place. 'What the hell is that?'

'That?' Miriallia looked at the box. 'It's nothing, just some old stuff I cleared out before I left for my book tour.'

Rafe shrugged. 'You sure you're going to be okay?'

Miriallia nodded. 'I'm sure, now get out of here before you run late for your lecture! You _know _you don't have a good record.'

'Yeah.' Rafe jumped up and stretched. 'I need to use the bathroom first.'

'Go ahead.' Miriallia said absently. She took off her sling, wincing at the tight bandages around her wound. It was almost healed, but she still had to be careful not to break the delicate wound or it might bleed again.

'You sure it's okay without the sling?' Rafe asked as he stepped out of the bathroom.

'I'm sure.' Miriallia assured.

Nodding, Rafe grabbed his car keys from the counter and headed for the door.

'Be careful!' Miriallia reminded, holding the door for him.

'Will do.' Rafe paused and turned. 'You remember… don't you.'

Miriallia nodded.

'Are you going to…' Rafe's voice trailed.

'I will, later.' Miriallia said.

Rafe looked away sheepishly. 'You mind if I chip in?'

'Get out!' Miriallia cried. 'Go another time, I'm sure no one will mind.'

'Him least of all.' Rafe muttered.

Closing the door, Miriallia turned and sighed as she faced her empty apartment. It was really empty. Running her hand through her mused hair, she sat on her bed, rummaging through her shoulder bag. She took out her organizer, watching as a photo floated to the floor. She leaned down carefully, picking it up. It was that photo of her and Tolle.

She looked down at it with a smile. Tolle was looking back at her with a bright smile on his face. He would have wanted her to move on, it would kill him once again to find that she was still grieving over him.

She promised herself she'd move on and she was going to do it.

Standing up, she opened the box and put the photo into it face down. The box was full of things related to Tolle and their relationship in the past, including presents he gave her, some of his personal belongings, photos of the two of them and his dog tag.

She had cleared it out before she left for PLANT, hoping it would clear her mind a bit. She had made up her mind and had hoped to see Dearka during her trip, which she did. She could still remember his shocked expression when he saw her standing in front of his door.

Taking a deep breath, Miriallia closed the box and sealed it with masking tape.

Sitting on the bed again, she flipped open her organizer, trying to find something. Frowning, she flipped through it again when she couldn't find it and started to panic. Tossing the organizer aside, she rummaged through her bag and dumped the contents out all together.

She had lost the picture of Dearka. How ironic…

It was really over between them, right?

* * *

'Happy birthday Tolle.' Miriallia said softly, looking down at his grave. Kneeling down, she placed the flowers on the grave gently. Closing her eyes, she prayed under the setting sun before standing up again.

She smiled down at the name carved on the grave and reached out one hand, tracing it. 'It's been some time. You won't believe it, but I got shot in the shoulder by an assassin during my press conference at PLANT. If you were here, you'd be freaking out by now.'

Miriallia sat down. 'I have Athrun to thank, he sent me back safely. He's the one who killed you during the war, but I know you'll understand. You're always the understanding one, right?'

She looked down at her hands. 'I love him Tolle, I love him but I missed my chance and I only have myself to blame. I'm an idiot aren't I? You'll flip out, I know you will.'

Miriallia sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. 'You know, I've been wondering what I like about him and the weird part was, I couldn't figure out _what_. When we were going out, I liked you because you were gentle, caring, thoughtful and I could depend on you. With Dearka… well, you could say he's caring but he wasn't that gentle and his thoughtfulness made me uncomfortable.'

She smiled. 'I tell you what Tolle, I almost killed him when we first met, stabbed him with a knife in the infirmary. Ssigh said that I looked scary later and I too was amazed at how broken down I was. Don't worry, I apologized later. You know, I felt bad for him, locked in the dark cells for so long. You wouldn't believe how shock the crew was when Dearka's Buster stood there, cannons loaded and all. I never really understood him during that short period, but I knew he was in pain, mental pain.

'To be honest, I didn't want to acknowledge his presence at all. He was always this irritating jerk who kept passing cynical comments. Murdock later laughed when I complained about our situation to him and said that if we were at preschool he would be pulling on my pigtails and pushing me down. The hanger even made money out of us!'

Miriallia looked up at the sun setting over the ocean. She stood up, breathing at the magnificent view before her. 'You get to see such a beautiful sunset everyday Tolle, I'm so jealous.' She looked down again. 'Maybe I'm better off alone Tolle.'

She sighed. 'I'm going to move on, even if I've missed my chance with him. I'm going to do it.'

'Are you sure you want to move on without me?'

Miriallia froze at the voice, not daring to turn around, fearing that it was just imagination playing her mind.

'Are you sure you want to move on without me Miriallia?' the voice repeated.

Miriallia turned slowly, feeling her heart stop at the sight of Dearka standing before her. He was staring straight into her eyes.

'I want to be with you Miriallia, this thought has never changed.' Dearka said softly, standing still. 'I love you, and this means I don't want to force you into a situation you don't want to be in. I'm tired of guessing, so I'm just going to ask you now before I go out of my mind, wondering what would have happened. You're moving on, but do you want to move on with me, or not? Just answer me and I'll leave you alone forever if you want me to.'

He was desperate for an answer, Miriallia could see it in his eyes.

'I don't deserve it Dearka.' Miriallia whispered, looking at him. 'I don't deserve this thoughtfulness of yours. You're too good to me and it makes me guilty and breaks my heart when I know I haven't treated you in the same way. I knew I couldn't have treated you in the way you deserved so I left two years ago, which was a wrong decision and I regret it still.'

Dearka looked at her silently, waiting for her answer.

Miriallia gave him a small smile. 'I want to move on with you, if you still want me after all this time.'

Dearka stared at her for a little longer before he walked towards her slowly. Looking down at her, he reached out one hand and caressed her face, wiping away the tears. 'I thought you said you hated crying.'

'I can't help it.' Miriallia whispered, looking up at him.

Smiling, Dearka wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a careful embrace. Miriallia rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. It was really him, he was here. He was going to leave, he wasn't going to melt away and go beyond her reach.

He was there.

Miriallia suddenly threw her arms around Dearka, catching him by surprise. 'Forgive me.'

'For what?'

Miriallia tightened her grip. 'Everything.'

Dearka pulled away. 'He's going to be okay with the two of us right?' He shot a glance at Tolle's grave.

Smiling Miriallia nodded. 'He's going to be happy for me.'

'There's too much between us Miriallia.' Dearka whispered, resting his forehead on hers. 'Let's start all over.'

Miriallia smiled and reached out both hands, holding the side of his head. 'My name's Miriallia Haww.'

'Dearka Elthman.' Dearka leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Reaching into his jacket, he took out the photo he found in her hotel room and showed it to her. 'Will you go out with me?'

Miriallia looked at the photo in awe and took it. 'I thought I lost it.'

'Oh no, you're not going to lose it, you're not going to lose me if I can help it.' Dearka said, brushing strands of Miriallia's hair back from the breeze. 'So, you want to go out with me?'

Miriallia smiled back. Leaning forward, she kissed him in response. Smiling against her lips, Dearka let them sink into the kiss as the sun almost completely set.

It will be a fresh start for the both of them when the sun rose tomorrow. The past has set with the sun and they were going to face tomorrow together, and many other tomorrows.

**End of Chapter 11**


	13. Epilogue

_**DISCLAIMER: **'Rebound' is a story based on characters and situations from Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed which is a property of Sotsu Agency, Bandai Studios and TV Asashi. This work is non profited and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Unless specified, all materials in the web is work done by HERMIT JUNCTION. Please do not use without permission any text or artwork._

_**WARNING: **Text and all related materials are rated **PG13/T** and may mild strong language, violence and suggestive adult themes unless otherwise stated. Please do not read if you are underage or maybe offended by such material. **Spoilers for Gundam Seed.**_

_**NOTE: **This fanfiction disregards the plotline of the original series' sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. **Please see author's page for the site hosting of this fanfiction. **_

Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I:  
**REBOUND  
**a hermit junction project

**Epilogue**

'Does it still hurt?' Dearka frowned, fingering the wound on Miriallia's shoulder.

'A little.' Miriallia admitted.

'I can't believe I let this happen.' Dearka muttered. 'If I had been in charge of this mission, things might have been different. No, things _would _be different.'

'Stop it.' Miriallia brushed some of his blonde tousled locks out of his eyes. 'It was a sniper and you can't put all the blame on Major Hahnenfuss.'

'Oh I'm gonna.' Dearka snarled.

Miriallia leaned forward and planted a solid kiss on Dearka's lips, throwing one leg across his thighs. 'It's over, the next thing you probably _should_ do is find out who did it.'

Dearka sighed. 'You're right. I'm working on it already.'

'And that's why you made me come with you back to PLANT.' Miriallia frowned, hitting him in the shoulder playfully. 'And didn't let me sleep last night!'

'You're the one who has a vacation!' Dearka protested. 'It's bad enough that I got yelled at by Yzak.'

'You were the one who came after me without telling him.' Miriallia muttered.

'Well…' Dearka looked up. 'He was the one who gave me that speech, I thought we'd have an understanding.'

Miriallia laughed, then winced at the gauze wrapped around her shoulder. 'I think I should change the bandage.'

'I'll help you.' Dearka lifted the sheets and sat up from the bed.

Biting her lip, Miriallia's eyes trailed Dearka's god like body, her face turning red at the sight of his manhood. Shaking her head, she reached out one hand and grabbed the camera on Dearka's nightstand. Before Dearka could even move, she took a shot of his back.

'Excuse me?' Dearka looked at her with raised eyebrows.

'You're butt naked!' Miriallia cried, waving her camera in the air. 'I couldn't resist, you have too good a body.'

'And you should be grateful that from now on, you're going to be the _only_ one who will have access to this great body of mine.' Dearka smirked, climbing onto the bed again. 'You're not going to show that to any one are you? You better not.'

'No.' Miriallia said quickly. 'This goes into my personal collection.'

Dearka couldn't help but laugh. 'Come on, you can take as many pictures as you want, but let me change that gauze of yours first.'

Miriallia kept still as Dearka undid the bandage carefully. She watched him work in concentration, strands of hair falling into his eyes. She winced at the alcohol.

'It's okay.' Dearka coaxed, smiling up at her. 'All done.'

Miriallia looked down at her shoulder. 'You sure are good at this.'

Dearka shrugged. 'Piece of cake, I had to do this to myself a lot when I was still a cadet.'

'Dearka – ' Miriallia stopped when Dearka's cell phone rang.

'Who the hell is it?' Dearka cursed. Leaning over Miriallia, he grabbed his cell phone and answered it curtly.

'Elthman.' It was Shiho.

'What the hell is it?' Dearka muttered. 'Do you know what time it is Hahnenfuss?'

'I know Major, but you're going to want to see the photos we got from investigation.' Shiho replied on the other line.

Sighing, Miriallia wrapped her bare arms around Dearka's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Pausing for a moment, she turned her head.

'I'll never get enough of you too Dearka.' She whispered into his ear. Dearka paused and turned his head, ignoring Shiho on the other line. Smiling at him, she held his head in both hands and gave him a deep kiss that almost turned him on all over again. 'I love you.'

'Are you _there_ Major?' Shiho asked. 'Or are you just cuddling with the missus.'

'Uh, yeah.' Dearka said absently, watching Miriallia leave the bed.

'Uh, yeah as in you_ are _cuddling with the missus?' Shiho mimicked.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

Shiho sighed. 'I said we got the photos and we can see the guy's face clearly in one of them.' She paused. 'You're not going to believe it.'

'You sent it to me?' Dearka asked.

'Uh-huh.' Shinho said. 'Just open security box 336. You know the codes'

'Got it.' With that, Dearka cut the connection. Standing up, he located his discarded boxers and pulled it on. When he looked up again, Miriallia was already in his shirt, padding across his studio barefoot.

'I love you too.' Dearka called across the apartment.

Turning around, Miriallia made a face, blushing, her skin flushed. 'I know that you idiot, now go check your mail!'

Shaking his head, he plopped himself onto his work chair and flipped on his laptop. Breaking a few security codes, he entered the designated security box and clicked onto the materials Shiho referred too.

'Is everything okay?' Miriallia asked, walking towards Dearka who had gone silent all of a sudden. Looking over his shoulder, she gasped at the photo on the screen. 'It's him!'

Dearka turned his head abruptly. 'You know him?'

'He was that male nurse who helped me clean my wound the day I left the hospital.' Miriallia said, looking at his shocked face. She looked away. 'I – I don't know but I think he sort of threatened me. I really didn't get much out of it because I was so shocked.'

'Miriallia, are you sure?' Dearka asked carefully. 'Are you sure that it's him? I remember distinctly the male nurse pushing the cart into your ward had a mask on.'

'He took _off _his mask.' Miriallia said firmly. She pointed at the screen. The man in the photo had a cap on his head, the flap at the back, his bright red hair escaping from the hole. He was pointing his finger at the camera, his hand in the shape of a gun, obviously aware that someone was taking pictures of him. 'You can't miss the hair, it's like it's on fire.'

'This can't be it.' Dearka murmured.

'You okay?' Miriallia asked gently, wrapping her arms around him from the back. 'You know him?'

He didn't just know him.

He was Rusty MacKenzie, the elite from team Klueze who died during the Heliopolis raid.

**End of Gseed Aftermath Trilogy I  
**_Please go to next chapter for previews of Gseed Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion_

**A/N: **An R-rated version of the epilogue can be found at 'gseedaftermath.hermitjunction. net'


	14. Author's Notes & Previews

**Author's Notes & GS Aftermath Trilogy II Previews**

Thank you all for reviewing and reading this fanfiction. As a trilogy, of course there are two more installments of this fanfiction to make it whole. I guess all of you will have a good idea who the next focus will be after reading the epilogue of 'Rebound'. If you do not want to read any **spoilers** of the next installment, then I suggest that you do _not_ scroll down the page.

What to be expected in Gseed Aftermath Trilogy II: Repercussion

1. The mystery to Miriallia's assassination attempt will be solved.  
2. The past when the five elites were still in Team Klueze before the Heliopolis raid.  
3. A new character who will be Rusty MacKenzie's other half.  
4. Miriallia getting herself into trouble and Dearka freaking out.  
5. Adult scenes.  
6. Death scenes.  
7. Athrun x Cagalli mush  
8. Major hints to 'Gseed Aftermath Trilogy III: Resonance'.

* * *

**Title:** Gseed Aftermath Trilogy II - Reperucssion  
**Type:** Anime Fanfiction  
**Original Series:** Kidou Senshi Gundam Seed  
**Time:** C.E. 71-74  
**Genre:** Drama/Angst/Tragedy/Suspense/Romance  
**Rating:** R (For strong language, violence, cruelty, explicit adult content, rape and nudity)  
**Intro:** Everyone thought Rusty MacKenzie died on Heliopolis, but somehow, he lived through it and turned into the enemy. Nightmares plunged him into appalled darkness and no amount of sexual pleasures could sooth his disturbed soul, except for one, the one who saved him and he swore to protect her despite risking his life.

**Date of Launch:** 12th August, 2005

**Hosting Site:** gseedaftermath. net

* * *

Excerpt:

'Is it true?' Athrun asked, his smirk fading. 'Are you sure it's Rusty?'

'Oh yeah.' Dearka muttered while Yzak took out a photograph from his uniform jacket.

'It is him right?' Yzak asked bitterly.

Athrun nodded slowly. 'Yeah, he can't fool anyone with that hair and smirk. It just makes sense and seems bizarre all at the same time.'

'What the hell is going through that son of a bitch's mind?' Dearka cursed.

'There's got to be an explanation.' Athrun said calmly.

'Like what?' Yzak shrieked. 'It's been, what? Almost three years! If he were alive, ZAFT would welcome him back. Even if ZAFT didn't, he could still live a life more normal than being an assassin! An assassin for _Nessar _for crying out loud!'

'Calm down Yzak.' Dearka said, frowning.

'Do you have his concrete target?' Athrun asked.

Yzak shook his head. 'No, but we've checked and most terrorist attacks that weren't solved in the past two years were most likely from Nessar, which means…'

'More or less have to do with Rusty.' Dearka concluded.

'Bizarre, absolutely bizarre.' Athrun muttered, pushing his shades up. 'Are you sure it's okay that the three of us talk here?'

'Better than in there.' Dearka muttered.

'If the council gets their hands on this case, there's no saying what this will turn out to be. I mean, an elite trained by ZAFT is launching terrorist attacks out there!' Yzak shook his head. 'Hahnenfuss already deleted everything possible.'

'Aren't they going to suspect anything?' Athrun asked uncertainly.

'Hahnenfuss is a pro, she's done it like there's a bug.' Yzak replied absently.

'Miriallia told me she's seen Rusty.' Dearka added.

'What?' Athrun widened his eyes. 'When?'

'Remember the male nurse who passed us that day at the hospital outside Miriallia's ward?' Dearka sighed when Athrun nodded. 'It was him.'

'Damn it.' Athrun cursed. 'He's a pro at infiltration too.'

'Infiltration…' Yzak tapped his chin with his index finger. 'That's very dangerous. Knowing Rusty, he can shake the whole of ZAFT if he wants.'

'Shiho took Miriallia out today.' Dearka added. 'We can let her do an official record, it's too dangerous.'

'Agreed.' Athrun nodded. 'The problem now is, what should we do?'

'We could wait.' Dearka suggested bitterly.

'That is a thought.' Yzak snarled. 'Yeah, make a trap and let him fall into it, smart.'

'He's never going to fall into a trap.' Athrun muttered. 'He's the one that sets traps and we're the ones who fall into them, it's never been the other way round.'

* * *

Hope people will be around to read the second installment of the 'Gseed Aftermath Trilogy' .

See you then!


End file.
